


Pour te plaire

by supersolanealovesEmma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, BDSM, F/F, Kink Exploration, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersolanealovesEmma/pseuds/supersolanealovesEmma
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et de désir. Se situe après la fin de la série, dont je respecte d'autant moins la cohérence que je n'ai pas encore tout regardé. Emma est shérif, Regina est maire, juste parce que ça m'arrange. FAITES ATTENTION AUX WARNINGS!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre 1

« Shhh… Tout doux, mon bébé… » Regina caresse, le plus doucement qu’elle peut, la masse de cheveux blonds, si clairs qu’ils en paraissent parfois blancs, quand la lune, à travers la vitre immaculée, les éclaire directement. 

Emma gémit sans desserrer les lèvres. Elle ouvre brièvement des yeux couleur jade, les lève sur le visage de madone. Le maire sourit si tendrement qu’un nouveau flot de larmes inonde les joues pâles, parsemées non pas de taches de rousseur mais de blondeur. La femme brune glisse deux doigts le long d’une pommette saillante, recueille l’eau salée, la porte à sa bouche. Aussitôt, Emma referme les paupières. Ses longs cils couleur sable (Dieu merci débarrassés du mascara qu’elle juge opportun de s’appliquer, pense la reine) viennent caresser la peau du sein qu’elle enserre presque douloureusement dans sa main gauche, sans que sa paume pourtant large, parvienne à empoigner toute cette abondance. Ses lèvres, d’un rose incroyablement pâle, s’entrouvrent, libérant le mamelon tendu et noyé de salive, le livrant un moment aux assauts de l’air frais, ce qui fait sursauter Regina, à peine, puis s’amarrent comme une ventouse à la pointe sombre. Un mouvement convulsif resserre les longs doigts, fins mais rendus calleux par des lustres de négligence, et ils s’enfoncent dans l’arrondi parfait du sein. Le mouvement de succion se précipite brusquement sur la chair délicate de la reine, dont les traits purs se contractent un instant, dont le sourire se crispe légèrement. Regina n’émet aucun son, n’esquisse aucun mouvement. Elle se contente de penser, avec une tendresse infinie : « Petit barracuda, petit cygne, ton bec est aiguisé, ne me mords pas ! » La bouche et la main de l’être aimé se détendent soudain et le doux sourire de la sorcière se réinstalle. Elle se sent heureuse, comme d’un succès. 

Hier, lors de leur quatrième tentative, Emma a été prise d’une perte de contrôle identique et Regina (une ombre passe dans son regard à cette pensée) a fourré les doigts dans la tignasse dorée, a saisi une poignée soyeuse et a tiré un peu, en guise d’avertissement, tout près du cuir chevelu, pour ne pas risquer d’arracher les fils ambrés. Aussitôt, le shérif a lâché le téton avec un bruit mouillé, obscène, et tout son long corps s’est contracté. Ses bras magnifiques se sont enroulés autour de son torse, cachant et protégeant, Madame le Maire s’en est douloureusement rendu compte, ses seins délicats. Elle s’est mise à balbutier des « pardons » affolés, d’une étrange voix rauque de bébé enroué. Il a fallu une demi-heure de caresses et de baisers pour qu’elle se détende. Et la reine sait parfaitement que c’est pour elle que la sauveuse a accepté de reprendre la séance avortée. Pourtant, d’ordinaire, Emma aime sentir la poigne vigoureuse quand elle se referme sur sa toison et en agrippe une touffe. Elle aime surtout quand la reine la saisit sans ménagement, au plus près du crâne, et oriente de force son visage vers le haut, juste avant qu’elle jouisse, pour pouvoir la regarder.

Alors que s’est-il passé pour que le shérif réagisse de la sorte ? Les deux amantes sont conscientes de leurs tendances respectives de dominée et de dominante. La première fois que Regina a léché d’instinct les joues mouillées de la jeune femme, lors d’une étreinte un peu rude, elle s’est immobilisée, surprise de son propre comportement. Mais la petite blonde l’a couverte de baisers rassurants. « C’est rien, Regina. Moi aussi j’aime ça. » La douce saveur salée a flotté sur sa langue pendant des jours. Une recherche rapide sur internet l’a renseignée : la dacryphilie.

Emma est un être brisé, profondément endommagé, irrémédiablement accidenté. Regina le sait, comme on sait qu’on est en vie ; elle l’a accepté. Elle sait aussi que son amour, celui d’Henri, celui de ces deux abrutis plus jeunes qu’elle, qu’il faut bien nommer ses beaux-parents, celui du petit Neal, les quelques amitiés que sa compagne a péniblement construites, sont ses premiers et ses seuls points d’appui. La sorcière prendra son âme sœur telle qu’elle est, veste en cuir rouge et traumas effroyables, insécurités profondes et cicatrices purulentes.

Regina ajuste sa position. Elle planifie chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne faut pas déranger Emma, il ne faut à aucun prix l’arracher à sa transe. Elle déplace de la main droite plusieurs longues mèches, découvrant le plus beau visage de l’histoire du monde. Son bras gauche soutient la jolie tête, son bras droit est libre, libre de guider sa main élégante sur les seins tout proches, sur la hanche, sur la cuisse. Mais Regina hésite à donner à cette étreinte un tour radicalement sexuel. Cette pensée paraît absurde, bien sûr. Toutes deux sont nues, enlacées dans leur lit. Cependant la reine ne maîtrise pas encore ces plaisirs particuliers. Elle ignore jusqu’à quel point Emma régresse, où se situe ce stade oral si mystérieux et envoûtant. Devient-elle nourrisson ? Est-elle toujours capable de donner son consentement ?

Le bras droit de la sauveuse enlace Regina, paume et doigts étalés contre son dos. Les longues jambes du shérif se replient vers la droite, ses genoux viennent toucher le flanc de Sa Majesté et le corps blanc et rose semble s’enrouler comme une liane autour du corps bistré. La princesse sourit tout en tétant et le maire pense que jamais, jamais ses traits n’ont paru aussi sereins. « C’est le moment, ma vieille ! » se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Du dos de la main droite, elle caresse très, très doucement la joue humide, s’adresse à cette enfant de bientôt trente-six ans d’une voix veloutée. « Tu veux boire mon ange ? » La réaction est immédiate. Emma pousse un gémissement qui aurait réveillé Henri s’il n’était pas à Boston, en train très probablement de profiter de sa vie d’étudiant. Il y a six mois, il a quitté le foyer et ses mères fières mais éplorées, volant vers des études de littérature comparée, laissant au couple encore neuf l’opportunité d’explorer les arcanes complexes de sa sexualité. L’ange blond du maire hoche convulsivement la tête, dans une supplique si enfiévrée que le bourgeon de chair lui échappe un moment. Comme un authentique nouveau-né, Emma ouvre une bouche affamée et éperdue, cherche le graal sans pouvoir le trouver. Regina pose la main sur la tête dorée, les doigts écartés au maximum, comme pour recouvrir la totalité du crâne, et guide les lèvres ouvertes, qui se referment aussitôt sur son sein. L’être aimé, cette fois, retrouve aussitôt son calme et se remet immédiatement à téter. Un nouveau gémissement résonne, encore plus déchirant, et le shérif frotte frénétiquement ses cuisses musclées l’une contre l’autre. La belle sorcière reste, un instant, hypnotisée par le spectacle. Pas de doute, c’est toujours une femme, dans toute sa gloire…

Des frémissements d’impatience parcourent les membres d’Emma et lorsqu’elle pleurniche le mot « maman » autour de son téton, Regina l’entend distinctement. La reine se décide. Elle ébauche de la main droite, en direction de sa propre poitrine, un geste immatériel et élégant. Instantanément, c’est une sensation à laquelle rien n’aurait pu la préparer qui envahit ses deux seins. Comme si des veines nouvelles, congestionnées, poussaient dans les orbes gonflés. Elle ne peut réprimer un tressaillement de tout le torse, une sorte de sanglot aspiré, évoquant une douleur plus vive que prévu. Pourtant elle ne souffre pas, bien au contraire. Mais Emma, cette fois, n’en a cure. Comme l’enfançon qu’elle est en ce moment, elle se met à téter furieusement le lait riche et parfumé qui s’est précipité dans sa bouche à l’instant où sa bien-aimée lui a fait son étrange cadeau. Elle entrecoupe les mouvements véhéments de ses lèvres de sons poignants et la puissante magicienne peut écouter à loisir les bruits de déglutition qui s’échappent de la gorge mouvante. De toute sa vie de reine, de sorcière, de maire, de femme, elle n’a jamais rien contemplé ni entendu de plus érotique et le désir surgit comme un fleuve embrasé dans son bas-ventre. Elle sent le liquide épais s’échapper de son sein, affluer dans le gosier de son aimée. À droite, elle voit qu’une perle blanche déborde du mamelon et coule paresseusement.

Il a fallu tant de patience pour en arriver là. Les deux femmes ont parlé des heures, des nuits entières, au salon, dans leur lit, à table même. Le shérif éprouvait souvent le besoin de ne pas regarder sa maîtresse, ou plutôt de ne pas être regardée, dans ces moments où, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se livrait. Ce n’est que le dos bien calé contre la poitrine de Regina, enlacée dans ses bras cuivrés, qu’elle a véritablement commencé à raconter, d’une voix si basse que le maire devait fermer les yeux pour l’entendre. La reine a toujours su que des blessures insondables se cachaient derrière la carapace de sa beauté blonde mais elle n’était pas prête. Malgré les innombrables horreurs dont elle s’est rendue coupable tout au long de sa longue, longue vie, jamais elle n’aurait fait souffrir de la sorte cette pauvre et ravissante créature et bien entendu, elle s’accuse. Emma a beau lui assurer qu’elle ne la juge en aucun cas coupable, lui rappeler que ce n’est pas elle qui l’a mise dans l’armoire, toute la succession de supplices qu’a endurée la sauveuse semble impossible, irréelle. C’est un conte de fées inversé. 

Alors la reine s’est punie en écoutant tout, sans chercher à interrompre ou à ralentir le torrent, une fois le barrage brisé. Abandons répétés, tortures émotionnelles, privation de nourriture et même d’eau, défauts de soins, d’hygiène, d’amour. Cette première partie du récit d’Emma a été murmurée par à-coups, entrecoupée de longs silences lors desquels tout son corps exhalait la honte et la peur. Mais Regina savait, même alors, que ce n’était que le début, car le système social, malgré son âpre indifférence, la protégeait. Un autre récit s’est enchaîné, un récit que le maire n’était pas certaine d’entendre un jour, et qui avait toujours dressé comme un mur entre elle et l’être aimé. Comment se peut-il que cette ravissante petite fille, blanche et blonde dans un monde où c’est malheureusement une chance, n’ait connu que des familles d’accueil abusives ? C’est évidemment magique, une malédiction. Et qui d’autre que Regina, bien qu’elle ne l’ait jamais voulu, peut en être la cause ? 

Cris, insultes infamantes, enfermements prolongés, humiliations en tous genres, gifles, coups de pieds et de ceintures, tortures. L’un de ses pères d’accueil lui a fourré un entonnoir dans la bouche, y a vidé une bouteille de whisky encore à moitié pleine. Elle avait huit ans. Un autre avait pris l’habitude, pour la punir, de renverser le pauvre contenu de son assiette à même le sol et de l’obliger à le manger. La sorcière a cessé de taquiner Emma sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Elle se nourrit de manière sporadique et puérile, capable qu’elle est de rester des journées entières sans manger si elle est absorbée par quelque chose. À l’inverse, quand la nourriture est disponible, elle avale avec une extrême voracité, comme pour se remplir le ventre en prévision de la prochaine famine. Elle se tourne d’instinct vers des aliments gras et indigestes. Protéines, féculents, laitages. Regina a pris l’habitude de lui préparer des mets succulents et équilibrés, cachant des légumes dans la sauce des lasagnes, accompagnant de fruits frais et variés, coupés pour faciliter la mastication, les gaufres faites maison du petit-déjeuner. 

Les histoires d’abus sexuels ont débuté il y a un mois à peine. Emma est encore très loin d’avoir tout dit mais les souvenirs se révèlent, un peu chaque jour, ce que la sorcière considère comme son propre chemin de croix vers la rédemption. Regina n’a encore eu droit à aucun détail. Elle sait seulement que l’un des hommes qui s’est « occupé » d’elle, pas même un père d’accueil mais un ami de celui-ci, quand elle avait dix ans, lui réclamait des fellations en échange de pain. La fillette avait mis au point un système. Elle ne mangeait qu’un jour sur deux. La faim, toujours. Le maire ne lui dit plus qu’elle s’alimente comme un enfant, car elle en connaît désormais la raison.

C’est dans ce sillage que la fixation au stade oral de la jeune femme est devenue un sujet de conversation. Son chagrin consterné à la pensée qu’elle n’a jamais tété sa mère, que celle-ci ne lui a pas même donné un biberon. Regina est une fine psychologue, comme toutes les reines machiavéliques. Et dans ce monde elle a lu beaucoup de livres. Il n’a pas fallu une réflexion bien approfondie pour faire le lien avec le culte qu’Emma voue à ses seins. L’aveu des fantasmes d’allaitement en a découlé tout naturellement. Il y a cinq jours, le shérif a donné son feu vert. Ce soir, le maire en est sûre, c’est un succès.

Le bruit de succion s’est atténué. Emma continue à boire mais plus paresseusement, comme si elle était en partie rassasiée. Avec un soupir mélancolique, elle lâche le téton abusé et la reine s’aperçoit qu’elle a un peu mal, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle se penche sur le visage d’ange, voit, et cela lui enfonce un brasier entre les jambes, que quelques gouttes de lait, son lait, suintent au coin de la jolie bouche. Elle écarte les cheveux emmêlés, se dit qu’il faudra penser à bien les brosser avant le sommeil. « Tu veux l’autre sein, mon bébé ? » Les yeux verts s’écarquillent comme des soucoupes. « A-t-elle oublié qu’il y en a deux ? » se demande Regina. Emma hoche vigoureusement la tête. Alors le maire déclenche la manœuvre. C’est maladroit et inélégant car ce long corps athlétique est loin d’être celui d’un nourrisson. Mais enfin, la sauveuse se retrouve tournée dans l’autre sens. Au lieu de s’agripper convulsivement au sein droit, comme elle l’a fait du sein gauche, elle sort une petite langue rose et pointue et lèche languissamment le mamelon raidi. Après plusieurs minutes, elle enfourne la baie de chair et se met à téter. Régina s’aperçoit alors que ce bébé fantasmatique a retrouvé le réflexe des nouveau-nés, qui consiste à balayer le téton de la langue, de bas en haut, avant de sucer. C’est ainsi que le lait jaillit et se précipite.

Après la tétée, Son altesse allongera tendrement son amie sur le dos, veillant soigneusement à la recouvrir afin qu’elle n’ait pas froid, s’installera à califourchon sur l’une des cuisses musculeuses. Elle la masturbera lentement, sans quitter des yeux l’angélique visage, avec une douceur infinie. Il faudra lui parler sans cesse sur le chemin qui la mène à l’orgasme, la faire pleurer de bonheur et tout boire. « Je t’aime, ma petite Emma », « Tu es tellement belle, comme ça, mon ange », « Tu es ravissante, mon trésor », « Tu aimes ce que je te fais, ma jolie ? ». La reine s’occupera d’elle-même, se frottant languissamment sur le muscle tressautant de la cuisse, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, elles jouissent ensemble. Juste avant de se laisser engloutir par le sommeil, Regina se reprochera d’avoir oublié de brosser les cheveux d’or.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire pour toi, mon amour ? »  
La jolie voix, curieusement basse, a posé cette question ouverte à brûle-pourpoint, après un silence de plus d’une demi-heure, et le souffle léger a chatouillé très agréablement le cou de la reine. Regina a une idée assez précise du sujet que vient d’aborder la femme assise sur ses genoux, lovée contre sa poitrine. Mais avec Emma, elle continue, après une année de vie de couple, à marcher sur des œufs.   
« Tu veux dire, en plus de tout ce que tu fais déjà ? » demande-t-elle, et son timbre est chaud, grave et musical. Un petit rire muet secoue le torse du shérif.

La position des deux compagnes pourrait sembler étrange. La sauveuse est plus grande que son amie et la charpente solide de son corps, bien que très souple, a quelque chose d’encombrant. Mais pour Regina, la posture inverse est inconcevable. Les jambes sans fin d’Emma sont repliées vers la droite, blotties confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Le haut de sa hanche repose sur la cuisse arrondie du maire. Elle enlace de ses bras solides le buste de son amante, la tête appuyée contre ses clavicules. 

Toutes deux sont encore vêtues de leurs vêtements de travail, à l’exception des bottes du shérif. Elle porte un de ses jeans trop serrés, au sujet desquels Regina envisage parfois de faire une scène de jalousie. Son débardeur exhibe délicieusement ses biceps, si nettement dessinés qu’ils semblent se détacher en relief sur un fond flou, ainsi que ses rondes épaules blanches. Sa maîtresse peut caresser à loisir les membres ravissants. Elle porte aussi de grosses chaussettes de laine qui font sourire la puissante magicienne. Cette dernière est vêtue d’une de ses tenues féminines, sexy et élégantes, composée de chaussures montantes, de collants noirs, d’une jupe anthracite au tissu doux et souple et d’un chemisier blanc bien ajusté dont un des boutons baille dangereusement sous la pression exercée par la poitrine généreuse.

Depuis le départ d’Henri, la belle sorcière quitte dès qu’elle le peut son bureau. Lui est-il arrivé de négliger son travail à cause d’Emma ? Ce n’est pas impossible. Aussitôt rentrée, elle se lance à corps perdu dans la seule tâche qu’elle ne confie pas entièrement à ses deux femmes de ménage ou à son jardinier : la cuisine. Nourrir l’être aimé est véritablement devenu l’un des plus grands bonheurs de sa vie. Les tétées, quant à elles, ont généralement lieu le week-end ou lorsque le shérif a de bonnes raisons de penser (mais l’imprévu vient souvent déranger leur organisation) que la journée du lendemain sera tranquille. Car ces jeux étourdissants se révèlent exténuants, en particulier pour Emma dont l’activité quotidienne est bien plus physique. Éprouvant brusquement, avec une intensité merveilleuse, tout le poids du corps alangui sur le sien, Regina se rend soudainement à l’évidence : elle est heureuse, parfaitement. Elle doit réprimer un sanglot ; il ne faut pas troubler son amante au moment où elle s’apprête à parler.

La jolie blonde, quant à elle, rentre au foyer plus tard, vers sept heures du soir. Elle est probablement plus loyale envers la ville, plus dévouée que la sorcière. Après avoir somptueusement alimenté sa compagne, Madame le Maire passe avec elle au salon, sans se soucier de faire la vaisselle. Emma n’aime pas beaucoup que l’usage de la magie vienne supplanter le moindre geste du quotidien. Aussi, Regina n’use-t-elle de ses pouvoirs qu’avec parcimonie. Heureusement, ses employés salariés s’occuperont dès le lendemain des tâches ménagères. 

Il faut dire que ce mode de vie, construit pour que les deux femmes puissent consacrer l’une à l’autre le plus de temps possible, ne fait pas le bonheur de tout le monde. Les parents d’Emma se sentent délaissés et Snow n’a pas la langue dans sa poche. David, lui, se montre plus compréhensif. Le maire préfère ne pas penser aux arguments qu’il donne sans doute à sa femme pour justifier le fait que leur fille se fasse de plus en plus rare. Le shérif passe du temps avec son père au travail ; elle va voir sa mère dès qu’elle le peut, généralement à l’école, heureusement toute proche de son bureau. « De quoi se plaignent-ils ? », pense Regina. « Tu les as privés de leur enfant pendant vingt-huit ans » lui répond une petite voix intime qu’elle préférerait ignorer. 

Le maire de la ville doit rester informée, bien sûr. Storybrooke n’est plus tout à fait un espace coupé du monde extérieur, bien que cela reste en partie vrai. Elle lit les journaux, locaux, nationaux et internationaux, durant sa journée de travail, généralement en déjeunant, sauf bien sûr si elle ne peut résister au désir de s’assurer en personne qu’Emma, dans son petit bureau, a de quoi se sustenter dignement, en quantité comme en qualité. La sauveuse se braque parfois face à ces comportements excessivement protecteurs. Mais au fond d’elle-même, elle sait que la sorcière veut seulement lui promettre silencieusement qu’elle n’aura plus jamais faim. 

Toujours est-il que Regina, devant le repas préparé avec tant d’amour, informe chaque soir son amante, déployant toute son intelligence et tout son esprit, ce qui permet aux deux femmes, une fois la porte de la salle-à-manger fermée, de ne jamais allumer la télévision. Le poste muet ne revient à la vie que lors des visites trop rares d’Henri. Au lieu de cela, le maire prend un livre posé sur la table basse et fait la lecture à Emma. C’est presque aussi intime que le sexe. Ces séances peuvent durer deux heures ou plus et à chaque minute, comme une vibration qui traverse sa poitrine, la gracieuse reine peut percevoir l’attention avide de la jeune femme.

Car la sauveuse n’a pas été très brillante à l’école. Perdue dans ses luttes quotidiennes, constamment endolorie, épuisée, affamée, apeurée, transie, habituée à être délaissée et ignorée, elle n’avait pas même fini ses études secondaires lorsqu’elle s’est enfuie de son dernier foyer. Elle venait d’avoir dix-sept ans. Lorsque Regina s’est aperçue du profond complexe d’infériorité qui consumait depuis toujours l’estime que son amante pouvait se porter à elle-même, il était trop tard pour retirer tous les mots blessants qu’elle lui avait adressés depuis leur première rencontre. 

Emma est devenue une experte de la dissimulation mais avec sa maîtresse, elle baisse généralement la garde. Cela s’est passé deux mois environ avant le départ d’Henri. Allongées dans leur lit, elles venaient enfin de jouir l’une après l’autre. Le shérif dévorait tendrement de ses lèvres rose pâle la bouche pourpre et pulpeuse, murmurant « ma reine » dans un souffle chaud. Soudain, elle a relevé la tête, a regardé sa bien-aimée avec adoration. Le beau sourire ingénu de la sauveuse a illuminé son fin visage, que Regina contemplait tout entier, car elles n’avaient pas éteint la lumière. Cheveux d’or et grands yeux d’émeraude, pommettes doucement pointues, petit nez retroussé parsemé d’adorables taches, fossette au menton. Les mots qui devaient tout changer entre elles ont été prononcés. « Tu sais que « regina » veut dire « reine » en latin ? » 

Sans réfléchir, parce que les taquineries au sujet de l’ignorance d’Emma avaient toujours fait partie de leurs rapports, le maire a répondu en empruntant l’accent guindé qu’elle employait avec elle, au début, lorsqu’elles étaient encore deux femmes qui se battaient pour l’amour d’un enfant. « Je suis étonnée que vous possédiez cette référence, Mademoiselle Swan ! » Cette fois, l’être aimé n’a pas pu faire semblant, n’a pas pu adopter le visage impassible, le ton blasé, légèrement agacé, avec lequel elle avait toujours répondu à ce type d’insulte à peine voilée. Ses traits se sont figés et elle a eu comme un sursaut. Se redressant sur les genoux, elle a ramené la lourde couette sur ses seins nus et a esquissé un mouvement pour se lever. N’eût été la réaction de Regina, elle se serait sans doute rendue à la salle de bains, aurait pris une douche en pleurant et serait revenue se coucher en assurant à sa compagne que tout allait bien.

Mais la reine a vu, a compris. Elle s’est redressée, a saisi les épaules de la jeune femme. « Pardon, mon amour ! Je ne voulais pas. » Emma a à peine lutté quelques instants avant de s’effondrer sur le sein de la sorcière, la tête posée tout contre sa gorge. Les sanglots ont commencé. Regina n’a posé aucune question car cela n’était pas nécessaire, mais sa voix veloutée a offert tout ce qu’elle pouvait de baume pour l’amour-propre endommagé. « Tu sais que tu es intelligente, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es brillante, mon trésor, je l’ai toujours su, même quand nous étions ennemies. » Lorsque, enfin, la sauveuse s’est calmée, le maire a offert de l’aider à rattraper son retard.

Emma a toujours eu de grandes difficultés à lire. Il faut dire que ses yeux voient très mal de près. De loin, les lentilles qui ont remplacé ses lunettes dès qu’elle en a eu les moyens corrigent parfaitement sa vue, ce qui explique son habileté au tir, mais pour déchiffrer, c’est une autre paire de manches. Elle a expliqué d’une petite voix à sa compagne désolée que depuis sa sortie de prison, elle s’était efforcée de combler ses lacunes. Elle se dit « intellectuellement lente » et Regina se rend compte avec douleur que ce sont les mots qu’elle a choisis pour se définir, afin de ne pas avoir à en prononcer de plus injurieux. Pourtant, dès l’époque où elle s’efforçait de se faire un nom en tant que garante de caution, elle a tout mis en œuvre (et avec succès, la reine le sait bien) pour se construire une culture générale, écoutant et enregistrant le plus d’informations possible. Les séances de lecture à voix haute ont débuté quelques jours plus tard et sont devenues ensuite un rituel quotidien indispensable. Ce soir, elles ont terminé le recueil de nouvelles d’Edgar Poe.

Quelques moments d’un confortable silence flottent entre elles. Puis, Emma reprend, un peu hésitante tout de même : « Ce que tu fais pour moi… les tétées, c’est… » La sorcière accentue légèrement sa caresse sur la tête blonde. La proposition, en partie implicite, est plus que tentante. Ses fantasmes sont innombrables et elle est très loin de les avoir tous réalisés. Avec la sauveuse, elle s’est toujours montrée prudente, consciente qu’elle est de sa fragilité, des terribles secrets qui doivent encore être révélés. « Tu ne me dois rien, tu sais » murmure-t-elle. La princesse soupire, baisse légèrement la tête pour mieux profiter des doigts agiles qui s’enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans ses cheveux. Puis elle relève le menton, plonge les yeux dans le regard noir et brillant. La reconnaissance se manifeste dans les prunelles vertes avec une telle intensité que la reine comprend qu’elle va céder à la tentation. « Je te dois tout au contraire ».

Alors Regina se lance. Qui ne tente rien n’a rien, après tout. Scrutant le beau visage à la recherche de la première réaction, elle chuchote, en détachant bien distinctement chaque mot, car elle veut être sûre d’être comprise. « Est-ce que tu aimes être pénétrée ? » Ce qui passe tout d’abord dans le regard d’Emma relève plutôt de la confusion. En effet, son amante la pénètre tous les jours, des doigts, de la langue. Quand elle comprend que la demande évoque une intrusion plus profonde, elle se crispe légèrement, se reprend aussitôt. La sorcière a tout vu. Cependant, elle ne renonce pas tout de suite. Le shérif ne s’attendait sans doute pas à ça et la surprise peut expliquer sa réserve. 

La voix chaude s’est faite si grave qu’elle pourrait presque passer pour masculine. « Avec la magie, pratiquement tout est possible, tu sais ». « Oh ! Je sais ! » répond Emma. Pensant au lait foisonnant, la jeune femme dirige sans y penser une main vers la poitrine revêtue de soie. Elle connaît désormais si bien les seins de sa maîtresse que son index se pose immédiatement, sans la moindre hésitation, sur une aréole, pourtant invisible sous les deux couches du chemisier et du soutien-gorge. Le long doigt calleux dessine rêveusement la forme en anneau et elle sent à travers le tissu que la chair fripée réagit et se gonfle. Le mouvement léger fait instantanément durcir le mamelon.

Regina se mord les lèvres, attend patiemment que la jolie blonde comprenne. Lorsqu’elle relève la tête et la regarde, les yeux écarquillés, la rougeur envahissant petit à petit son visage, la sorcière sait qu’elle a décodé sa demande. « Oh ! » répond seulement Emma. Elle baisse le regard, se mord les lèvres, a un léger mouvement de recul. Alors la reine réalise que sa proposition n’est pas judicieuse. Elle enlace son amante, la retient fermement dans ses bras, murmure à son oreille. « Mon bébé, tu sais que je ne t’obligerai pas… S’il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. » La sauveuse se calme, se love dans les bras protecteurs. Regina repose sa question, cette fois en la mettant à la forme négative. « Tu n’aimes pas être pénétrée, mon amour ? »

Emma ouvre la bouche, hésite, la referme, se décide. « Je… je n’ai pas envie que tu changes à ce point-là. » Le maire sait que l’argument n’est qu’une mauvaise excuse car le shérif connaît d’avance la réponse. « Ce ne serait que temporaire, bien sûr, comme les montées de lait. » Quelques minutes de caresses tendres. Regina écoute patiemment le souffle légèrement irrégulier de l’être aimé, puis elle reprend, un peu pressante. « Réponds à ma question. » Après avoir encore hésité, Emma se lance. La reine reconnaît la toute petite voix, celle des confidences les plus difficiles à formuler. « Neal… » Quelques instants de silence encore. « Neal était très gentil. Il m’aimait, je crois. Il a essayé d’être doux, mais… » La sorcière ne dit rien. Elle connaît suffisamment son amante pour savoir que le barrage est maintenant brisé et que la soirée sera longue. « Je venais d’avoir mes règles pour la première fois, à dix-sept ans. » Un petit rire auto-dépréciateur. « Malnutrition » spécule la reine. « Je… je lui avais dit que j’étais vierge. C’était plausible, j’imagine. »

La reine pense au petit sexe étroit. Si étroit en fait que, même au plus fort de la passion, c’est à peine si elle peut y glisser sans douleur un troisième doigt. Elle se fustige d’avoir fait sa proposition car elle devrait être la mieux placée pour savoir qu’elle est absurde. Mais la question de savoir qui a dépucelé Emma, et surtout l’âge qu’elle avait alors, vient se placer au tout premier plan. Elle doute que cela ait été consensuel. L’idée jaillit dans son esprit, insupportable. Certains dégâts, causés par des monstres encore jamais évoqués, sont peut-être à l’origine de la puberté tardive. Elle se rassure comme elle peut : après tout, Emma a été capable de donner la vie à un merveilleux petit garçon, éclatant de santé. « Ma chérie, quand… » commence-t-elle. La petite voix l’interrompt. « J’ai pas envie d’en parler ce soir. » Regina se tait, attend, dans l’espoir que la sauveuse continue, ce qui finit par se produire. « Il a tout fait pour être tendre et respectueux mais… » La sorcière sait que le discours sera entrecoupé de longs silences. Le mieux est de la laisser parler. « … mais ça m’a tout de même fait mal. » Emma tremble légèrement et la magicienne sait qu’elle minimise ses souffrances. « Alors, pour répondre à ta question, non, j’aime pas beaucoup ça. » Le maire pense que c’est fini. Mais soudain : « Et puis je suis allée en prison… »

Cela fait des années, avant même qu’elles ne soient amies, que Regina s’interroge sur ces onze mois que la sauveuse a passés derrière les barreaux, enceinte, âgée de dix-sept ans au début. Ce soir, la barrière est-elle enfin levée? Le maire tente une approche : « D’après Auguste, c’était une prison pour mineures, avec une réputation assez bonne… » Cette fois, à sa grande surprise, Emma répond immédiatement. « Ça, c’était au début… Trois mois après j’ai eu dix-huit ans. Ils ne se sont pas gênés pour me transférer d’avance. Je n’ai passé que trois semaines dans cette soi-disant « bonne » prison. Les autorités s’en fichaient. J’étais juste une pupille de l’état, qui avait fugué en plus. C’était un endroit… beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur. » La jeune femme s’est tue à nouveau. Regina sait qu’il faut la relancer, même si c’est avec prudence. « Mais… tu étais enceinte… » Un gros soupir : « Je ne le savais pas encore… quand je l’ai appris, il était trop tard. Le directeur s’en foutait. J’ai essayé de faire appel mais je n’avais pas d’argent. L’avocat commis d’office ne se pointait jamais aux rendez-vous. » 

La main gauche de la sauveuse s’est refermée convulsivement sur le sein de la reine, comme si elle s’accrochait à un doudou. Regina se demande s’il serait sage de lui apporter sa couverture de bébé, y renonce pour l’instant. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. « Mon ange, demande-t-elle, est-ce que… quelqu’un t’a fait du mal là-bas ? » Un silence si long que tout autre que la sorcière penserait que c’est fini. Et enfin : « Les autres détenues. » Encore un battement. « J’étais la plus jeune. » Quelques minutes se passent, les tremblements s’intensifient. « Elles ne m’ont pas violée si c’est ce que tu penses. » Nouvelle interruption. La reine n’est pas du tout rassurée car elle sait à quel point Emma sous-évalue les épreuves qu’elle traverse. « Qu’est-ce qu’elles t’ont fait ? » 

Une pause de quelques secondes à peine. « C’était des attouchements… dans les douches… » Même si cela pourrait paraître cruel, Regina sait qu’il faut interroger la jeune femme, lui permettre de vider son sac. « Mais… tu n’es pas du genre à te laisser faire, mon trésor… » D’une toute petite voix cassée, la sauveuse répond : « À cinq ou six contre une, c’est difficile… » La main gauche de la sorcière est prise dans les cheveux blonds, alors elle ne peut serrer que son poing droit, enfonçant violemment ses ongles dans ses paumes pour calmer sa colère. La conversation doit à tout prix continuer, arriver à une conclusion. Ce n’est que de cette façon qu’elles pourront toutes deux trouver un semblant de paix. 

« Et … les gardiens ? » demande-t-elle. La réponse fuse : « En général, ils ne faisaient que regarder. » Regina se met à pleurer. Bien entendu, sa question signifiait que les détenteurs de l’autorité auraient dû protéger une jeune fille sans défense, enceinte qui plus est, mais le fait qu’Emma se soit méprise rend la révélation encore plus insupportable. Comme si elle n’envisageait pas une seconde que quelqu’un aurait dû la défendre. Et le « en général » signifie qu’elle n’a pas été violentée que par des femmes. Mais la blonde est bien plus intelligente qu’elle ne le pense elle-même. En sentant sous sa joue la poitrine de la sorcière se soulever, en entendant ses sanglots, elle comprend qu’un malentendu s’est produit. 

Elle relève la tête, contemple le visage de la reine, essuie ses larmes. « Ils ne m’ont pas violée non plus, Regina. » Devant le silence qui accueille cette affirmation, elle reprend sa place, pelotonnée contre sa maîtresse, offre quelques précisions. « Et ces femmes… elles ne faisaient que me toucher. Elles n’ont jamais utilisé d’objet, ni rien, seulement leurs mains et leurs bouches. Et elles n’étaient pas toujours assez nombreuses pour… tu sais… enfoncer leurs doigts… » Après un instant de réflexion, Emma ajoute, et c’est comme un dernier coup fatal… « … ou leurs langues… c’était seulement si elles avaient la possibilité de me tenir les jambes. »

La reine touche toute la peau qu’elle peut atteindre. Les bras, les épaules, le visage ; elle veut leur communiquer sa chaleur, son amour. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration pour se contenir. Les paroles du shérif, se voulant rassurantes, sont autant d’épingles brûlantes enfoncées dans son cœur. Après un autre long moment de silence, Emma martèle, toujours de son angélique timbre d’enfant « C’était pas du viol ».

Cette fois, Regina se déchire et se cabre sous la violence de l’affirmation. Elle empoigne les avant-bras de neige, les enserre brutalement, redresse la jeune femme sur ses genoux et la secoue avec férocité. « Mais comment, COMMENT peux-tu dire que ce n’est pas du viol ? » Elle a crié le deuxième « comment ». Les autres mots sont comme sifflés d’une voix blanche de colère. Elle donne au fin corps musclé une seconde secousse, si rude que la tête blonde part en arrière comme celle d’un bébé maltraité. « Enfin, Emma, tu n’es pas STUPIDE ! » Le mot est horriblement mal choisi. Même dans l’état où elle est, la reine s’en rend compte et décide de s’y tenir. Elle veut sortir Emma de son déni, la plonger dans la dépression et le désespoir plutôt que de l’entendre minimiser les tourments qu’on lui a infligés. 

Elle crie à présent sans discontinuer, hurlant à pleins poumons certains mots, crachant presque en direction du joli visage, et l’idée qu’elle a bien fait d’insonoriser la maison lui traverse inopinément l’esprit. « Tu étais une ENFANT, Emma ! Une enfant ! Et tu as découvert en prison que tu en portais un dans ton ventre, sans personne pour se soucier de vous deux, si ce n’est une cohorte de violeuses et de pervers qui auraient pu TUER Henri dans ton corps ! » Elle rétablit sa respiration, prend une seconde pour regarder sa compagne qui en ce moment lui inspire autant de pitié que d’amour, autant de rage que de tendresse, et elle est prise d’un élan qu’elle réprime à grand peine, celui de gifler la sauveuse à la volée. Les yeux verts sont écarquillés dans une expression incrédule et horrifiée, les pupilles dilatées de surprise, la bouche béante. Mais Regina n’a pas fini. 

Elle imprime une troisième secousse qui fait dangereusement balloter la jolie tête. « Et ces ordures qui t’ont expédiée dans cet ENFER sous prétexte que tu avais un destin ! C’est ce porc, qui ne pensait qu’à se taper une fille de dix-sept ans, qui aurait dû se faire molester dans les douches, tu entends ? » Une respiration, encore, sans quoi la sorcière pourrait s’évanouir. « Ton destin t’aurait rattrapée de toute façon ! Et tu aurais dû avoir quelqu’un auprès de toi, quelqu’un qui t’aime et s’occupe de toi ! Auguste t’a envoyée sciemment en prison soi-disant parce que tu avais besoin d’être remise dans le droit chemin ! » Un rire tout à fait démoniaque s’échappe de la gorge de la reine. En l’entendant, elle se calme un peu mais continue sur sa lancée : « C’était d’amour, de soins, d’éducation et de confort dont tu avais besoin, Emma, pas de TORTURE !!!!!!!! » Elle s’égosille tellement sur le dernier mot qu’elle sent quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge. 

Alors elle s’apaise brusquement. Elle reste haletante, épuisée. Elle contemple l’être aimé comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Enfin, en chuchotant à travers ses larmes, car elle n’a plus la force de crier, elle conclut : « Rien de tout cela n’aurait dû arriver, ma chérie… Tu ne méritais pas… » Un sanglot l’empêche de continuer. Elle baisse la tête, aperçoit ses propres mains, si serrées sur les membres déliés que ceux-ci sont déjà marbrés de rouge et de gris. Horrifiée, elle ouvre les doigts, considère sa compagne, s’attend à trouver rancœur, peur, trahison dans son regard. 

Emma reste muette. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence du salon n’est coupé que par deux respirations erratiques. Puis, le shérif lève une main hésitante qui vient doucement caresser la joue mouillée de son amante. Lorsqu’elle parle, elle a retrouvé sa voix d’adulte, un peu rauque. « Personne ne me l’a jamais dit. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Elles s’embrassent ensuite très longtemps, parfois haletantes, souvent tendres et appliquées. La bouche rose sur les lèvres charnues et humides. Se dégustant mutuellement, langues entremêlées, doigts enfoncés dans les cheveux de l’autre. S’interrompant pour se regarder avec adoration. Regina a plusieurs fois voulu parler, demander pardon, mais sa compagne l’a arrêtée, un doigt sur ses lèvres : « Chut ! Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner. » Les yeux pleins de larmes, la magicienne a longuement cajolé de ses mains les beaux bras contusionnés, a supplié : « Laisse-moi te guérir. » Sourire de l’être aimé, hochement de tête. D’un geste, elle a effacé les marques.

Après quoi, Emma a repris sa place, pelotonnée contre sa compagne, la tête appuyée sur son cœur. « Je te remercie » a-t-elle murmuré. Le maire se demande bien ce qui lui vaut cette gratitude. L’avoir écoutée ? Lui avoir hurlé dessus ? Lui avoir dit qu’elle ne méritait pas d’être violée, chaque jour peut-être, pendant plus de dix mois? L’avoir secouée comme un prunier et lui avoir meurtri les bras ?   
Toujours est-il que la tempête semble passée. La sorcière reprend exactement là où elles en étaient avant le récit d’Emma. Elle fourre les mains dans la chevelure dorée, caresse les épaules nues.

Lorsqu’elle parle, sa propre voix la surprend. « Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions? Tu n’es pas obligée de répondre, bien sûr ! » « Tout ce que tu veux », répond le shérif dans un souffle. « Est-ce que tu as été bien nourrie, là-bas ? » Le sujet fait curieusement irruption et en dit long sur les obsessions nourricières de Madame le Maire. Si Emma est surprise, elle n’en laisse rien paraître et répond sans hésitation. « C’était horrible. Enfin, pour être honnête, pas pire que ce que j’avais la plupart du temps dans mon enfance, mais dans la rue je m’étais habituée à mieux, franchement… Le plus gros problème… » La sauveuse s’interrompt. Son amante lui vient en aide : « Elles te volaient ta nourriture, c’est ça ? » Quelques instants de silence. « Disons plutôt qu’elles me la confisquaient et s’en servaient pour me faire faire… ce qu’elles ne pouvaient pas obtenir sans m’y obliger… » Un battement, encore. Regina caresse la tête soyeuse. Emma reprend : « Je suppose qu’on peut appeler ça de la prostitution. D’ailleurs ce n’était pas la première fois… » 

La sorcière soupire. S’énerver encore ne serait pas très constructif. « Mais… après, elles te rendaient ce qui était à toi ? » demande-t-elle. Léger haussement d’épaules : « Jamais tout. Elles en mangeaient la plus grande partie. J’ai perdu beaucoup de poids. » Regina ferme les yeux, sent que les larmes vont couler à nouveau, commence. « Mon bébé… » Mais la jeune femme anticipe la question : « Ne me demande pas combien de kilos. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que quand je suis sortie et qu’ils m’ont rendu les vêtements que j’avais sur le dos en arrivant, mon legging et même ma culotte me tombaient sur les chevilles. » 

Petit rire nerveux. Le maire ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. « Que… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait? » interroge-t-elle? La réponse vient sans embarras. Jamais Emma ne s’est racontée si librement. « Eh bien, heureusement que j’avais une robe, un manteau et un sac, où j’ai fourré mon collant et ma culotte. Quand je suis sortie, j’ai tout de suite trouvé la voiture que Neal m’avait laissée. Elle était garée juste devant la prison. Comme elle nous avait servi de maison pendant plusieurs mois, j’y planquais toujours quelques vêtements de rechange. J’espérais au moins y trouver des sous-vêtements, et puis, ils ne s’étaient pas donné la peine de laver ma robe, tu penses… Mais il n’y avait plus rien. »

Regina pose un baiser sur le front adoré. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? » La jolie voix reprend : « Je n’avais pas le moindre centime. Il me fallait un travail, coûte que coûte. » La belle sorcière pense à l’argent qu’Auguste a volé à Emma. Elles se sont tant raconté leurs vies. « Ne pas s’énerver », s’admoneste-t-elle. La jeune femme continue : « Je m’étais juré de ne plus voler. Je ne voulais pas me prostituer… pas si j’avais le choix. Alors je suis entrée dans tous les bars miteux que je croisais. Avec mon allure de clown, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Un type a fini par me dire qu’il me prenait à l’essai comme serveuse, que je pouvais commencer l’après-midi même. J’espérais qu’il me donnerait un uniforme ou… enfin, quelque chose à me mettre… mais quand je lui ai demandé, il a éclaté de rire et… » Une petite hésitation : « …et il m’a mis une grande claque sur les fesses. » Quelques instants de silence : « Puis il m’a dit qu’il ne me paierait pas avant la semaine suivante mais que je pouvais toujours essayer d’avoir des pourboires. Il me restait une heure avant de commencer. Il m’a permis d’utiliser ses toilettes. Il y avait un évier. Je me suis lavée un peu. » 

Encore un court silence. « J’étais affamée. Je n’avais rien mangé depuis la veille. Mais j’y étais habituée. En même temps, je savais qu’il fallait absolument que j’avale quelque chose le soir-même, sinon je ne serais pas capable de travailler le lendemain. Quand mon service a commencé, j’y suis allée. » Un gros soupir. « Pendant toute la soirée, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu’au fait que je ne portais pas de culotte. Ma robe m’arrivait au milieu des cuisses et sans mon legging, j’avais les jambes nues. Heureusement il ne faisait pas froid. Les clients étaient tous des hommes, sans exception, et ils avaient les mains baladeuses. J’étais terrifiée à l’idée que l’un d’eux soulève ma robe… » Sa voix s’étrangle légèrement, puis elle se reprend. « Mais ce n’est pas arrivé. Ils se sont contentés de me toucher les fesses et de loucher sur mes seins. J’ai serré les dents et ça m’a rapporté quelques pourboires. Le bar a fermé vers deux heures du matin. J’avais tellement faim que je voyais flou, même avec mes lunettes. » 

Elle se redresse, regarde sa maîtresse avec un sourire radieux, comme pour partager une joie. « À côté, il y avait une baraque qui vendait des hot-dogs, des frites, des sandwiches. J’avais juste assez pour me payer un cheeseburger. J’ai vraiment eu l’impression que c’était ce qui m’était arrivé de mieux dans la vie. » Regina essaie de sourire, caresse doucement les joues aimées, passe un doigt sur la bouche qui accepte si gentiment de parler. « Tu veux qu’on aille manger des cheeseburgers chez Granny demain, pour le déjeuner ? » propose-t-elle. « Je devrais pouvoir me libérer facilement. » Le beau sourire s’élargit : « Cool ! » En temps normal, le maire aurait taquiné sa bien-aimée sur son « éloquence ».

Emma se réinstalle sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, soupire de bien-être, reprend sans y être invitée, ce qui constitue pour la reine une immense victoire. « J’ai dormi dans ma voiture. La situation n’était pas facile, mais c’était tellement bon de ne plus être enfermée… Le lendemain, j’ai… » Le flux spontané s’est coupé très brusquement. Surprise, la sorcière demande : « Quoi, mon amour ? » Le corps de l’être aimé se crispe un peu mais elle continue. La voix est à nouveau chétive et comme frileuse. « Tu vas te fâcher. » Caresses encourageantes sur les bras, sur les épaules. « Non, ma chérie, je ferai un effort. Dis-moi. » Réticente, le shérif reprend néanmoins. « Je suis allée dans un supermarché et je… j’ai volé une robe et une culotte en coton. Tu imagines si j’avais été arrêtée ? J’avais décidé de ne plus le faire mais c’était vraiment impossible que je continue à travailler comme ça. Je n’avais aucun moyen de prendre une douche ; mes vêtements allaient se mettre à sentir mauvais, ce qui n’était pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi car je savais que les clients ne me donnaient des pourboires que parce qu’ils me trouvaient mignonne, malgré l’amaigrissement. C’était vraiment un boui-boui minable, ils n’étaient pas difficiles. Et surtout je me laissais tripoter. » La reine se mord les lèvres. 

« Je n’ai plus jamais rien volé après ça, je te le jure. Je lavais ma culotte tous les jours et une de mes robes un jour sur deux, dans l’évier sale des toilettes du bar, avec un bout de savon que j’avais trouvé et caché. Je les faisais sécher comme je pouvais dans la coccinelle. J’ai même lavé ma culotte et mon legging trop grands pour les revendre. Tous mes pourboires passaient en nourriture. J’avais constamment faim. Une fois que ma situation s’est stabilisée, ça m’a pris presqu’un an pour retrouver mon poids normal. Au bout d’une semaine, le type m’a payée. J’ai tenu le coup comme ça pendant un mois. Je me suis acheté quelques vêtements, le minimum vital, et j’ai économisé tout ce que je pouvais. C’était très peu mais j’ai pu louer une chambre crasseuse. » La sauveuse relève la tête, regarde son amante, offre son sourire désarmant. « Et il y avait une douche. » 

Le récit, Regina s’en rend compte, arrive à une conclusion. « Quand je me suis sentie un peu mieux, plus présentable, je suis partie à la recherche d’un autre boulot, mieux payé et moins… » Elle cherche le mot quelques instants. « Disons moins dégradant. J’ai été embauchée dans un café un peu plus correct, où les clients ne passaient pas leur temps, au mieux à me faire des remarques et des gestes graveleux, au pire à me peloter. Je sais que j’ai probablement fait la fine bouche, étant donné les circonstances, mais je n’en pouvais vraiment plus. » Avec une grande prudence et en essayant de garder son calme, la reine risque un commentaire : « Ce qu’ils t’ont fait est ignoble, Emma. S’ils se contentaient de siffler et de t’humilier, ça s’appelle du harcèlement sexuel. Les attouchements, ce sont des agressions et des outrages, et ça inclut la claque du type qui t’a embauchée. En réunion en plus, et sur une personne évidemment vulnérable. Tu es shérif, ma chérie, tu connais très bien les lois. Je veux que tu les appliques à toi-même. » La jeune femme semble considérer pendant quelques instants l’hypothèse que sa maîtresse soit dans le vrai.

À l’instigation d’Emma, les deux femmes échangent un long baiser très doux. Ensuite, la sauveuse change de position, se place à califourchon sur les genoux de la divine sorcière. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de jais, dessine de l’autre la courbure de la mâchoire délicatement saillante. « Je voudrais arrêter de raconter pour ce soir. » La magicienne se pose un univers de questions mais il faut lâcher prise. « Bien sûr, mon trésor. » Le sourire de la jeune femme semble très fatigué. Regina jette un œil à la pendule. Onze heures. Mais Emma reprend la parole.

« Mon amour… à propos de ce que tu m’as demandé… » La réaction de la belle brune est instantanée : « Non » dit-elle d’une voix ferme. Sa compagne renchérit : « Je te fais confiance. On pourrait quand même essayer. Avec la magie, tu pourrais… » Le shérif baisse les yeux, rougit joliment. « Tu pourrais décider de la taille… en longueur et en largeur… » Mais la reine répond, déterminée : « Il n’en est pas question. Tu n’en as pas envie et ça te fait peur. Quand je te donne mon lait, j’aime ça autant que toi. Je ne te ferai rien sans être sûre que tu le désires réellement! » La sauveuse ne renonce pas immédiatement, touche la joue veloutée, cherche à être persuasive : « Mais… » Alors la voix du maire se fait définitive, presque sévère : « Emma, le sujet est clos ! » Le ravissant visage se ferme, les coins de la bouche de corail tombent, les yeux d’émeraude se baissent. Petite fille réprimandée, réduite au silence.

Regina soupire. « Tu es épuisée, ma puce. Il est temps que tu dormes. Tu dois te lever tôt demain. » Elle esquisse le geste de se redresser. Mais la jolie blonde, comme un tout petit enfant qui refuse d’être posé à terre, resserre les jambes autour de son amante. « Attends ! » dit-elle. La sorcière obtempère, dans l’expectative. « Demande-moi autre chose alors » réclame Emma. Le maire soupire. « Il est tard, mon ange. On en parlera demain. » Mais l’être aimé insiste. « Non, s’il te plaît. Terminons cette discussion. Je ne pourrai pas m’endormir sinon. » « Est-ce à mon contact qu’elle a appris à être manipulatrice ? » se demande la plus machiavélique des reines. Toujours est-il que, se renfonçant contre le dossier du canapé, elle accepte silencieusement de poursuivre la conversation. 

Comprenant qu’elle a gagné, le shérif se love à nouveau contre le corps princier, fourre son visage dans le cou doux et gracile, le couvre de petits baisers affolants. Cette fois, elle est prête. Quoi que demande Regina, elle acceptera. Et la sorcière accueillera favorablement son cadeau. Sans quoi la reconnaissance qu’elle éprouve finira par l’étouffer. Ne pas lui présenter son visage aura l’avantage de lui cacher son expression. Il faut juste qu’elle maîtrise son corps et sa voix. Toute son attention est dirigée vers un seul et unique objectif : contrôler ses réactions. Les baisers mouillés remontent tout doucement sur la mâchoire, sur un lobe délicat, là où la sauveuse sait que c’est irrésistible. Elle susurre à l’orée d’une oreille : « Quels sont tes fantasmes ? » 

La puissante sorcière se sent soudain très vulnérable et Emma n’a vraiment pas l’air de vouloir mettre un terme à ses assauts sur sa peau sensible. Lorsqu’elle se met à trembler doucement, la jolie blonde cesse de parler, écoute tout en bécotant. Elle a compris que Madame le Maire va céder, et que ce qu’elle va révéler dépasse de loin son désir de pénétration. Enfin, un faux départ: « Tu sais que je suis… » Silence. La sauveuse est bien placée pour réaliser qu’il faut attendre. « Tu sais que je suis un peu… dominante… » Emma acquiesce d’un « Mmm… » approbateur, attrape une portion de chair à la base du cou et suce avec insistance. Encore un battement: « Je crois qu’on peut dire que je suis… euh… un peu sadique… » L’aveu n’a pas dû être si facile pour Regina, alors, malgré l’inquiétude qui l’étreint soudain, le shérif risque une plaisanterie. « … confessa la méchante reine. » La remarque détend notablement l’atmosphère et la sorcière a un léger rire. Après quoi, elle attend la réaction de l’être aimé.

Le visage d’Emma est enfoui dans son cou. Elle n’a en aucune façon cessé de lui baiser le visage, l’oreille, la gorge. D’une voix pleine de sensualité, elle demande : « Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais me faire, Regina ? M’attacher ? » La reine répond d’une voix très basse : « Euh… J’avoue que c’est tentant mais non, ce n’est pas à ça que je pensais. » À contrecœur, mais bien sûr elle n’en laisse rien paraître, la sauveuse propose : « Me faire mal ? » Le silence lui répond et un sillon glacé se répand dans son ventre : la peur. Cependant, elle était prête à tout et rien ne transparaît, ni dans son corps ni dans sa voix. À sa très grande surprise, les tremblements de la sorcière s’intensifient, si fort qu’ils se diffusent dans ses propres membres. Quoi que ce soit, c’est d’une puissance inouïe. Le désir qu’est sur le point de révéler Regina doit être enfoui en elle depuis des décennies. Et Emma, malgré sa terreur grandissante, est paradoxalement envahie par une pensée délicieuse : elle sera la première à donner satisfaction à la reine sur ce point qu’elle ignore encore. 

Elle cajole son amante, entrecoupant ses baisers de demandes lascives : « Qu’est-ce que c’est, Regina ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Le torse de la reine se raidit et sa compagne sent qu’elle va parler. Mais le mot qui s’échappe de ses lèvres serrées est d’abord inaudible. Le shérif doit se rapprocher, l’oreille pratiquement collée à la bouche de son amante. Elle lui demande, très bas : « Tu peux répéter, mon amour ? » Cette fois, elle a entendu le mot, prononcé dans un souffle. La sorcière claque presque des dents à présent. Elle a murmuré d’une voix défaillante : « Fessée. »

Les premières pensées d’Emma se bousculent dans sa tête, nombreuses et contradictoires. Tout d’abord, elle aurait imaginé un fantasme moins anodin pour une méchante sorcière de conte de fées. Regina n’a rien d’une bégueule. Pourtant, son rapport à la sexualité est ambigu. Son mariage forcé lui a fait traverser des épreuves, à elle aussi, et ses traumatismes sont réels. La difficulté avec laquelle Emma est finalement parvenue à lui arracher cette révélation semble suggérer que les « fessées » auxquelles elle aspire impliquent des caprices précis et compliqués. 

La sauveuse connaît très bien la douleur. C’est une vieille compagne acariâtre, qu’elle déteste mais à laquelle elle est tristement accoutumée. Pour Regina, elle est prête à l’affronter autant et aussi souvent qu’il le faudra, en femme amoureuse et terrorisée par l’idée de l’abandon. Quant à l’humiliation, il n’y a rien, lui semble-t-il, qu’elle ne puisse braver après ce qu’elle a déjà vécu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent aimée, choyée même. D’ailleurs, se faire frapper de la sorte n’est sans doute pas si terrible. Bien sûr cela réveille des théories de souvenirs pénibles mais, pour Emma, c’est pratiquement le cas de n’importe quelle expérience. Elle n’a pas pu convaincre sa maîtresse, tout à l’heure, de la laisser accéder à sa demande. Tant mieux d’ailleurs, car cela aura permis à la reine de formuler un appétit plus ardent. Cette fois, elle se fait la promesse de donner à la femme qu’elle idolâtre tout ce qu’elle veut et plus encore, quoi qu’il puisse lui en coûter. Mais il faut persuader Regina que c’est ce qu’elle, la sauveuse, désire réellement. 

Emma saisit entre ses dents, juste entre l’oreille droite et le cou, une portion de chair tendre, mord un peu, aspire fortement pour faire remonter le sang à la surface de la peau. Si elle en croit les frissons bouleversés qui secouent sans répit le corps de la sorcière, l’effet, combiné à l’espoir de courber une petite blonde déculottée en travers de ses genoux, est extraordinaire. Toujours sans la regarder, car elle ne se fie que très peu à l’expression de son visage, elle lui murmure : « Ma reine, je te propose quelque chose. Demain, c’est jeudi. Si tu veux me témoigner ta reconnaissance en avance, je boirais bien de ton nectar demain soir. » La nature maternelle du maire se manifeste aussitôt, comme par réflexe. « Mais tu travailles vendredi. Tu sais bien que ça t’épuise ! » La langue d’Emma vient lécher le visage de son amante, juste sous la mâchoire, ce qui lui ôte bien entendu tous ses moyens. 

« Si tu m’offres des cheeseburgers à midi, comme tu me l’as promis, je n’aurai plus très faim le soir et toi non plus. Tu feras quelque chose de léger. D’ailleurs en ce qui me concerne je préfère garder de la place pour le … plat de résistance. Et puis tu ne me liras que quelques poèmes, d’accord ? Shakespeare. » « C… Comme tu voudras » balbutie Regina. Le shérif continue sans cesser ses manœuvres de déstabilisation. À ce stade, la reine est prête à accepter d’emmener sa compagne sur la lune. Mais Emma n’a pas fini. « Et vendredi… vendredi on commencera Madame Bovary, OK ? Juste quelques pages. Et ensuite… » ayant parfaitement dompté l’expression de son visage, la sauveuse se redresse et plonge ses grands yeux dans les prunelles noires, dilatées de désir. « Et ensuite… tu me flanqueras une bonne correction. » La belle brune se mord les lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 4

Regina ne parvient pas à dormir. Après leur tumultueux échange, les amantes ont pris une douche ensemble. L’épuisement d’Emma était palpable, alors la reine l’a simplement maintenue contre elle, lui lavant rapidement les cheveux, le visage et le corps, pour ensuite l’aider à se brosser les dents, démêler les nœuds de sa chevelure et la sécher comme un petit enfant. Elle ne s’est pas donné la peine de la vêtir, l’a simplement étendue nue dans leur lit, l’emmitouflant soigneusement sous la couette. Il est plutôt rare que le shérif régresse à ce point, que sa compagne la prenne en charge de cette façon, sauf bien sûr après une tétée. Mais c’est un de ces soirs… Et le maire aime se sentir indispensable. Elle a de son côté terminé sa toilette puis a rejoint sa bien-aimée. La sauveuse dormait déjà profondément, un pouce dans la bouche. 

C’est la première fois depuis le début de leur vie commune qu’elle s’endort sans avoir fait l’amour. Les deux femmes sont quotidiennement tenaillées par de vigoureux besoins qui, pour l’une comme pour l’autre, n’avaient jamais été véritablement satisfaits avant leur union. Emma a quitté la maison tôt ce matin, ce qui signifie qu’elle n’a pas eu d’orgasme aujourd’hui, et cela inquiète étrangement la sorcière. En ce qui la concerne, la tension qui grésille comme une braise dans son ventre appelle sa main avec une force extraordinaire. Mais elle tient bon. Elle s’endormira ainsi, sans être apaisée. Tout d’abord, elle ne veut à aucun prix réveiller l’être aimé. Et puis il faut qu’elle se punisse.

Pourquoi a-t-elle parlé de cette faim qui la tourmente depuis l’époque où elle subissait les châtiments impitoyables de sa mère, composés de douleurs et d’avilissements ? Un détail dans le récit lamentable d’Emma… La claque sur les fesses, de la part d’un homme qui avait certainement flairé sa vulnérabilité et qui devinait sans peine que cette toute jeune fille à l’allure misérable ne se plaindrait pas. Regina s’en veut terriblement. Se peut-il qu’une part d’elle, la plus sombre sans doute, s’échauffe à l’idée de la détresse de sa bien-aimée ? Comment en douter de la part de la méchante reine ? Les émotions les plus diverses l’assaillent : chagrin, amour, excitation, bonheur, incertitude, honte, curiosité, peur. Et par-dessus tout, une rage aveugle contre tous ceux qui ont fait souffrir la douce créature qui partage sa vie.

La jeune femme est couchée sur le côté droit, présentant à la belle sorcière son profil parfait, suçant languissamment son pouce dans son sommeil; son poing gauche, convulsivement resserré comme celui d’un nouveau-né, repose sur le drap, tout près de son visage. Après quelques minutes, elle gémit un peu, sort de sa bouche un pouce ruisselant de salive, se frotte adorablement le nez. Ses deux mains viennent ensuite se poser sur l’oreiller, à côté de sa tête charmante. Avec son gracieux visage auréolé d’une cascade dorée éparse, sa peau fabuleusement blanche, ses paupières baissées, frangées de longs cils beiges, elle est l’archétype de la princesse de conte de fées. Et comment fait-elle, pense la reine, pour être aussi lumineuse ? On la croirait vraiment éclairée de l’intérieur. 

Regina rêve de brutaliser la jolie blonde depuis l’instant où elle l’a vue dans son allée, avec ses jambes qui n’en finissent pas, son léger déhanchement, et surtout l’assurance menaçante qu’elle n’était autre que la mère biologique d’Henri. Madame le Maire l’a bien entendu immédiatement désirée. Et la colère sourde qu’elle lui inspirait ne pouvait que réveiller ses désirs de châtiments corporels. Par ailleurs, il ne devrait pas être permis de porter des jeans aussi moulants quand on possède des fesses telles que les siennes. C’est un véritable appel au crime. La sorcière sait qu’aucune de ces pensées n’est défendable, bien sûr, mais cela n’a jamais empêché les pensées. Jusqu’à présent, elle ne s’est pas réellement abandonnée à l’attirance que lui inspire le derrière d’Emma, car elle n’est pas sûre de l’accueil que le shérif pourrait réserver aux gestes qu’elle souhaite tant pratiquer. C’est une limite étrange si l’on songe aux habitudes des deux femmes, faites de fétichisme et de domination. Mais c’est ainsi. Les idées vagabondes de Regina finissent par se ralentir, puis s’estompent alors qu’elle s’abandonne au sommeil.

Le déjeuner du lendemain chez Granny est un vrai moment de joie. Madame le Maire s’est entendue avec Ruby pour que les deux cheeseburgers soient énormes, garnis chacun de deux tranches de fromage, accompagnés de beaucoup de tomates, de salade et de cornichons, noyés de ketchup. La portion d’oignons frits est triplée car Emma n’en a jamais assez. Au cas où la sauveuse serait dans un de ces jours où son appétit s’avère vraiment insatiable, Ruby a préparé un troisième hamburger et guette, derrière le comptoir, un geste de la dame brune. Pour l’accompagner, et aussi comme un hommage à la nourriture qui a sauvé son amie de l’inanition, il y a dix-huit ans, Regina contrarie ses instincts diététiques et en prend un elle aussi. Elle surveille son poids depuis toujours, bien que la femme qui partage sa vie lui assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire. 

La gracieuse blonde offre à sa bien-aimée de merveilleux sourires et rit parfois de bonheur. Elles abordent mille sujets : la ville, la nourriture, Henri, les livres que la sorcière a lus à sa compagne, ceux qu’elle projette de lui lire dans un avenir proche. Mais les regards malicieux d’Emma, au-dessus de leurs assiettes, la rougeur qui envahit parfois le visage de la sombre sorcière, révèlent que toutes deux ont en tête des choses dont elles ne parleront pas en public.

Storybrooke reste une toute petite ville, où tout le monde se connaît. Bien entendu, chacun sait que le shérif et le maire forment un couple fusionnel, partageant un grand enfant, presque adulte. Personne n’oserait émettre à voix haute le moindre jugement car Regina continue à terroriser la plupart des habitants. Quant à la superbe jeune femme, sa fragilité est un secret connu seulement de son amante. À l’extérieur du foyer, elle est une guerrière, forte, brave, déterminée et singulièrement méfiante. 

Il n’en demeure pas moins qu’être un couple de lesbiennes dans une ville minière américaine, isolée et bien-pensante, nécessite une bonne dose de courage. Snow et David se comportent en parents, bien que l’institutrice fasse une belle-mère assez distante et parfois critique. Des amis ou connaissances tels que Belle, Archie, Ruby, Granny, voire Leroy, se montrent chaleureux, échangeant avec elles, quand ils les croisent, des propos badins ou sérieux selon les circonstances, demandant toujours des nouvelles d’Henri. Les autres habitants conservent une attitude à la fois froide et prudente. Certains regards, comme lorsqu’elles sont attablées en ce moment l’une en face de l’autre, expriment incompréhension, désapprobation, curiosité mal placée. Quand ils se font trop insistants, Regina foudroie de son œil de nuit les malotrus, les décourageant efficacement. 

La magicienne adore regarder manger Emma, c’est comme un vice. Elle a avalé environ trois fois moins de nourriture que sa compagne, pourtant elles finissent à peu près en même temps. Lorsque la jeune femme enfourne le dernier oignon frit puis le fait descendre avec une lampée de coca (elle s’efforce, sans toujours avoir la discipline de s’y tenir, de ne pas boire d’alcool pendant le service), la reine, fidèle à elle-même, lui propose le troisième cheeseburger, ce qui fait rire la sauveuse. Elle secoue la tête, regarde sa montre. 

Mais Madame le Maire n’a pas envie de retourner travailler tout de suite, elle veut retenir son âme sœur encore un peu. La soirée délicieuse qu’elles se sont promise semble si loin, sans parler de celle du lendemain, qui paradoxalement lui paraît filer vers elles à une vitesse étourdissante. Elle tend le menu au shérif, parle de sa voix basse et tentatrice : « Tu m’as dit que la journée était tranquille. S’il y a quelque chose d’important, ton père t’appellera. » Se penchant encore un peu plus, elle susurre comme si c’était une suggestion obscène : « Granny a rajouté de nouveaux desserts à son menu. Et je peux graisser la patte de Ruby pour avoir une double portion de chantilly et de cannelle sur ton chocolat chaud. » Rire cristallin. La sorcière sait qu’elle a gagné car bien entendu Emma raffole aussi du sucre ; elle s’est laissé tenter bien volontiers. 

Quand on est amoureux, tout devient sujet d’émerveillement, pense Regina. Elle adore l’appétit de sa maîtresse, notamment son goût pour la cannelle. Une idée, sans doute ridicule, lui traverse l’esprit. Existe-t-il un sort qui permette d’aromatiser le lait maternel? La jeune femme saisit la carte pour la consulter et le cœur du maire se serre un peu en la voyant plisser les yeux, éloigner le menu pour pouvoir le lire, puis le rapprocher. Elle déchiffre assez péniblement son choix : « Tarte aux noix de pécan et sirop d’érable ! » Elle rapproche son délicieux visage de celui de la reine et le regard de Regina se pose sur la bouche fine et pâle. Elle déglutit. Elle sait qu’Emma ne l’embrassera pas en public car ni l’une ni l’autre n’aime avoir une audience. Au lieu de cela, la sauveuse murmure : « Mais uniquement si tu m’accompagnes. » La belle sorcière cède, bien sûr : « Un milkshake à la vanille ». Un radieux sourire lui répond. Elle fait signe à Ruby.

En attendant les desserts, la jolie blonde feuillette distraitement le menu. Soudain, ses beaux yeux verts se fixent sur le coin d’une page, où est représenté l’emblème de la ville. Le visage diaphane se lève vers sa compagne. « Tiens ! J’avais jamais remarqué qu’il y avait un cygne sur le blason ! » Regina fronce les sourcils. « Mais non, Emma ! C’est un loup ! » La jeune femme montre le menu à son amante, lui désignant un point du doigt. « Mais regarde ! Sous son ventre, en tout petit. Il y a un cygne ! » 

La reine doit approcher la carte tout près de ses yeux ; l’être aimé l’aide à faire la distinction entre le fond strié de noir et de blanc et une forme pratiquement imperceptible. Elle finit par constater que la sauveuse a raison. La silhouette minuscule mais reconnaissable d’un cygne se cache à moitié derrière l’une des pattes du loup. Ruby apporte les desserts, un café et une tasse de chocolat chaud débordant de chantilly et de cannelle. Après avoir remercié avec chaleur, Emma plonge un doigt dans la crème et le porte à sa bouche. Regina se dit qu’elle devrait la réprimander affectueusement mais le geste est empreint d’une sensualité naïve qui la trouble, alors elle ne dit rien. Sa compagne est une adulte après tout, et Madame le maire est consciente de ne pas toujours la traiter comme telle.

De son côté, elle attaque son milkshake. Tandis qu’elle contemple sa bien-aimée, qui déguste son dessert, concentrée et les yeux baissés de plaisir, l’ébauche d’une étrange pensée lui vient. Elle ouvre la bouche pour la partager, hésite, la referme. Mais le shérif a perçu la légère tension et repose immédiatement sa cuillère dans son assiette. Brusquement inquiète, elle demande : « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Regina maudit l’évidente appréhension qui s’empare si soudainement de son amante, au moindre flottement. Comme si elle vivait dans la terreur continuelle de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne plus mériter l’amour. Alors, sans plus attendre, la reine se fait caressante et prend dans ses deux mains celle de son amie, ce qui est assez inhabituel en public. Elle commence aussitôt, de peur qu’Emma ne se mette à trembler d’angoisse. « Ma chérie, quand tu étais petite, est-ce que personne n’a jamais émis l’hypothèse que tu étais dyslexique ? » La jolie bouche s’ouvre de surprise. 

Regina sait que sa bien-aimée a été complètement abandonnée par le système scolaire, dès sa plus tendre enfance. Elle lui a même dit un jour que tous ses professeurs la détestaient, ce que la magicienne a le plus grand mal à concevoir. Mais la question lui a paru la meilleure façon d’aborder le sujet. Le shérif secoue la tête. « Non. J’étais juste nulle, c’est ce que tout le monde a toujours dit. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » Le maire soupire. Il faut qu’elle soit patiente. « Emma, je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te dévalues. » La sauveuse baisse les yeux, dégage sa main et entreprend de terminer sa part de tarte. « Désolée », murmure-t-elle, la bouche pleine. La sorcière ne lâche pas le morceau. Cela lui semble important. « Mon ange, tu as vu ce cygne que personne ne m’a jamais signalé. Je te regardais au moment où tu l’as aperçu. Tu n’as pas rapproché la carte de ton visage, tu n’as pas plissé les yeux… Tu as été auscultée par un opticien renommé. Il n’y a en réalité aucune raison pour que tes lentilles corrigent ta myopie et pas ton astygmatie. Je pense que ce n’est que pour la lecture, et donc aussi pour l’écriture, que tu as des difficultés, mon trésor… Avec une aide appropriée, tu aurais pu t’en sortir beaucoup mieux dans tes études. » 

Regina s’interrompt, dubitative. L’approche, basée sur le regret que cela ne se soit pas mieux passé, est-elle vraiment judicieuse ? Emma a fini son dessert et son chocolat. Elle regarde à présent son amante, pensive, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. La sorcière renchérit : « Tu es une auditrice remarquable, ma chérie, je le sais. Tu comprends tout, tout de suite, et tu as une excellente mémoire, quoi que tu en penses. Si on t’avait donné l’opportunité de travailler oralement… » Elle s’arrête de parler en voyant la réaction du shérif, dont les yeux s’humidifient visiblement, lui reprend la main, ouvre la bouche pour s’excuser. Mais l’être aimé la surprend avec un sourire éblouissant, qui brille comme un soleil à travers les larmes qui menacent de déborder. « Tu crois vraiment ? » murmure-t-elle ? Désarçonnée, la sorcière répond : « J’en suis sûre, Emma… C’est la seule explication. » La sauveuse s’essuie furtivement les yeux, ce qui lui barbouille un peu les joues de mascara. Elle prend une grande respiration et déclare : « De toute façon, maintenant, ça ne change rien. C’est pas à mon âge que je vais commencer une rééducation… Mais je suis contente de savoir. »

La tétée du soir est délectable. Regina a abrégé la séance de lecture, par pitié pour l’agitation d’Emma. Elle a reconnu la façon dont la jeune femme cherchait à se calmer en frottant l’une contre l’autre, aussi discrètement que possible, ses longues cuisses. À table déjà, elle se tortillait en rougissant. D’ailleurs, la libido de la sorcière ne lui laisse aucun répit non plus depuis la veille. Cette fois, c’est furieux et rapide. La position n’est pas celle de la mère nourricière allaitant son enfant. Étendue sur le dos, la belle brune enlace son amante, dont les bras puissants sont très étroitement enroulés autour de son torse, soulevant son dos, projetant sa tête en arrière, exposant la poitrine ronde et gonflée de lait, livrée au bon vouloir de la sauveuse, la faisant saillir en toute impudeur. La reine n’a pas osé demander à l’être aimé si elle voulait qu’elle parfume son nectar à la cannelle. Leur sexualité a pris dernièrement un tournant suffisamment inexploré sans qu’elle en rajoute. À moitié étendue sur le corps bistré, Emma suce les tétons, dressés comme des bourgeons sur le point d’éclore, avec une ardeur que la sorcière ne lui a jamais connue. Elle passe de droite à gauche, malaxant d’une main la mamelle libre. Son appétit se révèle si vorace qu’elle a terminé en dix minutes à peine. 

N’en pouvant plus, la divine magicienne retourne avec autorité son amante et commence à descendre le long de son ventre. Mais celle-ci l’arrête. La petite princesse blonde a le visage en feu, les pupilles élargies comme si elle était défoncée à la cocaïne. « Non. Je te veux comme ça. » Les yeux de Regina s’assombrissent également lorsque la jeune femme ouvre les jambes, s’écartelant pour elle. Emma est très souple et ses genoux viennent s’appuyer sur le lit, de chaque côté de son beau corps ; si le matelas ne bloquait pas forcément le mouvement, elle les écarterait plus encore. Dans la lumière blafarde qui filtre à travers la fenêtre, Madame le maire peut admirer la longue fente rosée qui sépare profondément la vulve, telle une blessure. Les poils pubiens de la sauveuse sont à peine plus foncés que ses cheveux, et elle les taille quotidiennement avec de petits ciseaux à ongle, pour laisser le champ libre aux baisers et aux coups de langue de sa maîtresse. À travers la demi-obscurité de la chambre, le Mont de Vénus du shérif semble aussi lisse et nu que celui des statues qui troublaient tant Regina lorsqu’elle était adolescente. L’écartement violent des longues lèvres joufflues expose crûment le petit clitoris tout gonflé, d’un rose très foncé, presque rouge. 

Emma se redresse fougueusement, ahanant comme une asthmatique en pleine crise. Elle saisit la sorcière par la taille, tente maladroitement de la guider. Sa majesté comprend la demande. C’est sa bien-aimée qui l’a initiée à cette pratique. Avec des gestes qu’elle espère apaisants, tandis que le corps de sa partenaire tressaute avec véhémence, la reine prend place après l’avoir forcée à s’allonger à nouveau. Elle glisse les deux jambes autour de son bassin, passe ses mollets sous les cuisses largement séparées et s’installe, campée sur son amante. Au moment où les deux vagins entrent en contact l’un avec l’autre, Emma pousse un cri.

Le shérif se révèle incapable, dans l’état où elle est, de la moindre coordination. Elle halète et pleurniche de plaisir, saisissant si vivement les barreaux du lit qu’elle se cogne les deux mains. Regina doit s’occuper de tout. Elle amorce un mouvement circulaire du bassin tout en poussant ardemment vers le bas, ce qui arrache un hululement à la sauveuse. À peine une minute plus tard, elle jouit puissamment. En sentant le jaillissement humide sur ses parties intimes, la reine se cambre, lève la tête, dirige vers le plafond son visage de madone. Elle n’a aucun support, rien pour s’arc-bouter. Alors elle plonge les mains dans ses cheveux noirs et tire furieusement. Avec un feulement rauque, elle jouit à son tour, quelques secondes après Emma, sa moiteur s’amalgamant à celle de l’être aimé. Les fluides mêlés dégoulinent sur le ventre et les cuisses de la petite blonde, éclaboussant la sorcière.

Après quoi, la puissante magicienne s’abat sur le corps de sa maîtresse. Des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. Pantelante, elle met quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle. C’est alors qu’elle réalise qu’Emma tremble comme une feuille et que des sanglots désespérés la secouent.

Soudain horrifiée, Regina se redresse, examine la jeune femme. Celle-ci pleure si fort que des spasmes éperdus la traversent. Sitôt libérée du poids de son amante, avec ce que la sorcière perçoit comme une sorte d’accablement, elle tente avec gaucherie de se retourner sur le ventre. Cherche-t-elle à lui cacher son visage ? L’idée est inacceptable. Alors la reine se précipite sur celle qu’elle aime comme elle n’a jamais aimé, glisse avec un mélange de fougue et de prudence ses mains douces dans la longue chevelure d’or. « Emma, mon ange ! » Elle la prend à bras-le-corps, la soulève presque, l’établit à califourchon sur ses genoux, l’enserrant le plus étroitement possible entre ses bras. Elle couvre le visage écarlate, trempé de larmes et de sueur, de baisers tendrement enflammés. « Je t’ai fait mal ? Dis-moi, ma chérie. Je suis désolée, j’aurais dû faire plus attention. » La sauveuse ne répond pas, continue à sangloter. Au bout de quelques instants elle secoue la tête. Regina reprend. « Je… je t’ai fait peur alors… » La voix de petite fille qui lui répond ne surprend pas la sorcière, mais elle lui fend le cœur en deux. « Non… pas mal… pas peur… » 

Un peu rassurée malgré tout, Sa majesté entreprend de caresser le dos d’Emma, depuis les épaules et les omoplates saillantes jusqu’au creux des reins, attentive à toucher chaque parcelle de peau. Enfin, le shérif bouge, relève la tête. Son adorable menton à fossette frémit comme celui d’un enfant après une crise de larmes particulièrement dévastatrice. Son visage est cramoisi, ses joues striées de petites rigoles humides, ses yeux injectés de sang. « Seigneur ! » pense la sorcière. « Comme elle est belle ! » Comme pour lui prouver qu’il n’y a pas, qu’il n’y aura jamais aucune limite à la magnificence de l’être aimé, les traits sublimes s’illuminent tout à coup d’un prodigieux sourire, qui éclaire jusqu’aux pupilles parsemées de points d’or. « C’était vraiment très bon » dit Emma.


	5. Chapitre 5

Emma se contemple dans le grand miroir de la salle de bains. Elle a revêtu le déshabillé de satin noir que sa compagne a acheté pour l’occasion. Bien entendu, elle a demandé à Regina quelles étaient ses instructions puisque la soirée lui est consacrée. Le maire connaît par cœur les mensurations du shérif, depuis sa taille de pantalon jusqu’au bonnet du soutien-gorge, en passant par le diamètre de son annulaire. Évidemment, la reine adore gâter son amie en lui offrant vêtements, bijoux et tout ce dont elle n’a nul besoin. Elle a dû mettre un temps considérable à choisir cette nuisette parfaitement unie, qui ceint étroitement la poitrine de la jeune femme. En-dessous de la taille, l’ébauche des hanches, là où s’amorce la douce courbure, se trouve impeccablement épousée par l’étoffe chatoyante. Mais le vêtement s’évase aussitôt, sûrement pour permettre à Regina de le soulever le plus facilement possible. Rougissant toute seule, la princesse se retourne et constate que le bas s’arrête véritablement au ras de la croupe. Il suffit de relever le bord de deux centimètres pour apercevoir le double sillon qui sépare les cuisses des fesses rondes.

Conformément aux instructions de son amante, elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Son corps n’est protégé que par ce seul rempart de matière luisante et elle se sent inconfortablement vulnérable. Elle fait volte-face, se regarde à nouveau, constate que ses joues sont très rouges. Mais cela devrait plaire à Regina. La noirceur brillante du déshabillé forme un contraste stupéfiant sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle souffle une dernière fois dans sa main, vérifie la fraîcheur de son haleine, se renifle également sous les aisselles. Ces précautions sont complètement inutiles car Emma vient de passer deux longues heures à se nettoyer et à se préparer. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire est qu’elle a accompli sa tâche avec minutie. Elle a utilisé une demi-bouteille de gel douche rien que pour son postérieur, enfonçant aussi loin que possible un doigt dans son anus. Elle a même envisagé de s’administrer un lavement. Si elle y a renoncé, c’est qu’elle n’a pas osé se rendre à la pharmacie pour formuler une telle demande. Et parce que des mesures aussi drastiques ne passeraient jamais inaperçues. Regina, avec sa vigilance de matrone, l’aurait immédiatement débusquée et elle serait morte de honte.

La sauveuse est réellement disposée à tout accepter. Elle connaît les goûts de la reine, même si elle réalise qu’un territoire très important reste encore inexploré. En particulier, elle sait que la sorcière est affreusement fétichiste. Elle peut en effet passer des heures à examiner, caresser, humer, goûter, embrasser, lécher, mordiller l’une ou l’autre portion de son corps. Ses cheveux, son visage, sa bouche, ses bras, ses seins et son sexe ont souvent reçu ce type d’attention exclusive et obsessionnelle. 

Un soir, après l’avoir prise avec fougue, Sa Majesté l’a bloquée sous elle, dans une position étrange, en partie couchée sur le dos, en partie sur le côté droit, un bras inconfortablement coincé entre les omoplates. Emma portait toujours sa courte chemise de nuit rouge, car sa maîtresse s’était concentrée sur la moitié inférieure de son corps, retroussant la jupe avec autorité. Comme pour faire bonne mesure, après l’avoir étroitement immobilisée, la reine, tirant âprement une bretelle, a dénudé le sein gauche pour entreprendre de torturer le fragile mamelon. Elle a aligné son visage avec le globe charnu dont la blancheur scintillait dans la nuit, se plaçant en quelque sorte nez à nez avec lui. Alors, la princesse a vécu l’étrange expérience de devenir son propre téton gauche. Durant ce qui lui a semblé une éternité, la magicienne l’a oubliée, la réduisant à une once de chair rose.

Combien de temps Regina a-t-elle passé à cercler de sa langue l’aréole étoilée, à égratigner de ses dents la pointe délicate, à sucer avec force, sans aucune considération pour les gémissements plaintifs qu’elle écoutait avec une évidente délectation, à souffler cruellement sur le bout ravagé du petit sein quand le mamelon perdait de sa dureté ? La jeune femme est certaine que son amante aurait mis fin à ces sévices si elle avait simplement prononcé le mot « non ». Mais elle a consenti à tout, n’a émis aucune objection. 

Cette séance de torture insolite l’a laissée bouleversée et comme ivre. Et bien entendu, malgré son désarroi, elle a aimé. Car Emma n’a jamais dit non à sa reine. Celle-ci, dans le feu de la passion, aurait besoin de paroles explicites pour connaître les limites de sa partenaire. Or, le shérif accepte n’importe quoi, sans jamais exprimer sa peur, sa honte, sa douleur. Regina est-t-elle vraiment innocente ou choisit-elle d’ignorer les signaux que lui lance malgré tout le corps de l’être aimé ? Les mots, en tout cas, l’arrêtent sans peine, parfois même en dépit de la principale intéressée, comme lorsqu’elle a rejeté l’offre d’Emma l’avant-veille ; par ailleurs la jolie blonde sait très bien que la divine sorcière se révèle parfaitement capable d’empathie. Et aussi qu’elle aime de tout son cœur, à en perdre la raison.

De son côté, la jolie princesse n’est pas étrangère à ces cultes fanatiques. Les seins de sa maîtresse sont bien sûr depuis le début la cible de son adulation. Et son visage, en particulier sa bouche, lui inspire la même dévotion. La sauveuse a au fond toujours su que son fessier subirait un jour l’idolâtrie perverse et amoureuse dont Madame le maire peut faire preuve dans la chambre à coucher. Certains de ses anciens violeurs ou partenaires l’ont sodomisée, plus ou moins brutalement, ou soumise à des pratiques qu’elle a toujours trouvées choquantes, pénibles et humiliantes, même si elle a parfois été contrainte au plaisir. Elle a parfaitement pris conscience, il y a bien longtemps, que son arrière-train s’avèrait un irrésistible objet de désir. Regina lui saisit volontiers les fesses, les comprimant dans ses paumes, lorsqu’elle l’enlace pour l’embrasser. Cela ne dure jamais longtemps. Lorsque ses mains commencent à trembler, elle les éloigne et s’aventure vers d’autres territoires. 

« Il est temps d’entrer dans l’arène », pense Emma. Elle saisit la brosse à cheveux. Lorsque son regard tombe sur le large manche de bois, plat et dur, elle rougit à nouveau. Sa chevelure a bien entendu été démêlée, plutôt deux fois qu’une. Mais elle veut apparaître à sa bien-aimée dans tout l’éclat de sa beauté. Elle étrille méticuleusement les longues mèches blondes, les faisant soigneusement bouffer, les étalant en partie sur ses épaules d’albâtre, dévoilées par les fines bretelles de la nuisette. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle s’assure que la toison ambrée dégringole harmonieusement jusqu’à sa taille, frôlant le creux de ses reins. Si cela avait le moindre sens pour elle, la jeune femme prononcerait sans doute, avant d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre, une courte prière dont la teneur principale serait : « Faites que Regina m’aime. »

L’atmosphère semble crépiter au moment où la sauveuse entre sur la pointe des pieds puis referme la porte derrière elle. La puissante magicienne est assise, le dos contre la tête de lit, ses jambes galbées étendues devant elle. Les draps et la couette sont toujours nettement arrangés mais elle s’appuie sur un coussin moelleux. Ses pieds sont nus, les ongles délicatement peints en rouge. La jolie blonde aurait pensé les voir chaussés de talons hauts. Lorsqu’Emma croise son regard, ce qu’il lui est absolument impossible d’éviter, elle se fige, les mains craintivement ballantes. La belle reine porte son court pyjama de soie grise et une robe de chambre assortie, s’arrêtant aux genoux. « Elle est beaucoup plus habillée que moi », constate silencieusement le shérif. Son cœur s’emballe brusquement. Les prunelles de Madame le Maire sont dilatées, d’une noirceur de tombeau, flamboyantes. La cicatrice qui aurait pu défigurer son admirable bouche mais qui ne fait qu’en rehausser la sensualité, semble plus profonde. La princesse croit un instant la voir palpiter. 

La sorcière la dévore des yeux durant quelques secondes, puis elle lui décoche un sourire rien moins que carnassier, exhibant des dents d’ivoire impeccablement alignées. « Ce n’est pas ma Regina », pense Emma dans un affolement croissant, « c’est la méchante reine. » Elle sait pourtant qu’il ne s’agit que de deux facettes de la même personnalité et qu’il est trop tard pour reculer. Elle avance encore de deux pas vers le lit. À cet instant, elle se rend compte que la grande lampe halogène de leur chambre est allumée, réglée sur la luminosité maximale, et que (« Oh ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! ») le large halo de lumière est braqué comme un projecteur sur les genoux hâlés. Elle se met à trembler et c’est incontrôlable. Mais sa compagne est déjà partie trop loin pour réaliser que la contenance de la jeune femme n’a rien à voir avec un jeu.

Lorsque la voix chaude, pleine de concupiscence, résonne, la sauveuse sursaute. « Qu’avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Emma se mord les lèvres, secoue la tête. Des larmes lui viennent aux yeux. « C’est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut le maire. Son sourire fait momentanément place à une expression sévère, implacable. « Vous allez être punie. » Aussitôt après cette promesse, un rictus plein de jubilation apparaît à nouveau sur le beau visage. « Très sévèrement. » La jolie princesse doit lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s’enfuir en courant. Ou du moins pour ne pas plaider sa cause, soutenir qu’elle n’a rien fait de mal. Et lorsque la reine se tapote le genou droit dans un geste dont la signification est indubitable, ses orteils se crispent, comme pour l’ancrer sur place. Mais la voix de son amante la propulse en avant. « Allongez-vous sur mes genoux, Mademoiselle Swan ! » ordonne-t-elle. 

Une vague brûlante traverse le corps d’Emma, si bien que malgré sa panique, l’excitation s’empare de toute sa chair. Elle a toujours savouré, avec un mélange de honte et d’ivresse, les ordres de sa maîtresse. « Ne bouge pas », « Écarte les jambes », « Retourne-toi », « Lève la tête », « Ne baisse pas les yeux ». C’est bien entendu la première fois qu’elle reçoit une telle injonction de la part de la sorcière. Mais par le passé elle a si souvent entendu cette phrase, peut-être exactement la même. Parfois, le « Mademoiselle Swan » devenait simplement « Swan » ou même « Emma ». Ou l’apostrophe méprisante était remplacée par « Vilaine fille, sale gosse, petite garce, petite traînée, espèce d’idiote, ordure », ou pire : « Petite salope, petite pute », ou encore assortie de menaces terrifiantes : « Je vais t’arracher la peau des fesses », « Je te promets que tu ne pourras pas t’asseoir de la semaine ». Et les effroyables punitions ont à l’occasion été suivies d’événements si atroces que l’esprit de la jeune femme se refuse généralement à les évoquer, la ramenant par nécessité à l’instant présent dès que les souvenirs surgissent.

Emma s’avance en pilote automatique. Elle s’agenouille sur le lit, à côté des douces jambes compactes, puis, comme on se jette dans le vide, elle lance son grand corps mince en travers des genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle se reçoit sur les coudes, la tête penchée vers le bas, de sorte que ses cheveux volent devant ses yeux, lui obstruant la vue. Aussitôt, elle écope d’une âpre claque très sèche, au milieu de la fesse gauche, qui lui arrache, et c’est vraiment un comble, un hoquet de surprise. Le coup ne lui a pas fait beaucoup de mal. Regina a visé le centre du globe joufflu et le satin de la nuisette a protégé sa peau. Ce n’est pas une brûlure mais plutôt une piqûre mordante, s’étalant sur une large parcelle de chair. La voix de Madame le maire se fait très dure et la jolie blonde reçoit la réprimande comme une autre calotte. « Avancez, Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous savez très bien où va tomber votre punition ! » Comprenant ce qu’on lui reproche, le shérif sent que les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux commencent à descendre le long de ses joues. Elle fait glisser un peu son long corps vers l’avant, plaçant son derrière exactement au milieu du giron de la reine, ce qui le fait saillir.

Aussitôt, la main droite de Regina vient se poser sur sa croupe et commence à la caresser à travers le satin lustré. On jurerait que la belle dame brune tâte le terrain, fait connaissance avec un espace qu’elle s’apprête à travailler, voire à modifier en profondeur. Ce n’est assurément pas la première fois que sa maîtresse lui touche les fesses mais elle ne l’a jamais fait si librement, sans aucune retenue. Emma se mord les lèvres. Sa respiration s’accélère. Ces attouchements, qui précèdent évidemment une solide raclée, semblent exacerber instantanément tous ses nerfs. Elle sent, et cela l’emplit d’un inexplicable sentiment de honte, que ses lèvres secrètes, prisonnières de ses cuisses jointes, se gonflent et se couvrent de moiteur, et qu’entre elles, tout en haut, l’infime crête de chair qui préside à ses désirs et à leur satisfaction commence à durcir, ainsi que ses tétons. 

La sorcière ne manque bien entendu rien de ces réactions, et elle jubile. L’élégante main gauche s’empare assez brutalement de la chevelure d’or, tire méchamment, relève de force la tête charmante. Emma remarque alors que le grand miroir de leur chambre a été déplacé. Après un instant de confusion, elle croise dans la glace le regard intraitable de la reine et elle comprend. Le reflet de son propre visage le lui montre écarlate, bouleversé, déjà décomposé par les larmes, les cheveux cruellement rassemblés et pris dans une poigne de fer. Regina a déplacé le miroir pour pouvoir l’examiner pendant qu’elle la châtie. Jamais elle n’a été à ce point traitée comme un spectacle, une prestation.

La souveraine continue à la caresser, avec un mélange de tendresse, d’autorité et de luxure. La main gauche lâche ses cheveux, la saisit sous le menton, lui relève encore la tête. « Vous allez me laisser voir votre visage tout au long de votre punition, Mademoiselle. Je veux que vous vous regardiez. Ne baissez pas les yeux ou vous le regretterez. » Soudain, les doigts agiles cessent leur manège, quittent ses reins, s’emparent du bord de la nuisette et d’un geste ample, lui dénudent les fesses, déposant délicatement l’étoffe dans le creux de son dos. Le visage d’Emma prend véritablement feu. Elle le constate dans la glace. La reine lui maintient toujours le menton mais elle comprend, et cela la rassure curieusement, qu’elle lui obéira de toute façon et ne quittera pas le miroir des yeux, quelle que soit la durée de l’épreuve. Elle veut tellement satisfaire sa maîtresse. L’orientation de la psyché lui montre de trois-quarts la courbure, nettement mise en valeur par sa posture, de sa fesse droite. Le sillon reste caché à son regard mais elle peut observer à quel point sa peau est blanche. De quelle couleur sera-t-elle d’ici quelques minutes, se demande-t-elle ?

L’aristocratique main gauche lâche son menton, vient se poser dans le creux de ses reins, retenant le bord du déshabillé. « J’espère que vous êtes prête à être fessée, Mademoiselle Swan. » Emma n’a pas le temps de se demander si elle doit répondre. Une claque retentissante tombe à droite. Elle pousse un petit cri. Exactement en même temps, elle constate dans le miroir que le choc fait trembler de façon spectaculaire toute la chair agressée. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, une nouvelle taloche, encore plus bourrue, descend à gauche. 

La reine cherche un rythme, le trouve au bout de quelques secondes. Elle gifle, avec une force que le shérif (« comment peut-on être shérif et se retrouver dans une telle position » ? s’interroge inopinément Emma) ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, une demi-sphère pulpeuse après l’autre. Après une vingtaine de coups, la sauveuse commence à sangloter. Comme elle l’avait prévu, elle ne peut quitter des yeux le reflet de son visage. Elle donnerait pourtant cher pour ne pas avoir à regarder sa propre dégradation. Dans la psyché, elle peut également voir les traits purs de Madame le maire, qui expriment une pléthore d’émotions. Les beaux yeux sombres brillent de mille feux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, si fort que la jeune femme trouve la force de craindre qu’elle ne se blesse.

Regina fesse la petite princesse avec une vitalité incroyable, de plus en plus rapidement, les yeux compulsivement rivés sur les deux sphères amples à la peau lisse et incomparablement unie, d’une rondeur parfaite, si harmonieuse qu’il ne semble y avoir aucune discontinuité entre la croupe et le bas du dos. Une haute raie insondable sépare chacune des moitiés neigeuses, semblables au marbre de carrare, mais tièdes et rembourrées. Là encore, l’entaille profonde paraît se fondre naturellement dans la ligne voluptueuse de l’échine. Après chaque claque, dont l’éclat sonore retentit dans toute la maison, la main inflexible s’envole aussi haut que possible, afin de prendre un maximum d’élan, puis retombe comme une pierre pour cingler la peau offerte. 

Emma ne maîtrise plus rien. Elle est de toute façon incapable de baisser la tête ou de fermer les yeux. Des sanglots déchirants secouent son corps, qui semble à présent très menu. Ses longues jambes musculeuses demeurent sagement étalées sur le lit, parcourues de tremblements irrépressibles. Elle voit dans la glace qu’elle se tord convulsivement les mains. Chacune des terribles roulées assénées sans merci semble la pousser vers le bas, l’enfoncer dans le giron de sa maîtresse, la soumettre davantage. La douleur est étonnante. Elle ne peut se rappeler si cela faisait aussi mal lorsqu’elle était petite. Sans doute que oui mais elle n’avait encore jamais aimé ceux qui la corrigeaient. C’est une brûlure mordante, assortie de piqûres innombrables, qui déferlent et s’étalent de plus en plus. 

Avec une soudaineté choquante, la reine cesse. Le shérif crie de surprise, réalise qu’elle n’a plus émis d’autre son que ses pleurs et ses sanglots depuis le premier coup. La main qui vient de la punir impitoyablement se pose sur sa fesse gauche. La paume et les doigts sont doux sur sa peau enflammée et paraissent incroyablement frais. « Cela devrait la brûler aussi » pense Emma. Mais la sensation de réconfort qui découle des caresses de la sorcière est de très courte durée car aussitôt Regina capture un muscle tressaillant et serre cruellement, ce qui arrache à la jeune femme une plainte lamentable. Le maire se met à masser, à malaxer, sans la moindre précaution, toute cette chair exhibée, étalée. Sans qu’elle puisse l’empêcher, les bras musclés de la princesse cèdent sous son torse et son joli visage cramoisi et défiguré par les larmes retombe sur le lit. Sa tête se tourne d’instinct sur le côté droit, de sorte qu’elle continue à se voir dans la psyché. « Je suis une pauvre chose », pense-t-elle. Ses mains volent d’elles-mêmes en arrière et elle se couvre l’arrière-train dans un geste pathétique. 

« Oh ! Je ne pense pas, Mademoiselle ! » Le reflet de la sorcière se fend d’un large sourire à la denture de platine. La main gauche saisit prestement les poignets étroits et les cale de force dans le creux du dos. Emma proteste d’un gémissement plaintif. Les délicates phalanges munies d’ongles acérés recommencent à caresser et à tourmenter la chair enflammée. « Qui vous a dit que votre fessée était terminée, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Cette fois, la sauveuse ne peut s’empêcher de répondre. « Je… j’ai été assez punie, ma… » Elle s’interrompt, interloquée par le son de sa propre voix, rauque et exténuée, se demande si elle allait vraiment appeler sa maîtresse « maman », se reprend : « Madame… J’ai compris la leçon, s’il vous plaît… ar… » Une nouvelle respiration sanglotante. « Arrêtez. » 

Plus tard, Emma se dira que sa compagne aurait peut-être cessé si elle ne l’avait pas appelée Madame, ce qui la renvoyait forcément à l’univers du jeu. Mais un petit rire amusé lui répond. « Je n’en ai pas fini avec ton derrière, petite fille… J’espère que tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d’enfiler un de ces pantalons franchement indécents ! » Le changement de ton fait sursauter la jeune femme. C’est donc cela qu’elle lui reproche ? Mais la suite la laisse véritablement sans voix. Dans la glace, elle voit que la sorcière, les yeux rivés sur sa croupe, se mord les lèvres jusqu’au sang. « Je m’arrêterai quand tu auras le cul bien rouge. » 

C’est la première fois, le shérif n’a pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, qu’elle entend sa partenaire prononcer un mot grossier. Celle-ci ajoute encore « Il ne me reste plus qu’à fignoler le travail », puis les doigts habiles quittent ses fesses et, à sa grande surprise, s’emparent de l’oreiller très épais placé à côté de la reine. La phrase suivante tombe avec autant de violence qu’un coup de poing. « Lève les hanches ! » Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Emma obéit, et le gros coussin vient se placer sous son ventre. Lorsque son corps retombe, elle comprend en se voyant dans le miroir que Regina vient de lui surélever grotesquement les reins, exposant ainsi le bas du fessier, là où les fesses galbées rencontrent l’arrière des cuisses. Elle ne bénéficie plus du réconfort que lui prodiguait le contact des jambes nues de la reine, ne peut plus percevoir sous elle que le tissu frais de la taie d’oreiller.

Alors, la raclée reprend. La sorcière s’attaque maintenant aux régions encore pâles ou seulement rosées. Elle les veut pourpres, marbrées d’empreintes violacées. Elle commence par le côté droit, le plus difficile à atteindre étant donné la position de son amante en travers de ses genoux. C’est la partie de son postérieur qu’Emma aperçoit le mieux dans la psyché et elle peut tout observer de la dégelée de calottes cuisantes qu’elle reçoit. Elle voit sa chair tressaillir et frissonner, sa peau de neige s’empourprer, se colorer de rouge et de mauve. 

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Regina s’arrête et passe à la hanche gauche, lui appliquant méticuleusement une dérouillée assourdissante. Ensuite, elle contrôle le résultat, en profite pour décocher un rictus triomphant à sa compagne, dont le fin visage rougi et perdu de larmes repose sur la gauche, nécessairement tourné de façon à pouvoir se contempler en train de prendre une bonne rossée. La magicienne, visiblement satisfaite de la couleur de la peau de sa bien-aimée, resserre sa prise sur les poignets toujours bloqués en bas du dos, puis tourne son attention vers la partie la plus tendre du charmant postérieur, absurdement mise en évidence par la posture déshonorante de la princesse violentée. La reine commence à battre, et c’est visiblement pour elle une apothéose, toute la peau encore claire qui s’étend de la région inférieure de l’arrière-train jusqu’au haut des jambes.

La première gifle tombe en partie sur le bas d’une fesse, couvre le pli douillet, rayonne jusqu’à l’arrière sensible de la cuisse. Cela fait si mal qu’Emma pousse une terrible lamentation qui semble n’avoir d’autre effet que d’encourager son bourreau. Des pensées éperdues et affolées fusent dans l’esprit embrouillé de la jeune femme. « Je ne vais plus pouvoir supporter ça longtemps ». « Elle doit se fatiguer, elle doit s’arrêter. » « Ne sait-elle pas ce que j’endure ? » « Oh ! Regina, j’espère que tu es heureuse de me faire ça. » « Pourquoi a-t-on choisi de frapper les enfants sur les fesses ? » 

Elle s’est souvent posé cette dernière question, a trouvé plusieurs réponses. C’est une partie du corps qui se trouve éloignée de tout organe vital. La peau est épaisse à cet endroit. C’est humiliant, ce qui participe à la punition. Plusieurs personnes lui ont dit que c’était une place résistante, peu sujette à la douleur, mais elle a toujours su que cela tout du moins était faux. C’est un endroit très sensible, et le point précis auquel vient de s’attaquer Madame le maire la fait tant souffrir à présent ! Elle se souvient que certains de ses parents d’accueil, les plus versés dans l’art de discipliner les gosses, ou pour être plus précis dans celui de corriger les fillettes, clôturaient en effet chacune de ses déculottées par une pluie de coups en bas des fesses, de façon à ce que la petite fille soit absolument sûre de se souvenir de sa leçon pendant plusieurs jours, chaque fois qu’elle s’assoirait.

Avec une soudaineté incongrue, le supplice s’interrompt et les regards des deux femmes se rencontrent dans la psyché. L’émotion qu’Emma reconnaît dans les yeux de sa maîtresse la bouleverse. C’est un mélange baroque de jouissance, d’amour, de férocité, de tendresse, de culpabilité aussi… Le beau sourire maniaque retombe et Regina semble un instant implorer le pardon de l’être aimé. Lorsque la voluptueuse voix chaude se fait entendre, la jolie blonde ne sait ni quoi penser ni à quoi s’attendre. « C’est bientôt fini. » Les grands yeux noirs miroitants quittent leur propre reflet, se posent sur la petite croupe si cruellement outragée. La puissante reine se lèche les lèvres et sa langue est aussi rouge que sa bouche. La folie revient dans les prunelles d’ébène, la main droite se refait aussi dure qu’une arme et s’envole comme un oiseau de proie. 

Sa Majesté conclut le châtiment par une vingtaine de claques d’une violence inouïe, passant consciencieusement d’une fesse à l’autre. Son bras dessine un parcours qui semble scientifiquement étudié pour infliger la plus grande douleur possible, une sorte d’ellipse qui part d’en haut, puis se courbe vers le bas, de façon à ce que la paume ouverte, les doigts écartés, rencontrent la peau vulnérable du bas du fessier en un mouvement ascendant, balayant la chair sensible dans un effet de collision. 

À chaque bourrade, les genoux de la sauveuse quittent le matelas durant une fraction de seconde et le point déjà culminant de son joli corps, son derrière, se rapproche du plafond de quelques centimètres. Les oreilles d’Emma retentissent : le bruit des calottes déchaînées qu’elle encaisse sur une peau déjà rouée de coups est assourdissant. Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier mais le son se bloque dans sa gorge. C’est comme si la douleur, la sensation de brûlure assortie de centaines de morsures lancinantes, l’empêchait d’évacuer ne serait-ce que le moindre fragment de sa peine, afin que son corps amasse précieusement chaque sensation, qu’il en profite pleinement. Un voile gris passe abruptement devant ses yeux et elle réalise qu’elle est sur le point de s’évanouir. Elle accueille ce nouveau développement avec reconnaissance.

Puis, soudain, tout s’arrête. Un silence fulgurant envahit la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma réalise qu’elle entend tout de même deux respirations jumelles, courtes et oppressées, comme entrelacées. L’oreiller qui rehaussait son corps disparaît. Le frottement de l’étoffe souple sous son ventre est délicieux et la discordance entre cette sensation et les élancements ahurissants dans son postérieur la fait sangloter de plus belle. Une série de mouvements incohérents se produisent au-dessus d’elle. 

On la pousse sur le côté. Deux mains d’une douceur inconcevable la saisissent par les hanches, la soulèvent et la jettent, non sans une certaine délicatesse, au milieu du lit. La nuisette retombe en partie sur sa croupe endommagée et le contact velouté la fait geindre. Son visage ruisselant se tourne vers la gauche. Le corps de sa bien-aimée vient survoler le sien sans le toucher et, dans un mouvement majestueux, la sorcière relève le déshabillé noir, rectifiant de belle manière l’accoutrement de la princesse, la troussant à nouveau. Une paume fraîche se pose sur sa fesse droite. Elle sursaute au premier contact mais Regina se penche sur elle et lui susurre « Shhhhh… C’est fini, mon bébé… » au creux de l’oreille, si près que son souffle la chatouille. Le soulagement est immédiat, d’une intensité effarante. La belle tête brune vient se poser sur la couette, à côté de la sienne. Emma contemple le visage de madone de celle qui peut se montrer si barbare. Quelques larmes brillent sur les joues bistrées mais le sourire extasié prouve que la reine n’est pas encore descendue de sa transe. Le maire pose sa bouche sur la sienne, l’embrasse très, très tendrement, caresse légèrement de sa langue les lèvres roses. Puis, elle se met à couvrir le merveilleux visage de baisers attendris.

Simultanément, sa main droite couvre de caresses le petit fessier boursouflé. La jeune femme gémit car c’est à la fois délicieux et pénible. Les doigts habiles, la paume apaisante, la soulagent mais réveillent aussi la douleur. C’est indicible. La reine se redresse sur les genoux pour regarder l’être aimé, sa main gauche plonge dans ses cheveux, puis vient effleurer sa joue trempée. Emma ne peut pas fermer les yeux, c’est impossible, et elle voit sa maîtresse recueillir ses larmes, puis porter ses doigts à sa bouche, les sucer religieusement. 

Ensuite, la sorcière se penche sur sa compagne et se met à lécher, sans la moindre pudeur, la face humide, la baignant de salive. La main qui flatte sa toison se resserre, devient poing, lui relève et lui tourne la tête, dans un acte de violence tranquille, et la redoutable magicienne entreprend de laper toute l’eau salée qui s’est accumulée sur le beau visage. Le shérif en a le souffle coupé. Elle se demande si sa maîtresse regrette d’avoir laissé perdre les larmes qui ont imprégné le tissu de la couette. En même temps les va-et-vient légers sur son derrière se font plus insistants, plus précis, et elle pleurniche faiblement. Sa Majesté a fini de boire et elle repose précautionneusement la jolie tête, toujours tournée vers la gauche, sur le lit. Sans cesser ses caresses sur la peau sanctionnée, Regina se penche à nouveau et murmure à la lisière d’une oreille : « Petite princesse. Petite fée. Petite fée fessée. » 

Emma en est parcourue de frissons. Elle a tant subi ce type de compliments pervers au cours de sa vie. Elle pense néanmoins que jamais personne ne lui a dit quelque chose d’aussi lubrique. Madame le Maire se redresse brusquement sur les genoux et descend le long du corps tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur. « Il y a moins d’une demi-heure, je sortais de la douche », pense la sauveuse. Elle prend conscience, et c’est absolument terrifiant, que sa maîtresse n’en a pas encore fini avec elle. Deux mains à la fois fermes et délicates s’emparent de ses fesses, les pressant sans brutalité. La belle sorcière s’allonge en travers du lit, le plus confortablement possible, et elle entreprend de couvrir de baisers toute la chair martyrisée qui s’offre impudiquement à ses regards, à ses doigts, à sa bouche. Après avoir contemplé de tout près la charmante croupe écarlate pendant près d’une minute, ce qui est très long, elle se met à lécher la peau rougie à grands coups de langue, comme une chienne prenant soin d’un chiot blessé.

Ce jeu nouveau arrache à Emma un cri étranglé qui fait réagir Regina. Elle saisit des deux mains le bassin de son amante, la maintient fermement, amoureusement. La sensation est complètement nouvelle pour la jeune femme. De longues caresses langoureuses, ruisselantes, explorent scrupuleusement chaque centimètre carré de son derrière, s’aventurant même sur ses hanches. La brûlure recule miraculeusement et le shérif se rend compte que la séance, qui n’a en tout duré peut-être qu’un quart d’heure, n’a pas été si douloureuse en définitive. Le choc, les émotions déchaînées, l’incroyable impression d’impuissance qu’elle a éprouvée, ont décuplé sa sensibilité ; en réalité, elle a déjà vécu tellement pire ! Et ce que lui fait sa maîtresse en ce moment est si bon, si exquis. Les mains douces s’emparent vigoureusement mais affectueusement de chacune des sphères empourprées et les écartent. Emma rougit, le visage dans les draps. Elle se souvient brusquement d’avoir renoncé à son lavement. Mais cela ne semble absolument pas déranger la puissante magicienne lorsque sa langue s’enfonce sans le moindre préambule dans le petit anus.

À nouveau, le shérif ouvre la bouche pour crier, sans qu’aucun son ne puisse s’échapper de sa poitrine oppressée. Mais ce n’est pas la douleur qui l’anime, cette fois. La pénétration est véritablement exquise. Le muscle trapu, épais et visqueux semble s’enfouir et disparaître jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles. « Oh ! C’est délicieusement abominable » pense-t-elle. La tension qui sommeillait entre ses jambes, mise momentanément au repos par le calvaire qu’elle a enduré, se réveille aussitôt et elle prend conscience que son bas-ventre est gorgé de moiteur, son clitoris congestionné et distendu. Sa position, ainsi que la mainmise que sa compagne exerce pour l’heure sur son corps, l’empêche absolument de chercher le moindre soulagement. Elle ne peut ni frotter ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, ni se frictionner contre le matelas. Au bout de quelques minutes, les derniers outrages que subit son fondement cessent. Elle ouvre les yeux, ce qui lui fait réaliser qu’elle les avait fermés. Intriguée, curieuse de connaître les intentions de sa maîtresse, elle tourne la tête vers le miroir. 

Regina s’est redressée sur les genoux. Son visage est cramoisi, sa bouche enfiévrée. Elle halète, prenant à grand peine de courtes bouffées d’oxygène. Les yeux d’Emma s’écarquillent en la voyant se tortiller éperdument pour se débarrasser de son short de pyjama. Elle ne porte rien en-dessous et son sexe fait surface, très sombre, à peine plus touffu que celui de la sauveuse, et savamment entretenu. Hypnotisée, le shérif constate dans la psyché qu’un enduit luisant couvre la toison pubienne de la sorcière, ainsi que l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Après avoir dénudé le bas de son corps, elle se défait de sa robe de chambre avec une sorte de rage, puis saisit les revers de son pyjama soyeux, tire, fait sauter un bouton, et enfin dévoile sa poitrine opulente. La princesse reste pétrifiée, médusée par la beauté de sa reine. Elle pousse néanmoins un cri de surprise lorsque celle-ci l’enfourche précipitamment, s’installant à califourchon sur son derrière.

Elle voit dans le miroir que Regina cherche une position. Et lorsqu’elle sent sur sa fesse gauche la forme des lèvres humides de sa partenaire, le nœud dur et protubérant de son clitoris, elle comprend. La sorcière se met à frotter frénétiquement sa vulve sur la chair qu’elle vient de torturer, se cambrant indécemment vers l’avant, à la recherche de l’angle idéal. Simultanément, une odeur que la sauveuse reconnaîtrait entre mille parfums, l’odeur de l’excitation de sa compagne, riche, subtile et enivrante, se répand dans la chambre. L’intraitable main droite plonge fougueusement dans la chevelure dorée, à présent en débâcle, si emmêlée qu’il faudra la défricher avec un peigne avant de la brosser ; elle empoigne imprudemment, au risque de l’arracher, une épaisse touffe blonde. La main gauche s’appuie dans le creux du dos, sur le tissu sombre de la nuisette, à la recherche d’un appui. 

Dans la glace, Emma contemple Sa Majesté en quête de plaisir, la voit trouver un rythme, puis, rapidement, le perdre et entrer dans une danse débridée, dépouillée de toute coordination comme de toute dignité. Le beau visage hâlé se dirige droit vers le plafond, l’incomparable bouche s’ouvre toute grande, en une clameur sourde. La puissante reine s’immobilise puis jouit silencieusement. Son orgasme ne se manifeste que par les spasmes qui secouent son corps compact et par la giclée moite qui éclabousse soudain l’une des fesses de la jeune femme. Alors, les genoux toujours campés de part et d’autre du joli corps de l’être aimé, Regina tombe en avant, s’abat sur l’objet de son affection.

Elle met plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration normale. Son visage est enfoui dans la nuque de sa compagne, son dos se soulève convulsivement, au rythme de son souffle erratique. Emma la contemple dans la glace, formant des vœux pour que la méchante reine batte en retraite, qu’elle puisse enfin retrouver sa bien-aimée. La pulsation dans ses fesses s’est muée en une cuisson lente et sourde, un souvenir, un feu couvant sous la braise. Elle se sent à présent davantage torturée par l’inadmissible pression qui dévore son bas-ventre. Depuis l’apex de ses cuisses, des battements réguliers, intolérables, parcourent toute son anatomie, traversant son cœur, éclatant dans son crâne. Et au centre de cette intarissable vague incandescente, son clitoris, qui lui paraît à présent démesuré, palpite et vibre sans relâche, implorant une délivrance qui n’en finit pas de lui être refusée. 

Mais Regina relève la tête. Le beau visage angélique, encadré de cheveux noirs et fous, réapparaît dans la psyché et la sauveuse comprend séance tenante que son amante, celle qui lui tient lieu d’amie, de bienfaitrice, de mère nourricière et de dominatrice, est enfin de retour. La sorcière promène un regard égaré autour d’elle ; ses sombres yeux lumineux tombent sur le visage de l’être aimé, dans la glace, puis se tournent vers la jolie tête posée sur le côté, juste en-dessous d’elle, sur la face adorée, rougie et larmoyante. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la crinière prodigieusement emmêlée, balaye délicatement les mèches d’or. Une expression coupable et inquiète s’installe. Emma en sangloterait de soulagement. « Oh ! Ma poupée ! » dit la reine, de sa voix chaude et douce. La princesse ne répond pas mais elle pense très fort : « Barbie ou gonflable ? » C’est bien ainsi qu’elle se juge. Ou du moins c’est ainsi qu’elle s’est sentie traitée. Et même si cela n’a pas duré longtemps, a été bien plus condensé et fugitif que ne le sont d’ordinaire leurs étreintes, l’épisode lui a paru figé dans l’éternité. 

Le maire se met immédiatement à couvrir de baisers tendres et appliqués la joue, le front, le nez, le coin des lèvres, le menton, le cou, les cheveux, l’oreille même. Emma sourit aux anges, les yeux fermés, comme un nouveau-né dorloté par sa mère. La voix de sa maîtresse pénètre son âme telle une substance suave et sucrée, envahissant tout son être. Les fastueuses lèvres, rouges et humides, continuent à l’accabler d’attentions délicieuses. Le shérif se sent bizarrement fière d’avoir satisfait sa bien-aimée, de ne pas lui avoir demandé d’arrêter. Regina se remet, entre deux baisers mouillés, à prodiguer des paroles merveilleuses. « Ma chérie, pardonne-moi s’il te plaît. J’ai perdu le contrôle. Je sais que je t’ai fait mal. Je suis désolée. » Avant que la petite blonde puisse répondre (qu’aurait-elle répondu, d’ailleurs ?) le beau corps de la reine, maintenant entièrement nu, se déplace sur le côté, sa main droite quitte la tête ambrée et se pose avec d’infinies précautions sur la croupe dûment châtiée de sa protégée.

La sauveuse pousse un gémissement plaintif qui la surprend elle-même lorsque la paume satinée se met à lui caresser attentivement les fesses. En même temps que ces câlineries enchanteresses, elle reçoit une avalanche de mots d’amour. Bonheur. Euphorie. « Ma petite Emma, ma chérie, mon ange, ma colombe, ma fleur. Ta peau est brûlante. J’ai été trop loin. Pardon, mon trésor. C’est… C’était trop bon… Tu… tu étais trop belle, trop gracieuse ». Le choix de l’adjectif, « gracieuse », ferait rire la jeune femme si elle en avait la force. Tout le temps qu’a duré la punition, elle s’est sentie sans grâce, ridicule, loufoque. Mais Regina n’a pas fini son inventaire. « …Trop douce. Ma princesse, ma fée, ma petite fille… Je t’aime tellement. Je t’aime plus que tout. » Le sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit jusqu’aux oreilles et elle pense : « Oh ! Cela en valait la peine ! Tout en valait la peine ! Pour ça, je peux supporter bien plus ! » 

Mais les caresses de la reine réveillent l’insoutenable désir qui pulse dans son ventre, dans ses reins, dans son petit clitoris enflé et turgescent, pitoyablement piégé entre ses cuisses, prisonnier famélique, condamné à l’abstinence. Comme un pauvre animal en chasse, le shérif déchu lève les hanches, pleine d’espoir. Sans cesser de cajoler la peau cuisante, la divine sorcière se penche vers elle et murmure : « Tu veux que je te fasse jouir, mon bébé ? » Emma pousse un râle qui se change en cri. Elle se redresse sur les coudes, se demande comment elle peut encore en trouver l’énergie, hoche frénétiquement la tête, dans une supplique dénuée de toute retenue. Elle se met à remuer insolemment la croupe de bas en haut, écartant les cuisses, misérable, superbe mendiante ; une douce fragrance épicée, camphre et vanille poivrée, celle de son besoin inassouvi, envahit l’air ambiant. Son torse est toujours en contact avec le matelas, mais sa tête se redresse, exposant son fin visage bouleversé ; son petit derrière rouge s’élance vers le haut, pointe vers le plafond.

La belle femme brune s’allonge sur le côté, parallèlement au corps dévasté de l’être aimé, saisit avec douceur la chevelure soyeuse, tourne délicatement vers elle le beau visage et insère l’autre main sous le ventre cambré; ses doigts agiles se dirigent tout droit vers le centre du plaisir. Elle trouve immédiatement les lèvres dégoulinantes de moiteur qui protègent le fragile orifice. Trois phalanges glissent à travers les doux replis, si ruisselants que sa main dérape et patine, peinant quelque peu à trouver le bouton érigé. Mais elle le débusque et se met à le faire rouler tout doucement entre ses doigts, dans le sens horaire. Emma crie. Elle accompagne le mouvement d’une rotation des hanches, dans une danse ancestrale. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté et pour la première fois de la soirée, ses grands yeux verts plongent au plus profond des prunelles noires. 

Ce que Regina aperçoit au fond du beau regard la paralyse un instant. De la terreur. Ses doigts cessent immédiatement de caresser l’être aimé, s’immobilisent sur le pauvre clitoris affamé. Ce n’est que lorsque la sauveuse parle qu’elle comprend. « Tu ne vas pas arrêter, dis ? » La reine en pleurerait. Sa petite princesse craint qu’elle ne lui interdise de jouir, qu’elle ne la laisse passer la nuit dans cet état. Le visage expressif du maire se rapproche de celui de la jeune femme au point de le toucher et lui parle tout bas ; la voix chaude et douce se fait aussi rassurante que possible. « Ma chérie, couche-toi. Ne pense à rien. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Bien sûr que je vais te soulager. » 

Emma pousse un soupir déchirant, obéit, s’étend de tout son long, la tête toujours tournée vers la gauche, les bras étendus en direction de la tête de lit. La sorcière se met à la couvrir de baisers tout en recommençant à manier avec savoir-faire la petite crête de chair. Elle embrasse amoureusement le front, la joue, le nez, le menton, la bouche, l’oreille, la paupière, le sourcil, les cils. Elle entrecoupe ses égards empressés de propos qui résonnent comme une litanie voluptueuse dans l’esprit chaotique de la jolie blonde. « Mon ange, ma poupée. Tu es si jolie, mon trésor. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce qu’il te faut. Tu veux que je te pénètre, mon bébé ? » Emma répond d’une voix cassée, frêle et épuisée. « N… Non, s’il-te-plaît. Caresse-moi seulement. Mais… » Elle s’est interrompue, hésitante. « Dis-moi, ma chérie. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux. » La princesse bat des cils, ouvre les yeux, regarde sa maîtresse, puis les referme. Elle se décide. « Plus vite. » 

Un baiser d’une tendresse inconcevable sur sa joue encore humide. « Bien sûr mon petit cygne. » Les doigts de la sorcière accélèrent le mouvement de façon progressive mais rapide, jusqu’à ce que la sauveuse gémisse sans discontinuer. Sa frustration est trop grande, elle est demeurée insatisfaite trop longtemps pour que sa délivrance aboutisse à une déflagration. C’est plutôt un débordement. Et au bout d’une minute de caresses circulaires, rapides et ininterrompues, Regina sent que ses doigts se couvrent d’un liquide épais et gluant. Emma relève la tête, se cambre, pousse un feulement sauvage. Une série de jets puissants se répandent successivement sur toute la main droite de la sorcière, qui a cessé d’embrasser son amie pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle se dit furtivement que jamais ses yeux ne seront assez perçants pour bénéficier pleinement du spectacle de sa petite princesse en train de jouir.


	6. Chapitre 6

A-t-elle perdu connaissance quelques secondes ? C’est difficile à dire.  
Mais on jurerait qu’elle est réveillée d’un sommeil enfiévré par deux bras chauds étonnamment robustes, qui la relèvent doucement. Elle se retrouve enlacée très étroitement, tout contre un corps entièrement nu, ferme et satiné, invraisemblablement féminin. Son visage se blottit de lui-même au creux d’un cou de velours, des cheveux soyeux viennent chatouiller sa joue. L’odeur de celle qui représente tout pour elle envahit l’intégralité de ses sens : Regina ! 

La sauveuse pleure doucement. L’idée qu’elle devrait se retenir traverse son esprit décontenancé, puis elle se souvient à quel point sa compagne aime ses larmes et elle sourit contre la peau cuivrée, contente d’elle-même.

La bouche pulpeuse qui l’affole tellement touche son oreille et les mots qu’elle chuchote semblent affluer dans sa pauvre tête comme une rivière fraîche au milieu d’une terre desséchée. « Ma petite Emma. » Un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ma puce, je vais m’occuper de toi maintenant. Laisse-moi faire. D’accord ? » La jeune femme hoche faiblement la tête. 

Regina a dû sentir le mouvement contre son épaule car elle saisit délicatement les bras de l’être aimé, l’éloigne légèrement, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement désapprobateur. La reine l’apaise d’un « Shhh… Je suis là, mon ange ». Elle inspecte de bas en haut le corps de l’être aimé. Ce qu’elle voit l’emplit d’un mélange singulier de culpabilité et de triomphe. Elle s’est vraiment laissée aller à ses plus bas instincts. Mais sa partenaire aurait protesté si elle n’avait pas été consentante, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Le fait est que Madame le maire se sent incroyablement satisfaite et que la violence de son plaisir a été stupéfiante. Toujours est-il que la princesse est dans un état pitoyable. Elle se tient péniblement sur les genoux, face à la sorcière, la tête baissée, si bien que celle-ci doit lui relever tendrement le menton pour l’inspecter. L’anarchie dans laquelle se trouvent ses cheveux est effarante, son beau visage resplendit d’une lueur écarlate et ses joues paraissent peinturlurées de petits canaux dessinés par les larmes. 

Sa Majesté saisit les pans de la nuisette, retombée sur les hanches, et entreprend de déshabiller sa compagne. Emma n’esquisse aucun geste pour l’en empêcher mais la tension soudaine qui s’empare des membres déliés n’échappe pas à la magicienne. Un peu interloquée, cette dernière rassérène sa bien-aimée : « C’est seulement pour prendre soin de toi, mon bébé. » Aussitôt, la sauveuse se détend et un sourire tendre vient enjoliver les traits purs de la belle brune. Elle jette négligemment le vêtement sur le lit, éloigne à nouveau le long corps pâle pour l’examiner. Elle en reste bouche bée. La femme qui s’était faite si belle ressemble à présent davantage au vilain petit canard qu’au beau grand cygne qu’elle est devenue en atteignant l’âge adulte. Un caneton à peine sorti de l’œuf et englué de fluides. En effet, Emma est littéralement recouverte, du visage jusqu’aux genoux, de substances diverses. 

Machinalement, la reine énumère tout bas : larmes, sueur, salive, sécrétions vaginales… Et… est-ce bien tout, se demande-t-elle soudain ? La brutalité de la fessée qu’elle a administrée de si bon cœur se présente à sa mémoire avec une extrême vivacité. Bien sûr, elle sait qu’elle a fait souffrir sa princesse, mais jusqu’à quel point a-t-elle endommagé le précieux postérieur ? Et si elle l’avait fait saigner ? Mais non, c’est impossible…elle n’a utilisé que sa main. Aussitôt, Regina étreint le shérif autour de la taille, la serrant intimement dans ses bras. Elle recule un peu, guidant d’autorité sa partenaire, la faisant avancer sur les genoux en direction de la tête de lit. Poupée de chiffons, la sauveuse se laisse faire, obtempère maladroitement, comme une somnambule. Lorsque la sorcière sent sur sa peau la chaleur de la lampe halogène, elle s’arrête, manœuvre Emma de façon à ce que ses fesses se trouvent littéralement baignées de lumière. Alors, elle prend une grande respiration, lève les yeux vers la psyché et constate les dégâts.

Le spectacle est terrible et magnifique, comme pourrait l’être une forêt en feu ou un accouchement particulièrement douloureux. Le petit arrière-train bien rond a pris une couleur étrange, entre le grenat et le pourpre, et des traces violettes, dont certaines dessinent clairement l’empreinte d’une main, maculent la peau délicate. Le territoire si joliment ornementé commence sous le creux des reins et s’étend jusqu’au haut des cuisses. Ce que la puissante magicienne tient dans ses bras, c’est évidemment un ange, un bel ange déchu, tombé du ciel, sévèrement châtié par un dieu revanchard. 

Sa majesté a un sursaut ; elle émet une sorte de hoquet aspiré, exprimant à la fois la stupeur, l’effroi et l’émerveillement. Elle resserre nerveusement son étreinte autour de la taille fine, rehausse légèrement la posture défaillante de son amante, afin de mieux la regarder. L’idée qu’elle devrait la photographier lui vient à l’esprit. Mais Emma a elle aussi senti la chaleur de la lampe, et elle a immédiatement perçu la réaction de sa maîtresse à la vue de son reflet. Comme toujours peu sûre d’elle-même, elle bafouille d’une petite voix cassée, s’y reprenant plusieurs fois pour formuler sa pensée sans risquer d’attirer on ne sait quelles foudres divines : « Tu… je… ça… ça ne te plaît pas ? »

À cet instant précis, Regina se dit que jamais la douce créature ne cessera de la surprendre, ce qui est à la fois charmant et déstabilisant. Vient-elle vraiment de lui demander si l’aspect de son derrière, après l’étourdissante correction qu’elle a accepté de recevoir, lui convenait ? C’est à peine croyable. 

La sorcière répond en déposant un baiser rieur sur le petit nez retroussé. « Ma chérie, dit-elle, tourne la tête, regarde-toi. Vois comme tu es belle. » Comme un robot docile, Emma se tord le cou pour apercevoir le reflet de son propre corps. Ses fesses paraissent si rouges, encadrées par l’éclatante blancheur de son dos et de ses jambes, qu’elles semblent ne plus vraiment lui appartenir. D’ailleurs ce n’est pas qu’une impression, se dit-elle, car elles sont bien évidemment la propriété de Regina. 

L’état des lieux la transporte malencontreusement en direction de ses douloureuses expériences enfantines et elle se revoie, inspectant avec inquiétude son postérieur abîmé après une de ces roulées dont certaines familles d’accueil avaient le secret. Ces souvenirs ont l’avantage de lui faire réaliser que son bourreau n’a pas causé tant de ravage après tout. Sa peau ne présente ni ces raies bleuâtres, typiques des coups de ceinture, de canne ou de règle, ni les contusions ovales causées par une brosse à cheveux, ni les zébrures sanguinolentes provoquées par une verge ou une cravache. Et les quelques empreintes de mains qui décorent sa chair ont l’immense qualité d’être petites et fines, clairement associées à la paume et aux doigt de sa maîtresse. 

Emma ne partage pas la fascination de la reine pour les châtiments corporels, mais elle peut comprendre ce qui lui plaît tant dans sa croupe en feu. En tout cas, elle se sent fière et chanceuse d’être l’objet de l’éblouissement de son aimée. Et lorsque la divine sorcière pose prudemment la main droite sur une fesse, la gratifiant de caresses éthérées, elle gémit de plaisir. Le contact réveille un peu la douleur, ou plutôt le souvenir de la douleur, mais le shérif ne s’en plaint pas, d’autant moins que, plus haut, des baisers lascifs s’éparpillent sur sa joue, sur son nez, tandis qu’elle continue à se regarder, à contempler les mouvements sensuels qu’effectue cette Circé tendre et énamourée sur un épiderme qu’elle a marqué elle-même, par caprice. 

L’autre main vient bientôt rejoindre sa jumelle et les deux fesses de la jeune femme bénéficient d’un même traitement. Elle regarde dans la glace les manœuvres légères se transformer graduellement en un massage voluptueux, puis en un véritable pétrissage, lubrique mais attentif à ne pas la faire trop souffrir. Simultanément, les baisers s’intensifient. La magicienne cherche sa bouche sans la forcer à détourner la tête, de sorte qu’elle continue à tout observer dans le miroir. L’avalanche de mots pleins de concupiscence et d’amour se poursuit : ‘Oh ! Mon trésor, ma poupée. Tu es si chaude, si douce. Tellement merveilleuse. Si tu savais comme tu es mignonne et à quel point je t’aime. »

Mais Madame le maire ne peut se contenter de prodiguer des louanges, il faut toujours qu’elle finisse par exiger quelque chose. Se penchant languissamment sur l’oreille de l’être aimé, elle murmure : « Cambre-toi, ma chérie. » Sa main droite se pose au creux du dos étincelant de sueur et appuie doucement, l’autre empoigne sans violence une fesse, la guidant vers le haut, cherchant à faire comprendre ce qu’elle désire. D’une voix encore plus basse, Regina se fait autrement explicite : « Cambre-toi, je veux te voir par en-dessous. » 

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les joues, le cou et la poitrine de la sauveuse s’empourprent plus encore à l’instant où elle comprend la demande de sa compagne, mais elle obéit aussitôt. Madame le maire peut tout observer dans la psyché. Emma creuse presque comiquement les reins, redresse autant que possible ses cuisses musclées et tend avec tout ce qui lui reste d’énergie son postérieur vers le haut. Dans la glace, toute la région du bas des fesses, ainsi que le sillon qui marque la limite entre les collines charnues et les jambes, se montrent dans toute leur splendeur, inondés de lumière. Regina gronde de plaisir en voyant la peau cachée, plus rouge encore que le reste, à vif, exacerbée. Elle en profite immédiatement, touche et palpe éhontément les blessures secrètes de sa petite compagne. 

Celle-ci se met à gémir, à la fois de détresse et de plaisir. Les soins licencieux de son amante réveillent son désir. Alors, laissant son corps s’exprimer, elle écarte un peu les cuisses, creuse plus encore son dos étroit et souple, pousse davantage sur ses longues jambes, de façon à montrer à sa reine, par derrière, le reflet des lèvres toujours gonflées et moites de son appétissante vulve, juste au-dessous de sa croupe. Regina fait claquer ses lèvres. Elle contemple longuement le fruit fendu, mûr et juteux, à la chair incarnadine. Ses mains descendent pernicieusement le long des belles fesses tuméfiées mais elle se force à interrompre le mouvement.

La princesse lui a tant donné déjà. Elle a promis de prendre soin d’elle. Emma est toujours dans la même position, incroyablement offerte, totalement accessible, mais elle a cessé de se regarder dans la psyché. Sa tête repose simplement sur l’épaule de sa maîtresse, comme celle d’un voyageur éreinté. Sa majesté lui dépose un baiser attentionné sur le front et demande : « Tu veux un autre orgasme, mon petit trésor ? » La jeune femme répond d’un long soupir qui s’achève en un curieux roucoulement. Pour appuyer son approbation, elle balance les hanches d’avant en arrière, trois, quatre fois, ce qui fait disparaître puis réapparaître dans la glace l’image de son petit sexe affamé.

La reine peut à la fois profiter du spectacle et goûter au contact délicieux du ventre parfaitement plat et athlétique, bien tendu contre le sien. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés, elle demande encore : « Ma chérie, dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux. On peut changer de position si tu es trop fatiguée. Tu as envie que je te fasse jouir avec ma bouche ? » La voix de la sauveuse se fait enfin entendre, belle et éraillée. « Non. Comme ça. Touche-moi, s’il te plaît. Ta main. Tes doigts. » Elle écarte davantage les jambes, gémit d’impatience. La belle sorcière sourit, heureuse que sa petite fée exprime si clairement ses désirs. En même temps, elle ressent une légère déception car elle aurait voulu déguster l’attrayante corolle, déplier et sucer longuement chaque pétale. D’un autre côté, la posture est effectivement très appréciable ; elle lui donne l’opportunité de toucher l’être aimé partout où elle le souhaite, tant qu’elle le désire. Et surtout, le miroir lui permet de contempler le plus luxurieux des tableaux.

Plutôt que de glisser sa main entre son corps et celui d’Emma, elle passe par l’arrière, se regarde prendre en coupe la jolie fleur ruisselante, impudemment exhibée. Elle amorce un mouvement lent et appuyé, la paume contre les lèvres entrouvertes, les doigts frictionnant déjà le bouton hypersensible. La jolie blonde répond par une danse alanguie et primitive, ballottant les hanches d’avant en arrière, s’accrochant désespérément au cou de la reine. Regina soupire. C’est d’autant plus parfait qu’elle peut enfouir son visage dans les cheveux d’or et en respirer le parfum, mêlé à la fragrance intime de son amante, flatter de sa main libre l’affriolant postérieur rouge carmin tandis qu’il se balance frénétiquement, et admirer dans la glace tout ce qu’elle inflige à sa princesse.

Parce qu’il semble n’y avoir plus de filtre entre sa pensée et ses paroles, elle interroge sa compagne, tout en la masturbant : « Mon amour, est-ce que tu accepterais qu’on laisse le miroir là où il est ? » Le shérif répond d’un soupir et d’un « Mmmm » qui semble a priori plus indifférent qu’approbateur. La sorcière explique : « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es belle. J’aime tellement te regarder. Ça me permettrait de toujours te voir sous deux angles, tu comprends ? Je voudrais mettre des miroirs partout. » Cette fois, la réponse d’Emma est plus enthousiaste. Elle hoche la tête, gémit profondément ; le mouvement de ses hanches s’accélère. 

Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle s’est sentie mortifiée lorsqu’elle a compris à quoi était destinée la psyché. Mais en entendant la déclaration de sa maîtresse, elle ressent de la fierté. Elle ne s’est jamais trouvée belle, malgré la surabondance des compliments qu’elle a reçus et continue à recevoir. Mais elle réalise que, pour Regina, elle est la créature la plus sublime que la terre ait portée, et cela la comble de bonheur. Pour la première fois, ce soir, se sentir à ce point dévorée des yeux l’excite, galvanise son ardeur.

La magicienne devine que le besoin de la sauveuse se fait pressant. Alors, elle hâte la cadence de ses doigts sur le clitoris qui durcit et se gonfle plus encore, frotte avec insistance le plat de sa main contre l’embouchure du vagin étroit, le sent s’ouvrir, devenir glissant. Emma se trémousse de plus belle, toute honte bue ; ses gémissements se font forcenés et suppliants. Il faut la rassurer, comme toujours, lui parler : « Shhh… Tout va bien, mon bébé. Je n’arrêterai pas, ne t’inquiète pas, je te tiens bien. Je vais te satisfaire. Il faut que tu laisses venir le plaisir maintenant », murmure affectueusement la reine. Les seules réponses qu’elle obtient sont une cascade de clameurs défaillantes et aigües, une précipitation du salace déhanchement.

Mais Regina en voudrait plus. Elle désire creuser le joli corps blanc, le fouiller, l’explorer en profondeur. Dieux de l’enfer, elle ferait l’amour à ses poumons, à son cœur, à son utérus si elle le pouvait. Lucide malgré tout, elle sait qu’Emma a souvent du mal à supporter la pénétration, même si elle ne lui refuse jamais rien. Aussi, se penchant une fois de plus sur sa partenaire, elle sollicite une permission : « Ma chérie, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je serai douce, je te le jure. » La sauveuse murmure un « d’accord » mal assuré. Alors, la belle brune fait glisser les cinq doigts de sa main droite vers l’arrière et insinue en un geste fluide son majeur, qui coulisse et s’introduit sans la moindre résistance tout au fond de la vulve brûlante. 

Le shérif pousse une lamentation indignée qui ne semble pas provoquée par la douleur. Regina comprend à l’instant. Le vorace clitoris se trouve momentanément abandonné. Elle engage son bras gauche entre leurs deux corps et recommence aussitôt à masser du bout des doigts le bourgeon de chair érigée, en un savant mouvement circulaire. En sentant que deux mains fébriles et zélées la besognent simultanément là où elle en a le plus besoin, Emma se calme, se remet à gémir sans pudeur, se précipite étourdiment vers l’orgasme. La reine enfonce délicatement son index entre les lèvres palpitantes, éprouve nettement la contraction des parois musclées et humides se refermant presque douloureusement sur ses phalanges. 

Oh ! Comme il serait bon de pénétrer tout au fond de ce volcan liquide, d’utiliser un organe qui serait aussi sensible que son propre clitoris, un pénis, pour laminer et distendre avec une brutale autorité la caverne exigüe, sentir la lave visqueuse, la soie bouillonnante du petit vagin se refermer tout autour d’elle comme une gangue incandescente, l’enclore, l’emprisonner, la ceinturer d’une chaleur mouillée. En cet instant précis, Regina regrette du fond du cœur la grandeur d’âme qui l’a poussée à refuser l’offrande de sa bien-aimée. Bien sûr qu’il s’agissait d’un sacrifice, mais la petite princesse tenait évidemment à la combler. Elle l’aurait traitée avec l’attention dont cette ordure, qui n’a d’autre mérite que d’avoir conçu Henri, n’a jamais été capable. En tant que femme, elle saurait exactement que faire et comment le faire. Il est trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière, se dit la sorcière. Mais peut-être dans quelques semaines ? Si elle remet habilement le sujet sur le tapis, Emma reviendra à la charge, et alors…

Sa majesté secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites, revient à l’instant présent, qui vaut, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, la peine d’être vécu. Elle sait que le pauvre ange acquiescera à contre cœur si elle lui demande l’autorisation de fourrer en elle un troisième doigt. Elle s’abstiendra donc de laissez-passer. Elle connaît suffisamment son amante pour évaluer l’élasticité de son ventre. Sans prévenir, elle enfourne aussi son annulaire. L’être aimé ne réplique qu’en levant la tête et en poussant en direction du plafond une sorte de hennissement qui n’a rien de souffreteux. Souriant de triomphe, Regina s’enfonce jusqu’à la garde aux tréfonds de sa jolie compagne, puis replie vicieusement les doigts.

D’ordinaire, le maire aime plus que tout observer le visage de la demoiselle au moment de l’orgasme. Mais elle décide, pour une fois, de la regarder de dos tout en écoutant ses pathétiques piaillements. Consciente de l’effet magique de ses grivoises déclarations d’amour, elle se laisse aller à dire le fond de sa pensée, colle ses lèvres à l’oreille délicate et murmure : « Petite chatte. Petite chatte en chaleur. » Aussitôt, les glapissements s’allongent, s’intensifient jusqu’à se changer en une complainte lancinante ; le bassin élancé s’immobilise ; la sorcière voit le reflet de sa main se couvrir d’une mouillure translucide, qui déborde et éclabousse son poignet. Désireuse d’encourager et de complimenter son amie, la sorcière lui chuchote encore : « Bonne petite fée. Je suis fière de toi, ma poupée. Tu es si jolie comme ça », sans cesser de la manier. Elle prolonge autant qu’elle le peut la délivrance de la gentille nymphe.

Enfin, Emma cesse de geindre. Tout son corps se relâche, s’avachissant dans les bras de sa maîtresse, qui la maintient sans peine contre elle. Retirant prudemment ses mains d’entre les longues jambes frissonnantes, Regina les repose sur l’arrière-train douillet et recommence à le caresser avec tendresse. Constatant une fois de plus dans la glace la rougeur de la peau et les marques laissées par sa main, elle propose, consciente de ses devoirs : « Je peux guérir tes fesses, mon ange. » 

La sauveuse est encore en train de lutter pour retrouver une respiration normale. La braise qui semble recouvrir son derrière lui cause bien une brûlure mais elle commence, semble-t-il, à apprécier la sensation, qu’elle associe de plus en plus à la passion de la reine. Les effleurements attentifs que lui prodiguent les mains douces de Madame le maire sur sa peau boursouflée et hypersensible sont une des impressions les plus voluptueuses qu’elle ait jamais éprouvées. L’intonation de sa maîtresse, tout son langage corporel en fait, trahit son désir de la laisser telle qu’elle est, enflée et endolorie. Or, ce n’est que pour elle que la princesse a écopé d’une magistrale raclée. 

Regina sent que la petite secoue la tête contre son épaule, puis elle entend la voix un peu rocailleuse chuchoter : « Non. Laisse-les comme ça. » À la fois clairvoyante et égoïste, Sa majesté décide de ménager sa compagne tout en se faisant plaisir. Il lui suffit d’adopter un ton un peu autoritaire pour être sûre d’être obéie. « Je vais faire disparaître les ecchymoses mais laisser la rougeur. Je te soignerai. Sans magie. J’ai acheté des pommades sur internet. J’ai trouvé un site spécialisé. » Emma en est parcourue de frissons. Être à ce point traitée comme un jouet est grisant et effroyable, sinistre et ensorcelant. La puissante sorcière empoigne les deux globes dans chacune de ses paumes et une chaleur qui devrait carboniser la croupe ronde mais qui l’apaise aussitôt se répand sous sa peau. Les mains s’éloignent. Le shérif tourne la tête une fois de plus, se contemple. Les traces ont disparu. La belle couleur grenat demeure.

Alors, le beau corps épuisé, luisant de fluides, tombe lentement et s’abat sur le côté, le dos tourné au miroir. Émerveillée, Regina ne la retient pas, ne manque rien de la chute alanguie, se demande brièvement qui a coupé les ailes de ce pauvre ange éprouvé. Emma s’est effondrée comme un jeune saule. Un saule pleureur, encore tout vert, abattu à la hache par un bûcheron bourru, à la virilité grossière et sordide.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fois n’est pas coutume, je fais un petit WARNING. Tout d’abord, je m’excuse pour la longueur inusitée de ce chapitre. C’est parce que je ne voulais pas couper la scène dans la salle de bains.   
Ensuite, très, TRÈS sérieusement, si vous avez du mal à supporter les scènes de violence graphiques, ne lisez pas ça !

Regina contemple l’être aimé pendant quelques minutes. Étendue sur le côté, les yeux fermés, elle semble dormir. D’ailleurs, c’est peut-être le cas. La sorcière commence seulement à ressentir les effets de l’adrénaline qui reflue maintenant dans tous ses membres. Elle a mal aux épaules, dans le bas du dos, aux bras, aux jambes. Des frissons parcourent sa colonne vertébrale. La chambre est étouffante et pourtant elle a froid. Se basant sur ses propres impressions, elle cherche à évaluer l’état d’Emma. Son épuisement, ses courbatures, sa confusion, doivent être ahurissants. Elle se lève machinalement, choisit dans la penderie une robe de chambre chaude et confortable, qui couvre jusqu’à ses chevilles, et l’enfile. Quand elle se retourne, la sauveuse a fourré son pouce dans sa bouche et le tète sans pudeur. 

Ce spectacle est à la fois adorable et navrant pour Regina. La jeune femme lui a raconté que cette manie, héritée de la toute petite enfance, lui avait valu nombre de gifles et de coups sur les mains, sans qu’elle ait jamais pu s’en défaire. Depuis que ses rapports avec sa maîtresse ont pris une tournure résolument sadomasochiste, elle s’y livre de plus en plus souvent. Après une séance de domination, quelle qu’en soit la nature exacte, elle rechute presque immanquablement. En la voyant ainsi, poignante de vulnérabilité, l’idée de lui glisser une tétine entre les lèvres se manifeste à l’improviste, provoquant un tressaillement au fond du ventre de la puissante magicienne. Elle secoue la tête. Pourquoi de telles pensées l’assaillent-elles sans cesse ? « Je suis un monstre », murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Regina hésite. Faut-il la laisser dormir ainsi, toute nue et dégoulinante de sueur et autres fluides ? Le désir de la laver, de la toiletter comme un petit chien, surgit soudain et envahit l’âme sombre de la sorcière. L’excuse, prendre soin de sa compagne, comme elle en a fait la promesse, est toute trouvée, et aussitôt Madame le maire y croit, avec une authentique sincérité. Elle jette un œil à la pendule. Neuf heures et quart. Il est ridiculement tôt. Le week-end, leurs ébats se prolongent d’ordinaire jusqu’aux petites heures du matin. 

S’approchant de sa bien-aimée, la reine s’assoit sur le lit. Son regard se pose sur la délicieuse courbure de la hanche, au profil si délicatement harmonieux, mise en valeur par la position fléchie des genoux. Emma est en posture fœtale. L’illusion est amplifiée par le bruit incessant de clapotis qui s’échappe de la jolie bouche rose, toujours affairée à suçoter le pouce droit. Dans la glace, Regina s’assure que les ravissantes fesses ont gardé leur belle couleur incarnate. Rassurée sur ce point, la sorcière dépose une main douce sur l’épaule de la princesse, la secoue légèrement. Elle sourit en la voyant froncer ses jolis sourcils clairs, si nettement dessinés. Emma lève des paupières pesantes, révélant de candides prunelles de jade, vitreuses de fatigue. 

« Lève-toi, ma poupée. Je vais te laver. » Bien que prononcé d’une voix musicale et aimante, l’impératif suscite immédiatement une réaction. Le shérif extirpe son pouce de sa bouche, lutte pour se redresser, gémit, retombe sur un coude, cherche péniblement à déplacer ses longues jambes. Chacun de ces gestes ordinairement anodins la fait grimacer. Sa majesté se sent bien un peu coupable devant l’évidente difficulté de mouvement que manifeste la sauveuse, mais elle choisit de ne pas s’appesantir là-dessus. Elle saisit tendrement les beaux bras robustes, guide la jeune femme nue (il est hors de question qu’elle la vête), l’encourage doucement à se lever, la rattrape en souriant lorsqu’elle titube. Simultanément, l’odeur exquise du cher amour l’enveloppe divinement, semble l’englober : les effluves aigres-douces de la sueur, la fragrance tout à fait reconnaissable qu’exhale son vagin après l’orgasme, se mêlent triomphalement à la senteur unique d’Emma.

Après être parvenue à la faire tenir debout, elle la mène avec assurance vers la salle de bains, la soutenant par les coudes. La tiédeur de la pièce est agréable mais la petite nymphe se met à grelotter. À peine sa partenaire l’a-t-elle assise sur un tabouret de bois qu’elle commence à claquer des dents. La reine capture fermement les biceps ciselés, si vigoureux qu’il semble impossible de les faire plier, et les frictionne affectueusement dans ses mains. Ensuite, s’éloignant un instant, elle règle le thermostat, attentive à réchauffer son amie sans rendre l’atmosphère irrespirable. De retour auprès de la jolie blonde, elle se remet à lui caresser les bras et les épaules. « Tu vas très bientôt avoir chaud, mon bébé, n’aie pas peur. »

La sauveuse paraît plus alerte à présent. Elle lève vers son amante d’implorants yeux de biche aux abois. Regina sourit de toute son âme, se penche, lui dépose un baiser sur le nez. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon ange ? » Emma semble de plus en plus rassurée et, pour une fois, elle formule sa demande sans bégayer. « Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre une serviette sur le tabouret ? » La magicienne doit consacrer quelques secondes à réaliser que sa petite compagne vient de reconnaître que le bois dur du siège sur lequel elle est installée lui fait mal aux fesses. Elle se mord les lèvres car savoir que le shérif devra s’asseoir avec précaution, probablement tout le week-end, est électrisant. Elle juge avec une parfaite clairvoyance l’état physique de son amie, sait qu’elle serait incapable ne serait-ce que de poser son derrière sur une surface aussi rude sans crier si la magie ne l’avait pas efficacement soulagée.

Sans répondre, car elle a malgré tout quelques scrupules et se rend compte que sa voix trahirait son émoi, elle se tourne vers un tiroir et choisit la plus épaisse, la plus moelleuse des serviettes. Elle passe ensuite ses bras sous les aisselles d’Emma, l’aide à se relever le temps de glisser la douillette protection, soigneusement pliée pour offrir plus de réconfort, sous son pauvre postérieur, puis la repose avec tendresse et prudence.

La jeune femme a l’air en effet plus à l’aise. Visiblement groggy, elle se frotte les yeux. Incapable de lui résister, la reine se penche, dépose un baiser sonore sur la tête blonde, lui murmure : « Comme tu es mignonne. » Considérant l’insondable chaos de la chevelure dorée, Regina s’empare de la brosse, puis réexamine son choix et opte pour un élégant peigne en faux ivoire, aux dents largement écartées. Elle entreprend solennellement de débroussailler les longues mèches ondulées. La magicienne est devenue une experte dans ce domaine. Heureusement, les cheveux luxuriants sont épais et lisses. Sa majesté commence par désembrouiller les pointes, puis remonte doucement, attentive à n’infliger aucun tiraillement. Le contact exquis de la crinière soyeuse entre ses doigts ranime quelque chose dans son bas-ventre et elle prend le temps, tout en coiffant sa protégée, d’admirer le beau corps nu. 

Emma se tient un peu courbée, la tête penchée en avant ; elle agrippe mollement, de ses deux mains, les bords du tabouret. Le regard de la sorcière se tourne vers les petits seins tout blancs, ornés de graciles tétons roses. Bien que de taille modeste, les globes neigeux, merveilleusement charnus et renflés, sont si incomparablement ronds qu’ils ressemblent à deux fruits brillants, gaillards et juvéniles. 

Regina a fort bien compris, dès le début de leur liaison, que sa belle amante éprouve une intense excitation, un plaisir incontestablement sexuel, à recevoir des compliments, même quand ceux-ci ne concernent pas ses attraits physiques. C’est très certainement un résultat du manque de reconnaissance et d’amour dont elle a souffert durant vingt-huit ans ; d’ailleurs la carence est toujours bien présente, se manifestant par une appétence affective inadaptée et déviante. Manipulatrice à l’extrême, le maire se sert sans vergogne de ce penchant pour arriver à ses fins. Ayant procédé à un premier démêlage, elle troque le peigne pour la brosse à cheveux. Emma geint langoureusement lorsque sa maîtresse commence à la brosser. Elle raffole de ces soins, qu’elle n’avait jamais expérimentés avant son union avec la belle brune. Profitant de son contentement, la divine reine prononce les mots dont elle connaît d’avance l’effet : « Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Tes seins sont des chefs-d’œuvre, des joyaux. » 

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. La sauveuse a comme un sursaut stupéfié, puis elle pousse un gémissement qu’elle cherche à assourdir en se mordant les lèvres. Elle se redresse, relève légèrement son gracieux visage, tendant son torse étroit, ce qui fait irrésistiblement saillir sa poitrine. La sorcière, comme avec distraction, prend alors d’une main, en coupe, le sein gauche, en éprouve la fabuleuse fermeté, taquine le téton déjà dur avec espièglerie, le tirant, le pinçant, le malaxant entre son pouce et son index. De la main droite, elle continue, sans trouble apparent, à étriller les cheveux d’or. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, qui fait frémir et panteler la princesse, elle procède à un échange, passe la brosse dans sa main gauche. Elle saisit posément l’autre sein, lui faisant subir avec flegme le même traitement, jusqu’à ce que la pointe sensible devienne roide et dressée, inconfortablement, douloureusement tendue, jusqu’à ce que la pâle chair fripée de l’aréole se fronce, se mue en un paysage raviné, formé de replis et de saillies.

Durant quelques minutes, Regina alterne le processus, brossant d’une main, palpant de l’autre. Elle passe abruptement du sein droit au sein gauche, les tâte comme deux fruits entre lesquels elle aurait du mal à choisir le plus mûr. La salle de bain est maintenant très chaude et Emma a cessé de trembler. En revanche, elle s’agite, frissonne, tressaille sous les assauts désinvoltes de sa maîtresse, s’efforçant, avec une difficulté visible, de ne pas se dérober. Le silence de la pièce n’est troublé que par sa respiration haletante, parfois entrecoupée de piaillements étouffés lorsque les doigts intransigeants la tourmentent un peu trop rudement. 

La blonde chevelure est enfin démêlée ; la reine repose la brosse, cesse de pétrir et de triturer le téton droit. Se souvenant qu’elle doit s’occuper de sa précieuse compagne, elle lui prend les épaules, s’émerveillant de la fermeté des muscles, de l’incomparable douceur de l’épiderme constellé de gouttes de sueur. Brusquement suffoquée par une extraordinaire bouffée de tendresse, regrettant d’avoir encore tarabusté Emma au lieu de s’assurer de son bien-être, elle se penche amoureusement sur le beau cou, à la fois fuselé et massif, et l’embrasse longuement, langoureusement. Dans ses paumes, les nobles épaules galbées se décrispent. La reine lèche lascivement la peau blanche, répand ses baisers sur toute la colonne d’albâtre, remonte jusqu’à la mâchoire délicatement recourbée, murmure « Ma petite Emma. Mon petit cygne. »

Lorsqu’elle s’arrête, l’être aimé a relevé la tête, la regarde avec une incompréhensible confiance, ce qui la plonge dans une profonde confusion. Elle a vu le shérif se battre contre des hommes redoutablement plus grands et plus forts qu’elle. Elle l’a vue les vaincre. Sa vigueur physique est phénoménale. Sa rapidité, son sens de la stratégie, son adresse et son ingéniosité lui permettent de se sortir de situations désespérées, d’avoir le dessus sur des ennemis effroyablement dangereux. La sorcière croit avoir compris que ce qui pousse Emma, dans ces moments où son corps, boosté par l’adrénaline, prend les commandes, c’est son fervent instinct de conservation. Lorsqu’il s’agit de protéger ceux qu’elle aime, elle s’avère bien entendu un formidable adversaire, mais elle a également la capacité de se préserver elle-même, avec une rage farouche. Comment et pourquoi se donne-t-elle aussi complètement à quelqu’un qui la réifie si manifestement, avec tant de perversité ? Regina sait qu’elle le fait avec amour, par amour, pour l’amour.

Extrêmement troublée, elle se penche sur le doux visage d’ange, pose sa bouche pulpeuse sur les lèvres claires. Elle embrasse longuement son amante. Et lorsque celle-ci écarte les mâchoires, faisant timidement poindre une petite langue fureteuse, la magicienne approfondit le baiser, se délecte à perdre haleine de la moiteur des muqueuses, du contact parfaitement lisse et uni de l’émail des dents. Relevant enfin l’objet de son affection, qui obtempère sans broncher, le maire la guide vers la douche, la fait passer devant elle, ce qui lui donne l’occasion de toucher et de caresser un peu le charmant arrière-train. Quand elle sent sur ses fesses rougies la main de sa maîtresse, Emma s’immobilise, appuie ses coudes contre la paroi de faïence, se penche légèrement pour lui faciliter l’accès, lui offrir son anatomie. Elle tourne vaguement la tête pour regarder Regina du coin de l’œil, attendant patiemment que la reine estime l’avoir suffisamment maniée. « Elle considère son corps comme la contrepartie de mon amour », pense la sorcière.

Avec un soupir un peu las, la reine saisit l’énorme pommeau de luxe, le détourne d’Emma afin de pouvoir régler la température sans lui causer le moindre inconfort. La jolie nymphe est toujours dans la même position disponible, à portée de main ; elle semble attendre un ordre pour se décider à bouger. « Que ferait-elle si je partais maintenant, sans rien lui dire ? » se demande Sa majesté. Satisfaite de la chaleur du jet d’eau, l’arrogante souveraine fixe le pommeau, prend sa partenaire par les hanches et l’attire vers elle, dans ses bras et sous le déferlement enchanteur de la douche. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elles sont ainsi, nues, debout et enlacées que Regina réalise vraiment que son amante est nettement plus grande qu’elle. La jeune femme répond à l’étreinte de sa maîtresse en s’accrochant désespérément à son torse, l’entourant de ses bras nerveux, la serrant convulsivement. Sa haute taille l’oblige à s’affaisser pour pouvoir poser son front sur l’épaule olivâtre.

Émue aux larmes, le maire caresse le dos musculeux, les épaules à la fois larges et gracieuses, passe ses doigts dans les cheveux, dont la couleur de miel commence à s’assombrir au contact de l’eau, afin de bien les humidifier. Le long corps éreinté se détend enfin sous l’effet combiné de la douche et des attouchements ensorceleurs de la puissante sorcière. « Je vais te laver rapidement, ma chérie. Je veux te donner un bain et si je ne te débarbouille pas d’abord, l’eau sera souillée. » Emma hoche docilement la tête. Son visage est toujours enfoui au creux du cou cuivré mais la reine est certaine qu’il s’est empourpré lorsqu’elle l’a entendue déclarer qu’elle était sale. Joignant le geste à la parole, Regina s’empare du shampoing. Ses yeux déchiffrent automatiquement l’inscription sur la bouteille : « Shampoing spécial cheveux blonds et lisses, à la camomille ». Il est hors de prix. C’est elle, bien sûr, qui l’a offert à la petite. Mais avant qu’elle ait reposé le flacon sur le porte-savon, après avoir fait jaillir une bonne dose de produit au creux de sa main, la jolie voix rauque se fait entendre. « Tu le prendras avec moi ? … le bain ? … s’il te plaît ? » D’un timbre enjôleur, elle répond : « Bien sûr, mon trésor. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Elle lave soigneusement la longue chevelure, enfonçant ses doigts dans les mèches détrempées et fuyantes, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu’aux pointes. Ensuite, elle savonne le visage et le corps, insistant sur les régions qu’elle sait avoir baignées de salive, ainsi que sur celle où elle se souvient avoir joui. Elle s’occupe également, avec un infaillible pragmatisme, de sa propre toilette. Emma se laisse faire avec la docilité d’un animal de laboratoire, bien que des gémissements étranglés lui échappent lorsque sa maîtresse lui nettoie les seins, les fesses, le sexe et l’anus, et qu’elle laisse même échapper quelques couinements affligés au moment où celle-ci s’occupe scrupuleusement de son postérieur humilié et cuisant. Regina sent que la sauveuse est de plus en plus éreintée, au point qu’il lui est maintenant difficile de tenir sur ses jambes. Aussi conclut-elle promptement les ablutions préliminaires par un rinçage méticuleux. Sortant de la douche, elle enfile sa sortie de bain, puis attrape son amante par la main, l’attire vers elle et l’enveloppe d’une serviette surdimensionnée. Ensuite, elle l’assoit à nouveau sur le tabouret de bois et se tourne vers l’immense baignoire.

Elle règle d’abord très haut la température de l’eau, car elle sait qu’Emma aime la chaleur. Mais elle réalise bientôt que sa croupe en feu ne la supportera pas et opte pour la modération. Le bain, faisant jacuzzi, est équipé de plusieurs robinets et se remplit très rapidement. Regina choisit une huile adoucissante, qui apaisera la peau enflammée de sa protégée. Lorsqu’elle se retourne, le shérif est dans la position où elle l’a laissée ; emmitouflée dans la serviette qu’elle maintient étroitement autour d’elle, la tête basse, les paupières presque fermées, sur le point, semble-t-il, de s’assoupir. Ses cheveux mouillés ont pris une couleur de caramel et collent à son visage, à son cou. « Dieux de l’Olympe, pense Regina, je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait aimer autant quelqu’un sans être sa mère. »

Le bain est prêt. Elle prend doucement les bras de la jeune femme, la relève, la guide vers la baignoire, lui ôte la serviette en soupirant de bonheur, heureuse de retrouver la glorieuse nudité. Elle lui applique une petite tape affectueuse sur la cuisse pour l’encourager à enjamber le rebord et à s’installer. Emma grimace et se contorsionne un peu lorsque ses fesses nues rencontrent la faïence polie et la reine éprouve bien sûr un plaisir aigu et coupable en constatant son inconfort. Se débarrassant de son peignoir de bain, elle rejoint l’être aimé dans l’eau chaude, délicieusement adoucie par l’huile relaxante. Elle se place derrière la sauveuse, qui lui évoque maintenant une virginale naïade, enrobée comme elle l’est par le flot huileux qui fait chatoyer ses bras, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Avant de s’installer confortablement, elle appuie sur un bouton, déclenchant de paisibles remous. Le massage berceur devrait calmer la charmante petite fée.

Regina s’allonge, ajuste sa position et celle de son aimée. Lui saisissant les avant-bras, elle l’incline contre elle, de façon à ce qu’elle vienne s’adosser sur son buste. La jolie tête se pose confortablement sur ses clavicules, un peu décalée vers la droite, ce qui permettra à Sa majesté de baiser la joue, le front et même les cheveux, sans le moindre effort. Elle insère ses jambes compactes sous le beau corps exténué. Les cuisses de sa compagne se situent à hauteur de ses genoux, de sorte qu’elle peut lui enserrer les hanches. Miséricordieuse, elle fait glisser ses tibias sous les jarrets, surélevant légèrement le bassin, laissant le postérieur martyr quitter la surface dure du fond de la baignoire. En sentant que ses pauvres fesses flottent à présent dans l’eau douce, en comprenant que sa maîtresse vient de veiller à son confort, la princesse laisse échapper un adorable petit « oh » de surprise.

Elle est propre. Il ne reste plus à Regina qu’à la dorloter, à déverser sur elle un déluge d’amour ardent. Couvrant de baisers tout un côté du joli visage, l’affectueuse despote lui demande : « Comment te sens-tu, ma jolie poupée? » Emma met quelques secondes à répondre. Quand elle se décide, sa voix est vacillante d’émotion. « Je t’aime. » Des larmes s’échappent inopinément des yeux de Madame le maire. Elle les essuie du dos de la main, rageusement. Tout de suite inquiète, la princesse cherche à se retourner mais son amante la contient tendrement. « Que… Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » balbutie le shérif, et cela fait rire la sorcière à travers ses pleurs. 

La vilenie de sa conduite se fait jour, enfin, dans l’esprit de la reine. Encerclant l’être aimé dans ses bras, le plus étroitement qu’elle peut, elle s’explique : « Oh ! Ma chérie. Comment peux-tu m’aimer après ce que je t’ai fait ? » Emma se tord le cou pour déposer un petit baiser sur la mâchoire de sa maîtresse et offre : « J’ai accepté, Regina. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une bonne, une très bonne fessée. Je n’en mourrai pas. » La belle brune secoue la tête, sans pouvoir encore sécher ses larmes. « Non, mon ange. Il n’y a que toi pour croire qu’il est justifié de te battre. Je… Je t’ai traitée comme un objet, alors que je t’aime plus que tout au monde. » La voix de la sauveuse se fait soudain plus affirmée, ce qui sidère le maire : « Regina, j’ai consenti. Tu ne crois pas que, dans ce domaine, c’est moi qui doit juger de ce qui est acceptable ou pas ? » Prise d’un doute affreux, elle continue après un moment de silence : « À moins que… » Pressante, la puissante magicienne l’incite à achever sa pensée. « À moins que quoi, mon amour ? » Emma soupire : « Ce… ça ne t’a pas plu, c’est ça ? » Tout son corps s’affaisse, s’enfonçant dans l’eau, et elle cache son visage dans ses mains.

La stupéfaction empêche d’abord la sorcière de réagir. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien son amie, elle pourrait penser qu’elle cherche à la manipuler. Mais il est évident que la douce créature craint de lui avoir déplu, ce qui est inimaginable. « Mon Dieu, Emma ! » l’interpelle-t-elle, d’une voix plus sévère qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité, ce qui fait sursauter la jolie blonde et capte immédiatement son attention. « Seigneur, mais que dois-je faire pour que tu penses me satisfaire, ma puce ? Mourir littéralement de plaisir ? » La main de la jeune femme se pose sur la sienne. De sa voix rauque, elle demande : « C’est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? » 

Regina lui applique un baiser sonore sur la tête et répond : « J’en rêve depuis que j’ai des fantasmes, mon bébé. Et pouvoir finalement le réaliser avec toi, toi ma petite fée que j’aime à en avoir mal… Ce… C’était… Je n’ai aucun mot pour exprimer à quel point tu étais exquise, à quel point j’ai aimé ça. Tu m’as rendue absolument folle, mon trésor, et c’est bien là le problème. J’ai réellement cru, par moments, que la jouissance allait me tuer. » Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa protégée, frotte son nez et sa bouche contre sa peau mouillée. Le geste a quelque chose d’animal. Reprenant quelque peu contenance, toujours larmoyante, elle termine : « Te fesser a été un plaisir presque insupportable. » Ayant achevé sa confession, elle attend le verdict d’Emma. Après un silence qui semble très long à la magicienne, la blonde naïade conclut : « Alors je veux recommencer. »

Regina secoue la tête en signe de refus, mais elle est consciente, séance tenante, qu’elle n’aura pas la force de repousser l’offrande de l’être aimé. Le simple fait de parler de ces divertissements cruels auxquels toute sa chair aspire avec dépravation commence déjà à la remettre en transe. Par ailleurs, Emma est habile à obtenir ce qu’elle veut, et ce qu’elle veut, c’est combler sa maîtresse. Au grand émoi de la reine, la princesse entame une véritable dialectique de la fessée. « Si tu as peur de me faire trop mal, on peut décider que le vendredi soir est consacré à une punition. » Le vocabulaire de la petite nymphe plonge la sorcière dans une fébrilité que la chaleur de l’eau, le contact du corps chéri, ne font qu’attiser. « Une fois par semaine, c’est plus que raisonnable. Je te donne l’autorisation d’utiliser la magie pour me soigner, à condition que tu gardes un souvenir, que tu ne me guérisses pas complètement. Tu sais, j’ai connu tellement pire que des rougeurs aux fesses… » Un petit rire cristallin accompagne cette déclaration, qui évoque aux yeux du maire un épouvantable chapelet d’images toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres.

Sans avoir l’air de se douter de la portée de ses paroles, la jeune femme reprend : « La douleur que j’éprouve, là… ce n’est rien du tout, Regina. Ta magie est efficace. Et puis, si tu te sens fautive, je suis plus que favorable à ce que tu t’occupes de moi tout le week-end. J’ai hâte de tester tes fameuses « pommades spéciales »… Je me demande ce qu’il y a d’écrit sur le tube. » Tournant la tête, elle plonge ses yeux d’émeraude dans ceux de sa sombre amante et lui décoche un sourire désarmant de candeur. « Te connaissant, me soigner doit faire partie du plaisir, non ? » La reine ne peut répondre que par un gémissement bouleversé. 

Emma reprend sa place, et la sorcière geint à nouveau lorsque ses omoplates saillantes s’appuient précautionneusement sur les seins imposants. « Si tu tiens encore à dépenser de l’argent, tu peux m’acheter une tenue différente pour chaque vendredi. Je suis sûre que tu as d’autres fantaisies qu’un simple déshabillé. » Une multitude d’images émoustillantes éclatent dans l’esprit bouillonnant de Regina. La sauveuse s’interrompt quelques instants, semble réfléchir, puis renchérit : « Et je te donne l’autorisation de me frapper avec autre chose que ta main. » Là-dessus, la tyrannique souveraine s’écrie soudain : « D’accord, d’accord, tu as gagné, ma chérie. » La serrant avec emportement dans ses bras, elle lui colle un gros baiser sur la joue et est aussitôt récompensée par un rire limpide. Satisfaite de sa victoire, Emma se tait ; tout son corps se détend contre celui de sa maîtresse. « Ce sera le vendredi », complète Regina. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, elle ajoute : « Mais à une condition. » « Laquelle ? » demande la jeune femme, un peu interloquée. « Je veux que tu me dises non si c’est trop pour toi. » répond la reine. La position de la princesse, le dos tourné à sa maîtresse, lui permet de se composer assez facilement une façade. Avec un sourire selon toute apparence indifférent, elle répond : « C’est d’accord. »

Les deux femmes restent silencieuses quelques minutes. La belle sorcière caresse tendrement les bras musculeux de l’être aimé. Désirant ardemment aborder d’autres sujets, la magicienne reprend la parole. « Ma chérie, je voudrais te parler d’autre chose… » Emma bâille, puis répond d’un « quoi ? » engourdi. « Je dois savoir comment tu as vécu ce que je t’ai fait… » Cette fois, la sauveuse fait pivoter son long corps athlétique sur le côté gauche, de façon à ce que la reine puisse enrouler un bras autour de son dos. La position rappelle celle que les deux femmes affectionnent pour la lecture, sur le canapé du salon. La jolie blonde lève ses prunelles vertes sur le visage de madone ; son regard est interrogateur. « Elle n’a pas compris » pense Regina. Alors, elle plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa partenaire et se fait plus explicite : « Avec ma langue… » En voyant le joli visage s’embraser, Madame le maire sait que l’équivoque est levée. Détournant le regard, Emma demande d’une toute petite voix : « Oh ! Tu veux en parler ? Vraiment ? »

Comme pour appuyer la référence, Sa majesté redresse un peu contre elle le long corps souple, pose une main câline sur le beau fessier outragé et entreprend de le caresser sous l’eau. Le shérif se pelotonne contre sa maîtresse et, au grand enthousiasme de la sorcière, ajuste sa position pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « Ça ne te fait pas mal, mon bébé ? » murmure Regina. La réponse vient dans un souffle, timide : « Non. Comme ça, sous l’eau, c’est… » une hésitation confuse… « … très agréable » termine la petite. La divine sorcière renchérit. Opiniâtre, elle revient à son sujet. « Tu as crié quand je t’ai léché les fesses. » Emma se love contre le cou de sa reine, le visage enflammé. Elle n’aurait pas cru que son amante ait gardé de tout cela un souvenir aussi précis. Et le côté totalement décomplexé de son discours la remplit à la fois de gêne et d’émoi.

Mais il faut répondre. « Je… C’était la surprise. En réalité, j’ai… apprécié. » Les caresses sur son arrière-train s’intensifient et elle doit lutter pour ne pas remuer les hanches. « Tu es sûre ? » demande Regina. « Je te le jure » assure la sauveuse. Bien sûr, elle sait que Madame le maire ne s’arrêtera pas là. « Et quand je t’ai prise par derrière ? » Cette façon de présenter les choses, dénuée de tout sens de la pudeur ou de l’euphémisme, déconcerte profondément le shérif. Elle est surtout désemparée lorsqu’elle sent entre ses jambes que le désir revient à la charge. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, elle frotte ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, certaine que sa despotique amante ne rate rien de ses réactions. « Ce… c’était bien », répond-elle sans se compromettre. 

Après quelques instants de caresses aquatiques et silencieuses, la magicienne continue son interrogatoire. Emma sait que rien ne l’arrêtera et qu’elle-même ne pourra pas lui refuser ses réponses, aussi embarrassantes soient-elles. « C’était la première fois que quelqu’un te faisait ça ? » La petite blonde tremblote à présent dans les bras de sa maîtresse. « Tu veux que j’augmente un peu la chaleur ? » demande celle-ci, même si elle sait pertinemment que l’état de la princesse n’a rien à voir avec la température. La sauveuse hoche la tête. Sortant habilement un pied de l’eau, Regina appuie trois fois sur un bouton avec son orteil, puis revient à son sujet, entêtée. « Réponds-moi. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un enfonçait sa langue dans ton anus ? » Elle est un peu surprise en sentant Emma secouer la tête contre ses clavicules. 

« Neal te le faisait? » demande-t-elle, et sa voix trahit sa jalousie morbide. « Oh ! Non » répond la jolie voix éraillée. Déterminée à connaître toute la vérité, la sorcière ne lâche pas le morceau. « Il t’a sodomisée ? » De plus en plus honteuse, Emma répond néanmoins : « Oh ! Non. Ça n’a jamais été son genre. Avec lui, c’était la position du missionnaire, tous les soirs. » Cette confidence n’apaise pas vraiment le caractère possessif de Regina. « Il te prenait tous les soirs ? » Le shérif se mord les lèvres. Elle a lâché cette information sans réfléchir. Il faut aller jusqu’au bout, maintenant. « Euh… Oui… Il était jeune, il avait des besoins. » La pression des bras de la belle brune se fait plus rigoureuse, plus écrasante. « Où est-ce qu’il te possédait ? Dans la Coccinelle ? » La reine n’avait jamais pensé à ce détail. « Euh… oui… » répond la petite avec un malaise tangible. 

Elle sent que la main gauche de la sorcière, qui lui caresse les cheveux au même rythme que sa main droite lui flatte la croupe, se resserre et devient poing. « Même en hiver ? » demande-t-elle. « Quand… Quand il faisait trop froid, il ne me déshabillait pas. On garait la voiture dans un coin isolé et… Il m’enlevait juste ce qu’il fallait. C’est pour ça qu’il a toujours voulu que je porte des jupes ou des robes… » offre Emma d’une toute petite voix. Cette dernière confidence provoque une sorte de spasme dans le corps hâlé. « On n’avait pas vraiment le choix » conclut la sauveuse. « Oh mais si, il l’avait », affirme Madame le maire d’un ton glacial. « Il aurait pu éjaculer dans un Kleenex et te laisser en paix. » La respiration de la princesse est à présent plus courte. Elle peut percevoir la jalousie brûlante de sa maîtresse, qui s’échappe de tout son être comme une coulée de lave. Finalement, la puissante magicienne pousse un gros soupir. « Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir du froid, mon trésor. » Nier l’évidence ne serait pas une bonne idée, alors Emma acquiesce timidement. 

Mais ce n’est pas encore fini. « Tu ne lui as jamais dit qu’il te faisait mal en te pénétrant, mon ange ? » La réponse est assez hésitante. « N… non, répond la jeune femme. Je… C’était la première fois que quelqu’un m’… Que quelqu’un voulait être avec moi. Il parlait d’aller vivre à Tallahassee. Pour moi, c’était comme si la vie pouvait enfin commencer. Je ne voulais pas l’offenser. Et puis, je voulais lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. » Elle s’interrompt quelques instants, attentive aux réactions de Regina. Le poing gauche, dans ses cheveux, s’est un peu décrispé ; la main droite continue à lui caresser la croupe, sans relâche. Comme elle perçoit l’attention contractée de sa maîtresse, que celle-ci ne dit rien, continue de l’écouter, elle se force à poursuivre. « D’ailleurs, après les trois ou quatre premières fois, ça s’est amélioré… Il a compris, je crois, que… qu’il fallait attendre que je sois prête, qu’il ne devait pas se précipiter… » 

La reine imagine sans peine qu’en sentant les douces lèvres du vagin s’entrouvrir sous l’effet de ses insistants coups de boutoir, un mâle ne se pose pas trop de question et donne un brusque coup de rein, se frayant de force un passage. Mais pouvoir le concevoir n’est pas l’excuser et elle regrette du fond du cœur que ce satyre soit déjà mort. De la même façon, elle visualise parfaitement Emma à dix-sept ans, transie de froid, étendue sur le dos, dans l’inconfort sordide de cette voiture jaune qu’elle connaît si bien, sa culotte dans la poche du jean de ce porc, sa robe retroussée, subissant la charge féroce d’un homme qu’elle aimait, sur qui elle comptait pour la protéger. Elle imagine que la gamine devait s’enfoncer une main dans la bouche, se bâillonnant pour ne pas crier. Une colère froide s’empare de tout son être, que la princesse perçoit immédiatement.

Ramenée au souvenir de la dernière fureur du maire, Emma se redresse avec affolement et regarde sa reine, les yeux pleins d’effroi. « Non… Regina, ne te fâche pas, s’il te plaît. C’est ma faute… Si je lui avais demandé d’être plus doux, il m’aurait écoutée. Il m’aimait vraiment, tu sais… » La reine est en effet très bien placée pour savoir que la petite blonde a le plus grand mal à ne pas céder à tous les caprices d’un être aimé. En lisant la peur dans les yeux de la sauveuse, elle cherche à se dominer, aspire profondément, parvient à se calmer. Le shérif se détend. Elle la reprend dans ses bras, la réinstalle contre elle. 

La sorcière a retrouvé son calme, du moins en apparence. Elle se pose trop de questions. La petite poupée est réceptive et elle veut en profiter pour lui soutirer le plus d’informations possible. Elle bénit in petto le confort ultramoderne du jacuzzi, qui gardera l’eau à la bonne température quelle que soit la durée du bain. « Il a fini par te mettre enceinte, mon bébé. Il n’utilisait pas de protection ? » Emma est résignée à faire face à toutes les interrogations de sa maîtresse, aussi embarrassantes soient-elles, même si les réponses sont éminemment susceptibles de provoquer sa rage. La main gauche a quitté sa tête pour caresser sa joue. Après avoir posé sa question, Regina pose un doigt sur sa bouche, dessine doucement la forme des lèvres. Les deux amantes savent toutes deux qu’il s’agit d’une silencieuse sommation : Sa majesté exige que sa compagne lui réponde et bien sûr le pauvre ange ne peut lui résister. « Il… il ne s’occupait pas vraiment de ça », commence le shérif. 

Ce début a le don d’énerver à nouveau la sorcière mais elle parvient à se contenir. « En réalité il n’était pas très expérimenté. Il est passé de la Forêt enchantée à Londres, à la fin du XIXème siècle, puis au Pays imaginaire, puis ici. Tout ça ne lui a pas fourni une excellente éducation sexuelle. » Regina soupire. Malheureusement, Emma était, en quelque sorte, expérimentée lorsqu’elle a rencontré cette ordure, même si la reine ignore encore beaucoup de la teneur de son « expérience ». La sauveuse continue : « Alors, c’est moi qui m’en occupais… Je volais des préservatifs dès que je le pouvais. » Se rendant compte qu’elle vient de mentionner ses anciennes habitudes chapardeuses, elle se tait brusquement. 

La belle femme brune l’encourage d’un baiser sur la tempe, alors elle reprend. « Quand j’arrivais à en avoir, je lui en tendais un avant qu’il… qu’il ne me prenne, et il acceptait. Il détestait ça mais malgré tout il savait que c’était pour éviter la grossesse… Il comprenait. Il ne m’a jamais rien reproché. » « Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça » pense très fort le maire. Comme Emma semble sur sa lancée, elle ne dit rien. « Mais… c’était difficile. Notre plus grande peur était de nous faire arrêter… Je ne pouvais pas en trouver tous les jours. » À la pensée que ce minable prenait « tous les jours » ce qui lui est refusé à elle, souveraine omnipotente, Regina serre les dents à s’en faire mal aux mâchoires.

Bien entendu, le shérif ne manque pas une si bonne occasion de se sentir coupable. « Je… j’aurais dû lui demander de se retirer quand on avait pas de capote, mais ça, je n’ai jamais osé… De toute façon, je pense qu’il n’aurait pas eu assez de contrôle. » La reine conçoit sans aucune peine ce dernier point, bien que cela ne l’apaise en rien. La petite continue : « C’est un coup de chance si je ne suis pas tombée enceinte plus tôt. Comme je te l’ai dit, je n’étais réglée que depuis très peu de temps. Je ne devais pas être très fertile. » Se souvenant qu’il y a d’autres thèmes à développer, la reine résiste au désir de lui demander si elle volait aussi des tampons pour en arriver plutôt aux sujets principaux.

« Alors, on ne t’a jamais sodomisée ? » La sauveuse sursaute contre le corps de sa maîtresse, ce qui provoque quelques éclaboussures. Aussitôt, elle se mord les lèvres, ferme vivement les yeux, dans l’attente d’une réprimande. Comme rien ne vient, elle se détend un peu, fait amande honorable : « Pardon. J’épongerai. » La magicienne lui caresse les fesses de la main droite, le bras et l’épaule de la main gauche. « Ce n’est rien, ma chérie » dit-elle d’une voix douce. Puis, avec une imperturbable ténacité, elle revient à la charge : « Réponds à ma question. » Emma soupire, rougit généreusement, mais obéit : « Euh… si… »

Quelques instants de silence. Regina perçoit que le sujet est douloureux, et probablement pas seulement d’un point de vue psychique. Mais il est hors de question qu’elle s’arrête. « Qui ? » La simplicité brutale de la question accélère la respiration du shérif, la rend un peu saccadée. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, elle répond : « Des hommes… » Avant que sa compagne ait pu lui demander plus de détails, elle regimbe, finalement : « Je ne veux pas parler d’eux, Regina ! » Surprise, la reine se souvient qu’elle l’a l’exhortée à dire « non », il y a à peine quelques minutes. Déçue mais philosophe, elle décide de classer ce chapitre dans le dossier « à traiter plus tard ». En attendant, elle essaie autre chose : « Tu m’as dit qu’il n’avait jamais pénétré ton rectum avec sa langue… Ce sont les types qui t’ont prise par derrière qui t’ont fait ça ? » Le timbre de Madame le maire est sec, contrastant remarquablement avec la tendresse des caresses qu’elle continue de prodiguer, sous l’eau, à la croupe ronde empourprée par ses soins. Sa voix trahit indubitablement une jalousie maladive, un appétit de possession hors du commun.

Malgré l’extraordinaire crudité de son langage, malgré la froideur cruelle de son intonation, la souveraine est prise au dépourvu lorsque le corps de sa compagne se crispe violemment dans ses bras. Et lorsque celle-ci éclate soudain en sanglots, elle reste éberluée. S’accrochant à ses épaules, le visage pressé dans son cou, l’elfe blonde hoquète, manifestement submergée par une affreuse désolation. C’est arrivé si vite, de façon si inattendue, que la reine, une fois n’est pas coutume, ne sait pas quoi faire. Tout à coup, Emma crie : « C’était en prison, Regina ! »

Bouleversée, aveuglée par la culpabilité, la sorcière encercle de ses bras son amante secouée de spasmes, la serre à l’étouffer. En désespoir de cause, elle lui dit, et sa voix a repris toute sa chaleur : « Ma chérie, pardon. Tu n’es pas obligée de me raconter. » Mais la princesse, c’est son fonctionnement, vient de briser le barrage du souvenir, et son histoire déborde et commence à déferler comme un torrent. « Je veux te raconter ! » hurle-t-elle ; ses ongles se plantent dans la peau hâlée de sa maîtresse. Regina s’est aussi mise à pleurer. Il faut payer maintenant, essuyer les plâtres. « D’accord, je t’écoute » assure-t-elle. Alors la petite se calme un peu. Elle commence à parler à travers ses larmes.

« C’était juste après la naissance d’Henri. » La belle brune lutte pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles. L’évocation de son fils, au milieu de toutes ces abjections qu’Emma est évidemment sur le point de débiter, est insoutenable. Mais la reine réalise soudain que son âme sœur ne lui a jamais donné que des informations très vagues sur son accouchement. « J’ai commencé à avoir des contractions pendant la nuit, dans ma cellule. C’était un mois avant le terme. Tu as sûrement lu dans le dossier qu’Henri est né légèrement prématuré. » La reine hoche la tête, la joue calée contre la tempe de l’être aimé, de sorte que celle-ci sent plutôt qu’elle ne voit sa confirmation. « Les gardiens étaient si horribles avec moi que je ne les appelais jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances. Heureusement, ma codétenue n’était pas une tortionnaire. Elle me donnait des ordres, elle m’imposait toutes ses volontés, mais elle ne m’a jamais maltraitée. Mes gémissements ont fini par la réveiller. Pourtant j’avais enfoncé une taie d’oreiller dans ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je voulais du bien à ce bébé… Est-ce que je projetais d’accoucher en cellule ? J’avais pourtant conscience qu’il lui fallait un médecin. Mais ces types m’effrayaient tellement… »

Toujours aussi indignée de la façon dont son amante semble se considérer comme quantité négligeable, essayant avec une remarquable obstination de lui insuffler davantage d’amour-propre, Regina risque une remarque. « Toi aussi, tu avais besoin d’un médecin, mon pauvre ange. » Emma ne semble pas avoir entendu. Elle poursuit. « Elle a appelé les gardiens. Je me souviens ; elle a hurlé : « Eh ! Les gars ! On dirait que la mioche va pondre ! » Son cri a eu exactement l’effet que je craignais. D’abord, elle a réveillé plusieurs prisonnières. On entendait tout dans ces cellules. Tout le monde savait que j’étais enceinte. Pour elles, un accouchement en pleine nuit, c’était un événement. Et mes… Celles qui abusaient de moi… étaient dans le même couloir, tout près. Elles se sont mises à siffler, à cogner contre les portes, sur les barreaux. Elles ont fait des commentaires. Je me souviens de tout. Leur meneuse, celle qui organisait et commanditait les viols… Elle s’appelait Cassie. Elle s’intéressait beaucoup à moi. Je lui plaisais, si on peut dire. Elle a crié : « Alors, blondinette ! Il va falloir la faire passer, maintenant, ta crevette ! Vas-y, braille, je veux t’entendre ! » Sa voix me terrifiait. Il s’est passé quelque chose d’incroyable. J’ai… j’ai obéi. Je me suis mise à hurler. Ça faisait tellement mal. Et je me retenais depuis presque une heure. »

La sauveuse est maintenant anormalement calme. Elle dévide son récit d’une voix monocorde, sauf à certains moments, où elle cherche ses mots et bafouille un peu. C’est Regina qui pleure et tremble, les yeux fermés, si fort qu’elle en a mal aux paupières. Emma continue. « Le deuxième effet de son cri a été d’alerter les gardiens. Ils sont entrés. Ils étaient trois. Quand ils sont arrivés devant la porte, je les ai suppliés en pleurant de me laisser tranquille. Une prisonnière leur a dit : « Eh ! Les mecs, mettez-la dans le couloir, qu’elle accouche devant nous. Ça sera marrant. » Ça les a fait rire. Je pense qu’ils l’auraient fait si ça n’avait pas signifié prendre le risque d’attirer l’attention des autorités sur la façon dont ils traitaient les détenues. Un enfant qui naît en prison, ça n’arrive quand même pas tous les jours. Ils auraient dû expliquer pourquoi ils ne m’avaient pas amenée à l’hôpital. » Elle s’interrompt, prend une grande respiration, comme un plongeur qui se prépare à une longue apnée. 

« Ils m’ont attrapée par les bras. Je ne voulais pas les suivre. D’ailleurs j’étais incapable de mettre un pied devant l’autre. J’ai résisté, ce qui est effarant, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils m’épouvantaient. Ils m’appelaient « la petite pute blonde ». » Bien qu’elle souhaite, plus que tout, les bloquer, les endiguer avant qu’elles ne prennent forme, les pensées se pressent et se bousculent dans l’esprit désordonné de Regina. La plus puissante d’entre elles semble fuser et exploser dans son cerveau malade : « Trouver ces types, les émasculer, les écorcher vifs. Et ces balayures, qui ne méritent pas le nom de femmes… » L’abominable récit, elle en est effroyablement consciente, ne fait que commencer. « Alors ils m’ont traînée dans le couloir. Deux d’entre eux me tiraient par les bras, le troisième m’avait agrippé les cheveux. Il aimait beaucoup faire ça. J’ai essayé d’obtenir quelque chose pour pouvoir me faire une queue de cheval pendant toute la durée de ma peine. Une simple ficelle aurait suffi. Mais il s’est toujours débrouillé pour que ce ne soit pas possible. Il se cachait derrière le règlement car c’était interdit. Il me fouillait avant de me laisser rentrer dans ma cellule. Je me serais rasé la tête si j’avais pu. » 

Une respiration haletante, encore. « Une fois qu’on est arrivés dans le couloir, les hurlements ont augmenté de façon inimaginable. Elles vociféraient, elles riaient, elles faisaient des bruits d’animaux, elles me hurlaient des insultes. Je suppose qu’elles ne le faisaient pas toutes, mais… » Pour montrer qu’elle est toujours là, qu’elle écoute, la reine intervient : « Je comprends, ma puce… » Emma poursuit comme si elle n’avait rien dit. « J’ai eu l’impression que j’allais mourir. Qu’elles allaient soudain surgir de leurs cellules, toutes ensemble, et se précipiter sur moi. Je tenais à la vie, tu sais… J’ai bataillé comme une démente et ils m’ont lâchée. Je suis tombée à quatre pattes. C’est exprès que j’ai atterri dans cette position. Je voulais protéger mon ventre. J’aimais ce bébé… Je savais que je ne le connaîtrais jamais, j’avais déjà pris la décision de ne pas même le regarder. Mais je voulais qu’il ait une chance d’avoir une belle vie. » Sans avoir l’air d’entendre les sanglots de Regina, elle poursuit. « Les gardes commençaient à en avoir assez de ce cirque. Ils se sont mis à m’asséner des claques sur les fesses pour que je me relève. Ça a excité les détenues. Je me souviens avoir entendu : « Avec vos ceintures, les gars ! » 

« Malgré tout, je comprenais confusément que je ne pouvais pas rester là, qu’il fallait que j’avance. Je me suis mise à marcher à quatre pattes. Ils m’ont suivie sur quelques mètres, toujours en me frappant les fesses. Quand je suis passée devant la cellule de Cassie, elle a tendu un bras à travers les barreaux. Elle m’a touchée. Elle m’a dit : « Ma poule, c’est le spectacle du siècle. Quand tu reviens, ce sera ta fête. » J’ai fait un violent écart sur le côté pour m’éloigner d’elle. Un des gardes, celui qui aimait me tirer les cheveux… Je suppose que ça l’a agacé. Il m’a allongé un coup de pied au derrière. Ça m’a fait tomber. Je me suis étalée sur le ventre et c’est là que… que j’ai perdu les eaux. » Regina plonge une main dans ses cheveux noirs et tire tant qu’elle peut, pour ne pas sombrer. Elle se force à se rappeler qu’Henri est vivant, en parfaite santé. Elle sait que l’histoire se termine bien. « Le pire d’entre eux… En voyant que le… le liquide an… am… » La sorcière vient à son secours : « Amniotique… » « Oui, c’est ça », reprend Emma. « En voyant que tout s’était répandu dans le couloir, que mon uniforme orange était fichu, il s’est mis dans une colère terrible. Il m’a envoyé un autre coup de pied. Les prisonnières… Elles ont applaudi, comme si c’était le clou du spectacle. Je me souviens qu’il les a menacées de leur faire tout nettoyer avec leurs langues si elles ne fermaient pas leurs gueules. »

Incapable de rester sans réagir, le maire supplie : « Ma chérie, dis-moi qu’ils t’ont emmenée à l’hôpital, que le premier visage qu’Henri a vu n’est pas un des leurs. » La sauveuse a recommencé à pleurer, ce qui, étrangement, rassure un peu Regina. « Oui… oui, ne t’inquiète pas. L’un d’entre eux… il venait de commencer à travailler là… je pense qu’il n’était pas aussi inhumain que les autres. Ou alors il a eu peur. Il leur a crié d’arrêter. Et il m’a ramassée. Il m’a prise dans ses bras. Je t’ai dit que j’avais perdu beaucoup de poids. Mon ventre était énorme mais malgré ça, je ne devais vraiment pas être lourde. Il m’a soulevée presque comme si j’étais un enfant. Je me souviens qu’il les a insultés. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qu’il a dit mais il s’est mis à courir dans le couloir, toujours en me tenant dans ses bras. Avant de m’évanouir, j’ai entendu deux choses : les rires et les cris des détenues qui s’éloignaient et ce type, au-dessus de moi, qui hurlait à ses collègues d’appeler une ambulance. » 

Les deux femmes sanglotent quelque temps, dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Regina sait très bien qu’il est impossible que son amante s’arrête là. Il faut au moins qu’elle en arrive à la naissance. Et en effet, elle finit par reprendre. « Quand je me suis réveillée, j’étais dans un lit d’hôpital. Ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps de me mettre une tenue propre. Ils m’avaient seulement enlevé mon pantalon. Il y avait deux infirmières et un médecin, assez âgé. J’ai entendu qu’il criait et j’ai vraiment pensé qu’il me passait un savon. J’avais tellement l’habitude que le monde entier me fasse des reproches ! Mais en fait, il était en train d’engueuler le gardien. C’était celui qui m’avait ramassée. Il se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte de la salle d’accouchement. Il avait l’air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Le médecin lui disait que c’était inadmissible, de lui amener une jeune fille dans cet état, que j’avais des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, que j’étais en état de choc, sévèrement mal nourrie, et que les marques de coups de pieds étaient si fraîches qu’elles ne pouvaient dater de plus d’une heure, ce qui signifiait que je les avais reçues alors que j’étais en plein travail. » 

« Il a dit aussi qu’il allait signaler les faits, que lui et ses collègues ne s’en tireraient pas comme ça. Pour moi, c’était inimaginable. J’avais été maltraitée toute ma vie sans que personne ne prenne jamais ma défense. Je ne comprenais presque pas ce qui se passait. Il ne me connaissait pas. Malheureusement, j’ignore pourquoi, mais rien n’a changé quand je suis retournée en cellule. Je suppose qu’ils ont dû trouver un moyen de classer l’affaire… » Le maigre espoir de Regina a été de courte durée. « Pour finir, il a hurlé au type de ficher le camp, qu’ils allaient régler ça sans lui. Il est parti et une policière est arrivée. Elle s’est placée aussi dans l’encadrement de la porte. Elle a fait un signe de tête au médecin. Elle avait l’air de le connaître. J’avais peur de la police. J’avais appris à m’en méfier. Pourtant j’ai été soulagée quand elle est arrivée, quand elle a pris la place de cet homme qui m’avait agrippée par le bras et traînée dans le couloir. »

« Elle a jeté un coup d’œil derrière le docteur, sur le lit où j’étais couchée. Elle a remarqué que j’étais réveillée. Elle l’a signalé au médecin. Il s’est retourné si vite qu’il a failli perdre l’équilibre. Il s’est approché de moi. Il a vu que je me recroquevillais. J’étais nue sous la ceinture, les pieds déjà dans les étriers. Je ne pouvais pas voir un homme s’approcher de moi dans ces conditions sans être absolument terrorisée. J’ai… J’ai fait un mouvement pour fuir. Je sais que c’est absurde, mais je l’ai fait. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai réalisé que ma cheville gauche était menottée au lit. Il a suivi mon regard. Ça semble incroyable, après tout ce que j’avais déjà vécu, mais ça a été l’humiliation de trop. J’étais si abjecte qu’on ne pouvait même pas me permettre de donner naissance à un enfant, que je n’élèverais jamais, sans m’enchaîner. Je suis sûre que beaucoup d’animaux ont été mieux traités que moi. » Un soupir déchirant, un temps de silence.

« Donc, il s’est approché tout près de moi. Il a vu que je pleurais, que j’étais complètement apeurée. Alors, il… il m’a caressé la joue. Il a essayé de m’apaiser. Il a dit : « Emma ». Je suppose que le gardien avait dû lui donner mon dossier. À ce moment-là je me suis aperçue que ça faisait huit mois que je n’avais pas entendu quelqu’un m’appeler par mon prénom. Il m’a ensuite caressé un peu les cheveux. Je n’avais pas reçu la moindre tendresse depuis Neal. Ça m’a bouleversée évidemment. Je pleurais tellement que je ne pouvais pas parler. De toute façon il ne m’a rien demandé. Il avait l’air de vouloir pleurer aussi. » « Béni soit ce médecin » commente silencieusement Regina. « Il m’a dit : « Emma, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Mais nous allons essayer de vous faciliter les choses autant que possible. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour une péridurale, je suis navré. » Je me souviens de chaque mot. Il m’a expliqué des choses, des termes techniques. Je n’ai rien compris. J’étais tellement ignorante, Regina, tu n’as pas idée… »

La princesse doit reprendre haleine quelques secondes, puis elle continue. « Il est allé s’occuper de moi… en bas… Alors l’infirmière s’est approchée de mon visage. Elle aussi avait l’air émue. Elle m’a épongé le front, m’a encouragée en m’appelant « ma petite ». Au bout de quelques instants, le docteur m’a dit de pousser. J’étais harassée, vidée de toutes mes forces, mais j’ai tout donné. Il m’a arrêtée au bout de quelques instants. Il m’a dit qu’il était fier de moi. Je… je me demande si quelqu’un m’avait déjà dit ça… Neal, peut-être. Ingrid, sûrement. Je ne suis plus sûre. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je supportais bien la douleur. Je ne criais pas encore. Personne ne me frappait, ils ne me rabaissaient pas, ils me complimentaient, même… Je n’avais pas l’habitude. Mais alors, j’ai vu le regard de l’infirmière et j’ai compris que quelque chose n’allait pas… Le médecin m’a dit que l’ouverture était trop étroite, que le bébé ne pouvait pas passer et que, comme il était déjà engagé, il était trop dangereux de faire une césarienne. Il m’a expliqué qu’il allait devoir couper… faire une … euh… » « Une épisiotomie » complète la magicienne dans un souffle. 

« Oui… Je ne savais pas ce que c’était évidemment… J’étais tellement stupide, Regina ! » La reine resserre son étreinte sur le corps blanc, qui lui semble en ce moment si fragile. « Ne dis pas ça, mon trésor. C’est faux ! C’est complètement faux ! » Mais Emma reprend sans s’arrêter : « Avant que j’aie pu comprendre ce qui m’arrivait, je… J’ai senti cette déchirure fulgurante ! Il m’avait fait une piqûre pourtant… Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été sans l’anesthésie locale. Alors, il m’a dit de me reposer quelques instants. L’infirmière continuait de m’éponger le front. Le médecin me parlait tellement… tellement gentiment. Je souffrais terriblement et pourtant j’aurais voulu rester là toute ma vie. Puis il m’a dit de recommencer à pousser. Il m’a prévenue que ça ferait vraiment très mal, maintenant qu’il avait coupé, mais que l’anesthésique aiderait un peu. Il avait l’air désolé. J’ai poussé. Une seule fois. Henri est sorti. Mais bien sûr, je ne savais pas qu’il s’appelait comme ça. J’ai connu des douleurs pires que celle-là dans ma vie, mais… pas beaucoup. Au moment où j’ai eu le plus mal, où j’ai hurlé le plus fort, une lampe a explosé. » « C’était ta magie qui se manifestait, mon pauvre amour » explique Regina. 

Le shérif hoche la tête en signe d’approbation. « Le docteur m’a annoncé que c’était un garçon. Je pense qu’il avait dû lire le dossier en catastrophe et qu’il ne savait pas que j’avais décidé de l’abandonner. J’ai refusé de prendre Henri. J’avais peur. Je me sentais tellement seule. L’infirmière a dit quelques mots à l’oreille du médecin. Je me disais qu’ils devaient me voir comme un monstre. Mais il m’a parlé avec bienveillance. Il m’a dit que je pouvais changer d’avis. Comme tu le sais, j’ai refusé. Mais je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Pour ça et pour tout le reste. Pour m’avoir traitée comme un être humain. » « Moi aussi » répond la sorcière.

« Alors, ils ont emmené Henri, et… et je ne l’ai revu que dix ans plus tard. » La jeune femme récupère quelques minutes, la respiration haletante. Puis elle reprend : « J’ai passé quelques jours à l’hôpital. C’était merveilleux… dans le sens où on me traitait bien, même si j’étais toujours menottée au lit. Mais je savais que mon sort était fixé, que j’allais retourner très vite en prison. Certaines infirmières me regardaient un peu sévèrement mais le médecin passait me voir tous les jours. Malheureusement, il ne m’a plus parlé de porter plainte contre les gardiens. Je ne sais pas… il a peut-être subi des pressions, ou alors il s’est dit que ça n’en valait pas la peine. Quand je suis retournée en prison, je suis tombée dans une profonde dépression. Je suppose que ç’était parce que j’avais abandonné Henri. C’est la seule fois où j’ai vraiment cessé de vouloir vivre. Je n’avais pas non plus la force d’organiser mon suicide. Ce n’était pas si simple. Alors, quand Cassie et sa bande m’ont coincée dans les vestiaires des douches, le jour même où je suis sortie de l’infirmerie, je me suis à peine débattue. De toutes façons, je savais que ça ne mènerait à rien… Elles étaient sept. »

Tout le corps de Regina se crispe à lui faire mal aux muscles. Elle avait oublié que l’épouvantable récit de la naissance de son fils n’était que le prélude à une réponse qu’elle a elle-même requise : qui a initié Emma à la pratique du sexe anal ? Il faut entendre ce que sa compagne a à dire sur le sujet. Impossible de reculer. « Elles ont commencé par m’arracher ma serviette. Je me suis à peine défendue. Comme d’habitude, il y avait des gardiens qui regardaient. Ils étaient deux. Celui qui aimait mes cheveux et un autre, dont je ne t’ai pas encore parlé. Ils commentaient, presque comme ils auraient commenté un match de boxe. Quand j’ai été nue, elles m’ont allongée sur un des bancs. Ils étaient larges, elles avaient la place de se mettre à genoux à côté de moi. Elles m’ont écarté les jambes pour Cassie. Mais quand elle a vu la cicatrice, elle a fait mine de vomir. Celui qui aimait mes cheveux a éclaté de rire. Il a dit : « La petite pute blonde n’est plus à ton goût, Cassie ? » 

« Alors, elle s’est redressée. Elle a réfléchi. Les autres me tenaient toujours, me maintenaient les jambes. Elles étaient vraiment à la botte de cette femme. Elles lui obéissaient au doigt et à l’œil. L’une d’elles me maintenait la tête, par les cheveux, des deux mains. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de regarder Cassie. Je l’ai vue se lécher les lèvres ; elle m’a souri. Elle a dit : « Retournez-la. » Elles m’ont allongée de force sur le ventre. Quand j’ai compris ce qui allait se passer, j’ai hurlé. L’autre gardien m’a dit : « Ce sera par derrière aujourd’hui, ma jolie. » Alors je me suis tue. J’ai complètement cessé de lutter, comme si on avait éteint un interrupteur. Elles étaient quatre pour me maintenir les membres. Elles étaient très fortes. Elles poussaient sur mes bras et mes jambes de tout leur poids. La cinquième me maintenait la tête tournée sur la droite. Je regardais les gardiens qui rigolaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas fermé les yeux. La sixième appuyait ses deux mains dans mon dos, pour que je ne bouge pas d’un pouce. C’était complètement inutile car je n’en avais pas l’intention. »

Regina forme des vœux silencieux pour que ce soit bientôt fini. « Cassie s’est mise à me caresser les fesses. Elle m’a fait toutes sortes de… je suppose qu’on peut appeler ça des compliments. Elle m’a dit que j’avais le plus beau cul du monde. Les gardiens ont renchéri, les autres femmes ont ricané. Elle m’a mis quelques claques. Puis elle m’a écarté les fesses et elle s’est mise à me lécher l’anus et finalement, elle a enfoncé sa langue. Il s’est passé quelque chose d’abominable. Les femmes qui me tenaient me faisaient horriblement mal, aux bras, aux jambes, à la tête, dans le dos, partout. Mais les mains de Cassie, sur mes fesses, étaient douces. Et sa langue… j’ai pris du plaisir… »

La sorcière sent que son estomac se révolte. Elle respire profondément pour ne pas risquer de rendre son dernier repas, qui est pourtant déjà loin… Sa nervosité, causée par l’anticipation de la fessée annoncée, l’a empêchée de dîner. C’est d’ailleurs aussi le cas d’Emma. « Je… Je suis désolée, ma puce. Je ne te le ferai plus » déclare-t-elle. La princesse redresse sa jolie tête blonde, lève vers sa maîtresse des yeux affreusement éteints. « Je n’ai pas dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes », répond-elle. Ensuite, elle reprend lentement sa place, contre sa partenaire, et achève son épopée. « Cassie s’est arrêtée très vite. Elle s’est redressée, m’a fessée encore un peu, et puis elle s’est levée. Je ne la voyais pas mais je regardais les gardiens, qui arboraient de larges sourires. Elle a dit : « Pas terrible… Je voulais essayer mais je préfère sa petite chatte. » Puis elle a soupiré et a ajouté : « Bon, je suppose qu’on se contentera de ses nichons et de ses miches jusqu’à ce que ça cicatrise complètement. » Elle a claqué des doigts. C’était le signe que la séance était finie. Elles m’ont lâchée d’un coup. Puis, elles ont quitté le vestiaire. Les gardiens les ont suivies en ricanant. Je me suis retrouvée seule. »

Regina caresse la petite fée crucifiée, sur la tête, sur le dos, sur les épaules. Plus sur les fesses. La conclusion arrive enfin : « Un mois plus tard, je me suis soudain rendue compte qu’il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines avant d’être libérée et j’ai repris le dessus. J’ai décidé de vivre, d’essayer de m’en sortir, de ne plus me retrouver dans de telles situations. Cassie et ses filles ont continué à me violenter jusqu’à la fin et je me suis laissée faire mais c’était pour d’autres raisons. Je ne voulais pas être gravement blessée et compromettre ma remise en liberté, tu comprends ? »

Elle se redresse, regarde sa reine et essaie de sourire. Elle semble confuse de lui avoir fait un tel récit. Sa majesté se racle la gorge, décide qu’il faut se mouvoir, vivre, passer à autre chose. Elle dépose un baiser très doux sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Elle lui prend la main, examine ses doigts. Ceux-ci sont aussi plissés que des pruneaux. « Ma chérie, on va sortir de l’eau, d’accord ? Tu vas te coucher et dormir. » Emma cligne des yeux : « Mais… il est encore très tôt. » Comme on raisonne un enfant, de sa voix la plus chaude, la plus musicale, la sorcière explique : « Je sais ma chérie, mais regarde-toi, tu as l’air sur le point de tomber dans le coma. Tu dois dormir. » Le shérif baisse la tête, dit à voix basse : « Mais… je voulais encore parler un peu. » « On peut parler encore, mon pauvre petit ange, si tu en as envie, mais je voudrais au moins que tu t’étendes. Demain, je ne te réveillerai pas, je te laisserai dormir, même si tu ne t’éveilles qu’en plein milieu de l’après-midi. » Cette promesse arrache enfin un sourire sincère à la jolie blonde. « D’accord », dit-elle, « mais… » Elle s’interrompt. « Mais quoi, ma colombe ? » demande celle qui l’aime tant. Les beaux yeux de jade se relèvent timidement et plongent dans le sombre et brillant regard : « Mais tu m’as promis que tu me mettrais de la pommade. »


	8. Chapitre 8

La sorcière sèche Emma avec autant de précaution que si elle était une coquille d’œuf, sculptée par un de ces artistes vertigineux, à la patience aberrante. Une extraordinaire création, d’une fragilité et d’une valeur inestimables. Elle n’ose même pas frictionner le corps qui a donné la vie à son fils dans des circonstances si abominables, avec tant d’endurance. Elle se contente de légers tapotements circonspects, comme si elle avait peur que les serviettes moelleuses, généreusement assouplies et parfumées au moyen d’un adoucissant à la lavande, éraflent le fragile épiderme. Quand elle a enfin fini, elle enveloppe sa bien-aimée dans la plus douillette des sorties de bain. La jeune femme lève vers elle des yeux étonnés : « Tu m’habilles ? » demande-t-elle d’un ton lointain qui confirme à Regina qu’elle est, pour l’instant, dans un état d’engourdissement, qu’elle encaisse encore le contrecoup de son propre récit. 

La divine reine, toujours au bord des larmes, lui caresse la joue, lui baise le front. Elle répond : « Oui, ma puce. » Debout, au milieu de la salle de bains, Emma regarde sa maîtresse sans vraiment la voir. Elle a l’air de s’être mise en mode « économie d’énergie », comme un ordinateur. Avec une extrême prudence, Regina dénoue la large serviette qu’elle a enroulée autour de la chère tête blonde pour que l’eau qui l’imprègne ne dégouline pas sur le visage et les épaules. Elle a peur, vraiment peur, d’arracher les fils d’or. Elle frictionne légèrement, avec une lenteur étudiée, la chevelure mordorée, assombrie par l’humidité. Reprenant la brosse, elle la coiffe rapidement, par acquis de conscience, car il n’y a plus de nœuds. Elle a quelque chose à dire et au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, elle se décide.

« Mon petit ange », murmure-t-elle à la sauveuse, « je veux que tu saches, que tu sois intimement persuadée, que tu es une guerrière, une lionne. Personne, jamais, n’a fait preuve d’autant de bravoure que toi. Je suis honorée que tu sois la mère d’Henri. » Cette déclaration ranime quelque peu la flamme dans le regard du shérif. Après avoir ruminé durant quelques secondes les éloquentes paroles de sa compagne, sa fine bouche rose s’étire dans un sourire timide, qui redonne espoir à Regina. Elle serre sa partenaire dans ses bras, le plus doucement qu’elle peut, puis lui prend la main. Emma baisse lentement des yeux intrigués sur leurs doigts entrelacés, comme s’il y avait là une énigme à résoudre. Pour la faire réagir, la puissante magicienne dit tout bas : « Viens, mon trésor. » Enlaçant la taille fine, elle pousse légèrement la jolie blonde devant elle. Juste avant de quitter la salle de bains, elle esquisse dans son dos et à l’insu d’Emma un geste étrange. L’eau dont est aspergé le sol disparaît.

Elle guide la miraculeuse créature qui partage sa vie dans leur chambre, la mène vers le lit, entrouvre les draps et la couette, l’encourage à s’étendre. La petite s’allonge tranquillement sur le côté droit. Après avoir éteint le plafonnier, Regina allume la lampe de chevet, qui répand une lumière assez vive mais très localisée. Seul le lit est éclairé. Se souvenant de la dernière requête de la sauveuse, le maire se penche vers elle, lui rabat une mèche de cheveux ambrés derrière l’oreille et lui chuchote : « Tu veux toujours que je te mette de la pommade, ma poupée ? » La princesse hoche immédiatement la tête, avec, semble-t-il, un certain enthousiasme. Alors, Regina, essayant d’étouffer l’anticipation coupable qu’elle sent naître dans l’apex de ses cuisses, murmure : « Allonge-toi sur le ventre, ma chérie. Je dois aller la chercher dans le frigo. »

En effet, ces baumes d’exception, commandés en catastrophe sur un site assez interlope, avec une coûteuse option « livraison rapide », doivent être conservés au frais, ce qui fait craindre à la sorcière que sa petite fée supporte mal le froid sur sa peau enflammée. Après s’être rendue à la cuisine pour sélectionner un tube marqué « rougeurs/inflammations », bien caché parmi d’autres dans une poche en plastique au fond du réfrigérateur, la belle reine remonte dans la chambre. Elle s’arrête dans l’encadrement de la porte, hypnotisée par le spectacle qu’illumine de façon idéale le halo de la lampe. Au lieu de s’être couchée sous les draps, Emma les a complètement repoussés sur le côté. Elle s’est également débarrassée de sa sortie de bains, qu’elle a négligemment jetée à terre, ce qui, en temps normal, lui vaudrait une remarque. Elle gît donc, entièrement nue, sur le ventre. Ses bras, naturellement croisés devant elle, soutiennent sa tête fatiguée. Ses jambes sont légèrement écartées. 

La position, bien sûr, met incroyablement en évidence les belles fesses rondes, encore bien rouges. Le reste du corps parfait est tout blanc, sur le drap immaculé. « Blanche, rouge, rose et or » se dit Regina, émerveillée. Sentant la présence de sa possessive compagne, Emma se redresse sur les coudes et se tord le cou pour la regarder, toujours d’un air un peu absent. Elle voit distinctement les yeux de nuit la dévisager, puis se fixer sur sa croupe, puis repasser au ravissant visage, puis retourner aux deux globes potelés. La respiration de la sorcière s’est faite plus courte, sa céleste bouche est entrouverte. Ramenée une fois de plus à la culpabilité qu’elle éprouve en constatant que sa faim est absolument insatiable, elle pense : « Ce n’est pas normal, de désirer quelqu’un si fort. »

Devant le silence paisible de la sauveuse, qui ne dit rien, ne demande rien, ne baisse pas les yeux, se contente de regarder sa maîtresse la regarder, Regina s’approche. Elle s’installe prudemment à côté de sa protégée, comme si elle s’attendait à ce que celle-ci prenne brusquement la fuite, tel un animal aculé. Emma la suit posément du regard. Lorsque son amante s’assoit sur le lit, elle repose la tête sur ses bras croisés, pousse un léger soupir. Craignant visiblement de commettre une erreur, la magicienne lui montre le tube, attentive à ne pas trop l’approcher de son visage pour qu’elle puisse lire. En déchiffrant l’inscription, le shérif ébauche un sourire.

« Je pense que l’onguent est très froid, ma puce. C’est censé faire plus d’effet comme ça mais je peux le réchauffer dans mes mains », dit le maire. « Pose-le seulement sur la table de nuit, si tu veux bien », répond l’elfe blonde de sa jolie voix rauque. À peine Regina s’est-elle exécutée qu’elle ajoute : « Est-ce que tu pourrais me caresser un peu, avant ? » Sa majesté avale si brusquement sa salive que cela produit un son distinct. « Que… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement, mon amour ? » Elle est presque sûre d’avoir compris mais sa peur d’effaroucher la petite blonde n’a jamais été aussi grande. « Mes fesses », répond Emma d’une voix neutre. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me caresser un peu les fesses ? » 

Indécise, la reine avance une main, qu’elle pose à peine sur la moitié droite du beau postérieur exhibé, se contentant d’abord de l’effleurer. Elle entend l’inspiration lascive qu’émet sa partenaire au moment où sa paume entre en contact avec l’épiderme, que la fessée a rendu plus sensible encore qu’à l’ordinaire. Regina commence à caresser lentement la gracieuse croupe, éblouie, comme toujours, par l’extraordinaire fermeté de la chair, qui résiste et rebondit sous le poids de ses paumes. Au bout de deux minutes peut-être de ce traitement, Emma manifeste de la frustration. Elle se met à remuer légèrement les reins de haut en bas, s’offrant davantage. Comme la sorcière n’ose pas affermir l’intensité de ses attouchements, la sauveuse formule sa requête sans hésiter, ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel pour elle et fait penser à sa maîtresse que, peut-être, la soirée a marqué un progrès dans leur relation. « Plus fort, Regina ! »

La souveraine appuie sa paume sur la chair ferme avec nettement plus d’énergie, ce qui provoque un gémissement extasié. Elle passe à la fesse gauche, la caresse à son tour. Elle commence à faire jouer ses doigts, les étalant pour profiter du plus de surface possible. Emma apprécie visiblement ces manipulations. Mais elle en veut plus, et aiguillonne la belle brune. « Tes deux mains, s’il te plaît. Masse-les. Pétris-les. N’aie pas peur, ça ne me fait pas mal. C’est bon. » La sorcière, respirant de plus en plus fort, palpe lentement, une main sur chaque fesse, toute cette chair qui est à sa merci. Les muscles, incroyablement robustes, semblent sauter pour reprendre immédiatement leur forme initiale, chaque fois qu’elle relâche la pression. Elle se fie aux sons de plaisir étouffés que produit sa compagne. Au bout d’un moment, sans se retourner, la sauveuse déclare d’une voix feutrée : « La pommade… s’il te plaît. »

Avec une certaine appréhension, Regina s’empare du tube et fait jaillir dans sa main droite une dose de crème. Elle grimace en sentant à quel point elle est froide. Avec curiosité, elle en étale un peu sur son index, puis en teste la texture avec son pouce. Jamais elle n’a utilisé un produit aussi épais, aussi adhérant. Très hésitante, elle murmure à sa bien-aimée : « Ma poupée, si c’est désagréable, dis-le-moi tout de suite, d’accord. J’ai de la cold cream. » Elle reçoit pour toute réponse un petit « mmm… ». Quand elle répand le contenu de sa paume sur la fesse droite, Emma sursaute et émet un bref piaillement indigné. Aussitôt, la reine passe à l’action en faisant pénétrer le baume dans la peau, d’un rapide mouvement circulaire. Cherchant à rassurer sa bien-aimée, elle lui murmure : « Shhh… mon bébé. On va essayer, d’accord. Si tu n’aimes pas, j’arrête. » 

Au bout de quelques secondes de massage, l’onguent s’étale sur l’ensemble du monticule arrondi. Regina se demande comment cette crème, si épaisse, a pu recouvrir une telle surface. Toute la fesse droite luit à présent sous un badigeon glissant et miroitant. Ce n’est plus froid du tout. C’est même chaud, fiévreux. Emma a commencé à gémir de plaisir. Rassurée, le maire demande : « Je continue, mon trésor ? » Hochement de tête empressé. La fesse gauche a bien vite subi le même traitement. La magicienne entreprend un massage en règle, malaxant des deux mains le beau petit fessier, saisissant chacune des moitiés frémissantes dans ses paumes, les soulevant, puis les lâchant brusquement pour voir la chair élastique tressauter et reprendre très exactement sa forme, les séparant avec hardiesse, de façon à imprégner de crème jusqu’au pli charmant, si secret, ce qui, elle en est sûre, empourpre le visage d’Emma, pressé contre l’oreiller.

Regina croit voir la rougeur diminuer à vue d’œil. Son désir est revenu en force, nourrissant un feu ardent dans son bas-ventre, sous sa robe de chambre. Elle se fait la réflexion abstraite que quatre de ses cinq sens sont comblés, saturés de bonheur. La vue : Emma nue et vibrante, ses merveilleux cheveux, qui bouclent un peu sous l’effet de l’humidité, son bel arrière-train exhibé, palpitant et frétillant. L’ouïe : les gémissements impudiques d’Emma, qu’elle ne retient en aucune façon. Le toucher, bien sûr : que dire sinon que ses mains, pleines de la chair d’Emma, connaissent une extase inexprimable ? L’odorat : la peau d’Emma exhale véritablement une odeur unique, camphrée, à la fois fade et épicée, et le parfum de son excitation commence de nouveau à se répandre. Se sentant soudain spoliée du sens du goût, la sorcière se penche sur le beau corps vulnérable, attentive à ne pas l’écraser de son poids. Rapidement, de la main droite, elle écarte les mèches opalines avant de revenir à la croupe, qu’elle recommence à masser. Ayant dégagé la nuque, elle se met à couvrir de baiser, puis à lécher, à savourer la peau du cou, du dos, des épaules.

Avec une soudaineté tout à fait incongrue, la douce voix de la petite nymphe se fait entendre. Les paroles qu’elle prononce arrêtent abruptement les baisers de la sorcière, ainsi que ses mains, qui s’immobilisent sur le postérieur chatoyant de pommade. Elle se redresse. « Tu es d’accord avec Cassie ? » Regina ne sait pas quoi répondre, encore moins quoi faire. L’évocation de la tortionnaire sadique, qui a journellement terrorisé, humilié, torturé, violé une jeune fille, presque une enfant, déjà cruellement éprouvée et abandonnée de tous, la laisse pantoise. Comme le silence lui répond, Emma se retourne, prenant appui sur son coude droit, se redressant sur la main gauche, se tordant à la fois le cou et le dos pour mieux regarder sa maîtresse. Son regard n’est pas vraiment vide, mais impassible, et dénué de toute crainte. « Elle n’est absolument pas dans son état normal », se dit la reine. 

Se forçant à la sérénité, du moins en apparence, la magicienne poursuit son massage, jetant vers son amante des coups d’œil néanmoins inquiets. « Pardon, mon amour, tu m’as surprise. De quoi parles-tu exactement ? » Emma cligne des yeux, puis reprend sa position allongée. Cette fois, elle s’appuie sur ses deux coudes, ce qui lui creuse irrésistiblement les reins et fait saillir sa croupe, la rendant encore plus provocante, encore plus désirable. « Est-ce que tu trouves, comme Cassie, que j’ai le plus beau cul du monde ? » précise-t-elle. Regina n’est pas sûre de comprendre d’où vient et où va cette interrogation. Le plus étrange est la référence à ce monstre, dont la princesse lui a parlé ce soir pour la première fois. Mais lorsqu’elle ouvre la bouche, c’est la vérité qui sort. « Oui. » 

Emma se retourne à nouveau et dévisage son amante, longtemps. « Son superpouvoir », pense la sorcière. Elle a toujours jugé que la capacité exceptionnelle de sa protégée à détecter les mensonges s’expliquait rationnellement. En effet, elle a lu que les victimes de mauvais traitements, surtout si elles vivent dans un environnement hostile et violent dès le plus jeune âge, sur une période prolongée, développaient souvent ce mécanisme de défense. Heureusement, elle sait qu’elle vient de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, bien qu’elle eût pu renchérir sans fin et certifier au pauvre ange que son cul (elle n’y pense pas, généralement, en ces termes, mais le vocabulaire de la petite fée la met dans tous ses états) est la huitième merveille du monde. Que la demeure des dieux, sur l’Olympe, est très certainement construite sur une réplique de son postérieur.

Elle continue à masser Emma, s’aventurant maintenant jusqu’aux reins, descendant jusqu’en haut des cuisses. La jeune femme reprend sa position, en appui sur les coudes, recommence à parler, toujours de ce ton distrait, un peu hagard. « Je sais que c’est vrai. Tout le monde a toujours voulu mon cul, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Après mon incarcération, j’ai décidé d’en faire une arme plutôt qu’une cible que je porterais, c’est le cas de le dire, dans le dos. J’ai commencé par courir, plusieurs heures par jour. Je courais avant d’aller travailler. Je n’ai jamais été une bonne dormeuse… Enfin avant d’être avec toi. Ce n’est pas que tu m’as rendu le sommeil, c’est que tu m’as appris à dormir. » Regina se dit qu’elle ne divague pas exactement, que son discours n’est décousu qu’en apparence. « J’ai eu l’idée de devenir garante de caution après avoir rencontré un type qui avait exercé cette activité. Enfin, quand je dis « rencontré », je veux dire qu’il me baisait, bien sûr. C’est un de ceux qui préféraient m’enculer. Je veux bien te le dire maintenant. » Sa grossièreté, la sorcière le sait parfaitement, est un symptôme de son état : un bouleversement indicible. 

Elle continue, sans s’apercevoir de l’agitation de sa maîtresse. « Je me suis mise à aller à la salle de sport. Ce n’était pas cher. J’avais finalement été embauchée dans un bar correct, ça payait convenablement et je vivais encore dans la chambre miteuse que j’avais louée avec mes premières paies. Je pouvais me l’offrir. J’ai toujours été musclée, athlétique, mais j’ai voulu développer mes capacités, pour deux raisons : être capable de poursuivre des criminels, voire de me battre, et prendre du volume, de la masse. J’avais beau manger, autant que possible et de la manière la moins diététique qui soit, je ne dépassais jamais un certain poids. C’est resté vrai, d’ailleurs. On dirait que mon organisme brûle immédiatement toutes les calories. Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec la malnutrition que j’ai subie quand j’étais enfant. »

L’opinion qu’Emma vient d’exprimer a toujours été celle de la souveraine. Mais elle n’aurait pas cru que la princesse était aussi consciente des bizarreries de son métabolisme, qu’elle avait accordé tant de réflexion aux raisons pour lesquelles son système digestif absorbe en effet des quantités de nourriture faramineuses sans que jamais il n’y paraisse. « Enfin bref, continue-t-elle, j’avais l’intuition qu’en rendant mon corps le plus ferme, le plus tonique possible, je mènerais les mecs par le bout du nez, à condition de gagner en assurance. Je continuais à courir, d’ailleurs je n’ai jamais arrêté, tu le sais. J’ai musclé mes jambes sur les machines, jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient en acier trempé. J’ai tapé tous les jours sur le sac de sable, pendant des heures, j’ai sculpté mes bras. Ils ont beaucoup de succès eux aussi. Ça, le sac de sable, ça faisait vraiment du bien. Je pensais à tous ceux qui m’avaient fait du mal, à mes pères d’accueil, aux gamins qui me rouaient de coups, dans les foyers, à tous ceux qui me volaient ma nourriture, qui m’humiliaient, qui me trahissaient, qui me brutalisaient, à Cassie, à Neal et… et à mes parents, aussi. »

Elle s’interrompt avec un sanglot qui fait monter, une fois encore, les larmes de Regina. Inutile de lui demander ce qu’elle reprochait alors, ce qu’elle reproche peut-être toujours, à ses parents. La reine a arrêté de masser la jolie croupe, qui arbore à présent un beau rose profond et uni. Le sujet qu’est en train de développer Emma l’a incitée à s’en éloigner. Elle écoute avec autant d’appréhension que d’intérêt, tout en remontant sur le dos, qu’elle pétrit avec application. Après quelques instants de silence, la princesse reprend son monologue. « Toujours est-il qu’au bout de quelque temps, j’avais ce corps. J’ai continué à pratiquer la musculation jusqu’à mon arrivée à Storybrooke. Il n’y a pas de salle de sport, dans la ville. Ça me manque. Mais j’adore aussi courir sur la plage et puis faire des tractions sur les barres, tout près. Et mes haltères, bien sûr. » Cette fois, la puissante reine sourit à travers ses larmes. C’est elle qui a offert ces petits haltères, rangés dans le placard de leur chambre, à son amante. Une bonne intuition. 

Emma poursuit, d’un ton peut-être un peu moins monocorde. « Et j’avais toujours ce cul, qui attirait immanquablement tous les mecs que je croisais. En général, ils se focalisaient moins sur mes seins, même s’ils ont eu leur part de gloire. Pas mal de bonshommes m’ont dit qu’ils étaient trop petits… mais l’incroyable popularité de mon cul ne s’est jamais démentie. Ma taille s’était affinée. Je n’ai jamais eu de balance mais je suis sûre d’avoir gagné plusieurs kilos de muscles. Mes hanches sont devenues plus larges. Tout ça mettait mes fesses d’autant plus en valeur. Et je travaillais mon aplomb. »

« Quand je me suis décidée à postuler dans les agences qui recrutaient des garants de caution, j’ai systématiquement joint des photos à mon dossier, qui mettaient mon corps en valeur, mes biceps, et aussi mon visage, dans une moindre mesure. Je me suis rendue au premier entretien d’embauche avec un jean si serré que j’avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m’asseoir. Et un débardeur noir, sans manches, pour exposer mes bras et mes épaules. Je ne me suis pas attaché les cheveux. Je les ai frisés légèrement au fer. Je n’ai pas mis mes lunettes, en croisant les doigts pour que mes problèmes de vue ne soient pas trop manifestes. Et… et j’y suis allée sans soutien-gorge. Comme mon t-shirt était noir, on ne pouvait pas vraiment me reprocher d’être indécente. Mes tétons sont terriblement sensibles, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, et je prévoyais qu’ils durciraient sous l’effet de l’adrénaline, et du froid aussi car c’était l’hiver, qu’ils seraient visibles à travers le tissu. Je savais que le patron était un homme et j’espérais qu’il ne pourrait pas me résister. C’est exactement ce qui s’est produit. J’ai été embauchée à l’essai au bout de cinq minutes. C’était toujours à Phoenix. Je ne suis arrivée à Boston que plus tard. »

Après une courte pause, elle continue : « Je me suis vraiment servie de mon corps comme d’un objet, et j’ai continué à le faire… Je… je le faisais avec Hook. Et… je le fais sans doute encore souvent avec toi. » Le maire se mord les lèvres. Elle supporte mal d’entendre parler du pirate. Parmi toutes les relations amoureuses d’Emma, c’est la seule dont elle ait été un témoin direct, si l’on excepte le flirt très fugace… et pour cause… avec Graham. Très vite, elle s’est sentie rongée par la jalousie. Par ailleurs, elle a toujours soupçonné ce voyou alcoolique d’abuser émotionnellement de la petite blonde, de profiter avec une grande insensibilité de son besoin d’amour. Lorsque la sauveuse l’a finalement quitté, elle a poussé un soupir de soulagement, non seulement pour Emma, mais aussi pour elle-même, d’ailleurs, leur premier baiser s’est produit très peu de temps après. Le shérif met la séparation sur le compte de l’incompatibilité d’humeur. Lors de rares conversations sur le sujet, elle est allée jusqu’à confier à Regina qu’il était égoïste (c’est le mot qu’elle emploie) lors de leurs rapports sexuels. La reine est persuadée que Hook a aussi abusé physiquement de la princesse. Mais celle-ci n’est de toute évidence pas encore prête à l’admettre.

Les réflexions de la belle brune n’ont duré qu’un instant. Emma continue son discours, qui prend une tournure de plus en plus psychanalytique. « J’ai du mal à sortir de ce schéma. On avait fini par me persuader que ma personne physique était une… une chose, un outil, un gadget peut-être. Alors j’ai décidé de l’utiliser moi-même plutôt que de le laisser à la merci des prédateurs. Pour te donner un exemple, quand Kilian a commencé à me déshabiller du regard, sur l’île de Pan, ça m’a mise mal à l’aise. Je suis conditionnée à me contracter lorsque ça arrive, surtout avec un homme. Je perçois ces attentions comme une menace. Mais d’un autre côté, il… il s’est mis à rechercher ma compagnie, à tout faire pour se rendre utile, indispensable auprès de moi. Et le côté de ma personnalité qui instrumentalise mon corps réagit en jouant la provocation. J’ai parfois fait exprès de marcher juste devant lui, même de me pencher, pour qu’il puisse me mater les fesses. Et ce baiser… Tout ça pendant que mon fils était seul, terrifié et en danger. »

Le shérif s’interrompt, émet un sanglot poignant. « Je… je ne suis pas fière de ce que je te raconte. Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi pavoiser. » Un soupir désolé. « Tu dois penser que je me suis conduite comme une traînée. » La reine sent qu’il est essentiel d’intervenir : « Tu t’es battue pour survivre avec les moyens que tu avais à ta disposition, mon ange. Lors des années qui ont suivi ton incarcération, tu n’as été que courageuse et héroïque. Et pour Kilian… bien sûr que tu recherchais l’amour et la chaleur, ma chérie. Tu n’as jamais rien fait de mal. C’est ce que je pense de toi. »

Leur position respective empêche Regina de contempler le visage de l’être aimé. Elle n’aperçoit que la belle tête blonde, la nuque sensuelle. Mais elle voit néanmoins le geste qu’Emma tente pourtant de rendre discret. La sauveuse essuie furtivement ses larmes, ce qui humidifie aussi les yeux de la magicienne. « J’ai le sentiment de n’avoir été qu’un corps, en fait », reprend-elle. « Jusqu’à l’âge de… peut-être vingt ans, quand j’ai commencé à vraiment développer ma culture générale. Je ne passais quasiment que par la télévision et par internet, pour ça. Ça m’a pris du temps, bien sûr. Lire était trop difficile. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes lectures à haute voix. »

Elle se décroche encore une fois le cou pour sourire à son amante, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance. Celle-ci masse à présent les épaules musculeuses, avec une application acharnée. Après avoir repris sa position, Emma continue son discours : « Bref, vers l’âge de vingt ans, je me suis confusément aperçue que j’avais un cerveau. Je comprenais des choses que je n’aurais jamais pensé saisir un jour. L’idée m’a traversé l’esprit que… que je n’étais peut-être pas totalement débile, en fin de compte. Mon vocabulaire ne faisait que s’étendre, de jour en jour. » Incapable de rester sans réagir, la reine réplique : « Ma chérie, tu es brillante, je te l’ai déjà dit. Tu parles merveilleusement bien, mon amour. Je connais des dizaines de personnes soi-disant supérieurement instruites, qui sont très loin d’avoir ta maîtrise du langage. » 

Timidement, la princesse offre un petit « merci », puis elle poursuit : « Mais pendant toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence et le début de mon âge adulte, je n’ai été qu’un corps. Toute ma vie, toutes mes actions, toutes mes pensées même, étaient destinées à le défendre, à le protéger, ou alors à chercher de quoi le nourrir, l’hydrater, le réchauffer, le soigner, le couvrir, le laver... La faim, le froid, la douleur, la violence, la dégradation s’en prenaient sans cesse à lui. C’étaient comme des monstres cachés dans les placards, sous les escaliers, dans les ruelles obscures, derrière les portes, qui l’épiaient sans cesse et lui faisaient tout le mal possible. Pour te donner un exemple concret, s’il y avait des coups de ceinture à recevoir, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, c’est-à-dire vraiment pas grand-chose en fait, soit pour y échapper, soit pour diminuer le nombre de coups, soit pour en réduire la violence, soit pour en minimiser l’impact. »

Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang. Ne pas lui poser de questions, la laisser parler. Ne pas lui demander l’âge qu’elle avait au moment où les événements qu’elle évoque se sont produits. De toute façon, se dit la magicienne, ce n’est pas un souvenir précis. Elle fait référence à une période qui court de sa petite enfance à son adolescence. L’affreux exposé continue : « Ce qui est absurde, bien entendu, c’est que très vite j’ai renoncé à en parler aux travailleurs sociaux qui s’occupaient de moi, alors qu’en réalité, c’était le meilleur moyen de me protéger. Mais j’avais expérimenté trop souvent le cas de figure où ils me laissaient où j’étais, après avoir parlé de mes plaintes aux familles, ce qui les amenait à me battre encore plus, bien sûr. Ou alors ils me tiraient de là, mais trop tard, et j’avais droit à une dernière trempe, d’autant plus terrible que, foutus pour foutus, ils ne cherchaient plus à éviter de laisser trop de traces. »

Se sentant obligée de faire un commentaire, le maire encourage l’être aimé d’un « Je comprends, mon amour » mal assuré. Le shérif continue : « Si mon père d’accueil du moment était gravement alcoolique, je savais qu’il y avait des chances pour qu’il s’endorme et ne se souvienne pas des excellentes raisons qu’il pensait avoir pour me punir en se réveillant, alors je me cachais. Si c’était un sadique, qui aimait me frapper, je… » Elle hésite, se décide : « … j’allais au-devant de lui. Si je savais qu’il aimait me voir pleurer, je sanglotais avant même que la raclée ne commence, parce qu’il se sentait plus vite satisfait. » Une épouvantable bouffée de honte parcourt l’âme sombre de la sorcière. Elle aime voir couler les larmes sur les joues pâles, elle aussi, et écouter les sanglots brisés. Mais sa partenaire n’est plus une enfant, ce n’est pas la même chose, se persuade-t-elle faiblement. « Dans le cas où c’était ma soumission qu’il recherchait, poursuit Emma, je demandais pardon, les yeux baissés, même si je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il me reprochait. Avec ces méthodes, généralement, ils frappaient moins fort et moins longtemps. Et… et si je savais que j’allais écoper d’une très longue volée, d’une correction carabinée, je jouais sur ma position. »

Madame le maire a un hoquet alarmé que perçoit immédiatement son amante. Celle-ci s’interrompt brusquement. Regina se racle la gorge, toussote, puis parvient à dire : « Continue, mon pauvre petit ange, je t’écoute. » Après quelques secondes encore d’indécision, Emma reprend : « J’avais constaté que plus mon corps était tendu, plus les coups de ceinture faisaient des dégâts, alors je me relâchais complètement, je devenais molle comme un chiffon, malgré la douleur, en attendant que ça passe. S’ils fouettaient la peau nue, je suivais le mouvement de la ceinture, pour éviter le plus possible qu’ils ne m’écorchent. » La reine est pétrifiée d’horreur. La tête basse, la princesse conclut : « Je pourrais donner une conférence sur l’art de prendre des coups. »

Finalement, elle s’arrête. La divine sorcière réfléchit quelques instants, puis tente le tout pour le tout : « Ma chérie… Tu… tu ne penses pas que ce serait une bonne idée que tu passes voir Archie, à l’occasion ? » Le silence du shérif plonge Regina dans la confusion et le regret. Elle aurait dû attendre un moment plus favorable. Mais alors qu’elle pense que sa protégée ne lui répondra plus, celle-ci murmure : « Je vais y réfléchir. » Puis, avec toujours aussi peu d’à-propos, elle demande soudain : « Tu veux que j’arrête de mettre des jeans moulants ? » 

Madame le maire ne peut pas faire semblant d’ignorer ce qui motive la question de sa compagne. Mais il faut répondre : « Ma poupée… Non, j’ai… j’ai dit ça comme ça. D’abord, tu es une grande fille, tu t’habilles comme tu veux. Et la vérité, c’est que… j’adore tes jeans et tes débardeurs. » La princesse bâille, se frotte les yeux, puis reprend. « Ça ne te rend pas jalouse ? » Regina soupire. Emma est très subtile et perspicace. D’ailleurs, la magicienne ne veut pas mentir. « Je… j’avoue que quand je vois des hommes te lorgner comme s’ils allaient te sauter dessus en pleine rue, ce qui arrive à peu près toutes les heures, j’ai le plus grand mal à ne pas leur envoyer une boule de feu. J’ai l’impression qu’ils te salissent de leurs yeux. Mais tu ne dois pas en tenir compte, ma puce. Et comme je te l’ai dit, j’adore quand tu me donnes, à moi aussi, envie de te sauter dessus en pleine rue. Ma jalousie n’est pas vraiment un problème. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s’installe, au cours duquel la sorcière se fait la réflexion qu’elle aime en effet sa propre jalousie, et que la part la plus perverse de sa personne aspire à punir Emma pour la façon dont elle semble offrir le spectacle de son corps au monde entier. Pourtant, la belle dame brune est consciente que les tenues de la sauveuse n’ont rien d’excessivement dévergondé ou aguichant. Elle se demande si sa partenaire ne serait pas elle aussi en train de méditer le fait que ses jeans sont un merveilleux prétexte à la fessée. 

Totalement à brûle-pourpoint, le shérif reprend son récit, comme si aucune parenthèse ne l’avait interrompu. « Pour revenir à mon cul, je m’en suis beaucoup servie pour piéger les types qui essayaient d’échapper à la justice. Mais ça n’empêche pas que c’est… Il y avait des jours… Il y a encore des jours où… c’est un peu dur à porter. C’est peut-être absurde, mais… Avoir ce corps, c’est un atout bien sûr, mais c’est aussi une malédiction. Je n’ai pas demandé à être comme ça, pas au départ en tout cas. C’est la génétique qui m’a fait ça. C’est étrange de se dire que si presque tous les mecs, et aussi beaucoup de femmes, que j’ai croisés dans ma vie, n’avaient pas d’autre idée en tête que de m’enlever ma culotte, c’est parce que je suis la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. » Elle rit doucement. Regina aurait plutôt envie de pleurer.

« Tu sais, continue-t-elle, je ne me suis jamais trouvée belle. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je vois cette pauvre chose brisée, grotesque… Pourtant on m’a aussi fait beaucoup de compliments sur mon visage… Je crois que je trimballe sans le vouloir un air d’innocence qui rend les mecs… les mecs et Cassie… complètement fous. En tout cas, la combinaison de mon corps et de mon visage les fait bander dur, c’est une certitude. » La belle reine se mord les lèvres, se force à ne pas réagir tout de suite. « Et puis il y a mes cheveux, bien sûr. Je suis sûre que c’est parce que les hommes aiment les instrumentaliser pour me dominer, me guider comme un cheval quand ils… » Elle hésite quand même une seconde. « … quand ils se servent de ma bouche. » Regina ne peut plus se taire. 

Prenant l’être aimé par les épaules, elle se penche sur elle, dépose un baiser dans son cou. Emma tourne un peu la tête, étonnée. Sa compagne appuie son front fatigué sur la joue pâle. « Oh ! Mon amour ! Je t’en supplie, ne parle pas ainsi de toi-même… » Le shérif ne dit rien, écoute son amante avec attention. Celle-ci semble un peu essoufflée et prend quelques respirations profondes. « Ma chérie, comment est-il possible que tu ne te trouves pas belle ? Tu es la plus belle femme que j’ai jamais vue, mon ange, de visage et de corps. Mais… je comprends, je comprends qu’être aussi désirable puisse être un fardeau. » Regina s’interrompt, décomposée. Elle se souvient si bien d’avoir porté la même croix, exactement, à l’époque où sa mère la paradait pour la marier. Après son union forcée avec le grand-père d’Emma, aussi. Elle caresse lentement les bras et les épaules de l’objet de son affection, lui dépose encore un baiser sur la nuque. Après avoir hésité, elle se décide : « Mon petit trésor… Je… Oh ! C’est difficile » crie-t-elle presque. 

Affolée, Emma esquisse le geste de se redresser mais son amante l’arrête tendrement. La belle brune tremble légèrement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle essaie encore : « Je… Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire, ma chérie et je… je laisserai tes fesses tranquilles. » La sauveuse est si abasourdie qu’elle n’a rien à répondre : « Tu n’as qu’à me dire d’arrêter et j’arrêterai, mon bébé. J’arrêterai de te fesser, j’arrêterai de me concentrer sur ton derrière comme je l’ai fait ce soir. J’arrêterai le sexe anal, si tu me le demandes. » La jeune femme en reste muette quelques secondes. Il est évident que l’offre de sa maîtresse constitue pour elle un immense sacrifice, et Emma en est bouleversée. Finalement, elle répond de sa douce voix rocailleuse : « Non, Regina. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. Au contraire. » Un étrange rire, à la fois désespéré et railleur, échappe à la souveraine. Alors, le shérif s’explique : « Tu ne comprends pas. C’est comme si tu réparais quelque chose, ma reine. Partout où tu passes, tu les effaces. Je veux qu’il n’y ait plus que toi qui me touches, pour la vie. » Cette dernière déclaration est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase des larmes. La sorcière éclate en sanglots.

Emma pousse un soupir et se retourne vers son amante. Sans annoncer ses intentions, elle se met à genoux devant elle et se love amoureusement dans ses bras. Regina enlace la petite nymphe nue. La tenir ainsi, toute impudique, alors qu’elle-même est vêtue de sa robe de chambre, fait doucement trembler ses mains. Une pensée surgit dans son cerveau fatigué : « Je réparerai tout. Je la guérirai. Mais aurai-je le temps ? Elle a déjà trente-cinq ans… et je ne suis plus immortelle. » Manœuvrant sa bien-aimée avec une lenteur étudiée, elle l’encourage à s’allonger avec elle. Avant de se glisser sous les draps, Emma murmure : « Déshabille-toi. » La reine se débarrasse de son peignoir et, chose incroyable, le jette à terre. Sur le sol de la chambre, d’ordinaire impeccablement rangée, gisent son pyjama, la nuisette de sa compagne, deux robes de chambre, une sortie de bain. Les femmes de ménage s’en occuperont, sans poser la moindre question. La tête brune et la tête blonde viennent s’appuyer sur les oreillers moelleux. Regina rabat soigneusement la couette épaisse, puis éteint la lampe de chevet.

Emma se love contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, pousse un profond soupir de bien-être. Les bras bistrés viennent s’enrouler autour du gracieux corps blanc, le serrant tendrement. Mais la princesse surprend sa compagne, pour la dernière fois de la soirée, lorsqu’elle prend soudain en coupe, dans sa main gauche, un beau sein lourd à la peau olivâtre. La magicienne sursaute. Ses yeux se posent sur sa propre mamelle, cerclée par les doigts calleux de la sauveuse. La lumière de la lune lui permet de voir le mouvement du pouce, qui dessine doucement l’aréole, puis taquine le téton, le faisant durcir. Le regard de la reine revient aux magnifiques yeux de jade, qui l’observent rêveusement. De son timbre d’enfant, Emma demande : « Je peux m’endormir en tétant ? »


	9. Chapitre 9

Il ne s’agit pas vraiment d’un WARNING mais plutôt de plates excuses. Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l’empêcher. Je n’arrive pas à me décider à couper certaines parties. À part ça, en plus des WARNINGS habituels, je préviens celles et éventuellement ceux (on ne sait jamais) qui y sont allergiques que c’est plein de DOMESTIC FLUFF, comme qui dirait, ainsi que d’un peu de FOOD KINK, si on veut… 

Emma a bu quelques minutes, puis s’est endormie. Elle n’est même pas arrivée jusqu’au sein gauche. La reine est un peu désappointée car elle aurait aimé conclure cette soirée, exceptionnellement riche en émotions, par une longue tétée. Mais la petite est épuisée et il faut vraiment qu’elle dorme. Ne voulant pas risquer une mastite (fidèle à elle-même, elle s’est renseignée avant de commencer à allaiter la princesse), elle annule le sort. Aussitôt, la sensation d’engorgement, à la fois agréable et pénible, disparaît. 

Elle manœuvre le doux corps, si agréablement encombrant, de façon à ce qu’il soit pratiquement étendu sur elle, la jolie tête blonde reposant sur sa poitrine. Elle écoute avec une complaisance ravie la respiration paisible du shérif tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Un coup d’œil aux chiffres lumineux du réveil posé sur la table de nuit lui apprend qu’il est seulement dix heures et demi. Elle aura du mal à s’endormir, d’autant que l’orgasme qu’elle a pris d’autorité sur la fesse fraîchement châtiée semble très loin.

Elle envisage un moment de se rendre à la salle de bains pour se masturber sans réveiller Emma. La jeune femme a le sommeil assez lourd depuis qu’elles vivent ensemble. Mais il fait si bon, dans le lit chaud et parfumé. Le contact du long corps athlétique tout contre le sien est tellement exquis. Regina renonce pour l’instant à se soulager. Si cela devient insupportable, elle se lèvera. Par ailleurs, elle a l’intention de jouir de nombreuses fois durant le week-end. Elle sent que la sauveuse bouge, déplace son bras gauche, le ramène vers son visage, frôlant au passage le sein de la sorcière. Un instant plus tard, le maire entend distinctement un bruit mouillé. Bébé suce son pouce.

Les pensées de Regina vagabondent vers les événements variés qui ont marqué la soirée. Sa partenaire est véritablement en train de s’ouvrir, de partager ce qu’elle a gardé enfoui si longtemps dans son esprit tourmenté. C’est une bonne nouvelle, bien sûr. Mais la magicienne se demande si elle pourra supporter quotidiennement de telles confessions. Elle soupire, caresse rêveusement les cheveux soyeux, à présent parfaitement secs. Bien sûr qu’elle le pourra ! Qui d’autre qu’elle pourrait accomplir cette triste et indispensable besogne ?

Elle s’interroge. Est-ce la fessée qui a amené Emma à se livrer à ce point ? Elle est presque certaine que c’est le cas. Cette observation a au moins l’avantage d’atténuer considérablement la culpabilité de la sorcière. C’est donnant donnant. La princesse n’a de toute évidence pas raffolé de la fantastique déculottée que sa maîtresse lui a administrée de si bonne grâce. Et Sa Majesté admet volontiers que cela fait partie intégrante du plaisir. 

Que ce serait-il passé si elle n’avait pas perçu de détresse, si Emma n’avait pas pleuré, pas gémi, si elle n’avait pas manifesté si gracieusement et lamentablement sa douleur ? Toujours encline à rationaliser et à justifier ses pires actions, Regina se fait également la réflexion que la pauvre créature a visiblement adoré les soins affectueux et diligents qui ont suivi, avec en point d’orgue deux orgasmes tout à fait exceptionnels. Et si lui rougir et lui marquer la peau peut lui permettre de raccommoder sa chère petite âme, alors… il faut continuer. L’être aimé lui a par ailleurs assuré que se soumettre à sa maîtresse la réparait. Pour être honnête, concède le maire, elle ne l’a pas dit en ces termes. Mais c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit. 

Logiquement, le cheminement de sa pensée l’amène aux plaisirs que l’avenir lui réserve. Sept longs jours à attendre encore. Peut-être aurait-elle dû suggérer deux fois par semaine ? Les précieuses fesses sont pratiquement guéries. La reine, qui avait pourtant tablé au minimum sur un inconfort certain tout au long du week-end, évalue que demain soir, elles auront retrouvé toute leur blancheur. La prochaine fois, il faudra les meurtrir davantage, ou du moins laisser une empreinte plus durable, ne pas faire en sorte que la magie les rétablisse trop complètement, trop vite.

Emma a accepté de se laisser dicter les détails du vendredi soir. Il faut que Madame le Maire réfléchisse à une tenue, à un scénario… et à un instrument aussi, puisque l’elfe blonde lui en a expressément donné l’autorisation. Une chose est sûre : elle commencera par la fesser manuellement, car le contact de la chair blanche dénudée, qui rebondit, claque, résonne et change de couleur sous sa paume, est un bonheur tout neuf, auquel elle ne veut renoncer à aucun prix. Et ensuite… pas de ceinture, pas encore, même si Regina en a très envie. 

Les divagations du shérif sur la meilleure façon de recevoir une telle flagellation sont bien trop fraîches dans leurs deux esprits. Ce sera donc un autre accessoire. Une férule peut-être ? Il est sans doute trop tôt pour une canne, une verge ou une cravache mais la sorcière se dit qu’elle pourrait anticiper et faire quelques achats sur internet. Alors… une cuillère en bois ? Une brosse à cheveux ? Sa propre mère la corrigeait de cette façon, dans sa toute petite enfance, avant de passer à des outils plus percutants.

Les élucubrations de Regina sont interrompues par de doux mouvements silencieux. Emma bouge. La sorcière ne peut pas voir grand-chose, dans l’obscurité de la chambre, couchée comme elle l’est sur le dos, l’être aimé dans les bras, mais elle devine chaque geste. Tout d’abord, sa compagne extirpe son pouce de sa bouche. Elle s’agite et émet une sorte d’adorable babil, qui rappelle vraiment celui d’un bébé endormi. Sa Majesté produit sans le vouloir un hoquet étranglé lorsqu’une main calleuse, au pouce encore tout ruisselant de salive, se pose sans préambule sur son sein. 

Toujours assoupie, la ravissante dryade déplace son torse vers la gauche, prend en coupe l’opulente mamelle et, mues par un instinct infaillible, les lèvres humides verrouillent crûment leur étau mouillé sur le téton sombre. Aussitôt, une sensation de succion, d’aspiration insistante et régulière, se met à torturer divinement le mamelon vulnérable. La petite langue habile le balaie impétueusement de bas en haut. Heureusement, l’excitation de la belle brune a instantanément fait durcir le bourgeon cramoisi, à présent pleinement distendu, sans quoi cela eût été douloureux. Les longs doigts lestes pétrissent simultanément la chair ferme et plantureuse du sein. Regina couine de plaisir, au risque de réveiller la jolie blonde et d’interrompre sa lascive besogne.

C’est la première fois qu’Emma se met à téter tout en dormant. La reine est éblouie par sa capacité ingénue et toujours renouvelée à la surprendre. Extasiée, elle se force à une parfaite immobilité. Elle lutte pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir qui menacent de lui échapper. L’idée de remplir à nouveau ses seins de lait lui traverse l’esprit, d’autant que le pauvre ange n’a rien mangé ce soir, mais elle la rejette aussitôt. D’une part, il faudrait qu’elle bouge, ce qui risquerait de réveiller la sauveuse, et ensuite, les doux bruits de succion semblent si satisfaits, si pleins de béatitude. La belle innocente ne cherche pas vraiment à se sustenter mais plutôt à entrer en contact avec sa mère nourricière de substitution.

Regina reste donc couchée sur le dos, tandis que son amante endormie lui suce le téton. Emma ne songera certainement pas, dans son sommeil, à passer à l’autre sein, et la souveraine se demande si la sensation de plaisir presque intolérable provoquée par l’aspiration soutenue et véhémente, doublée d’une continuelle caresse mouillée, qu’infligent les lèvres et la langue de son amie à l’une des parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie pourrait durer toute la nuit… 

L’idée est terrifiante et ensorceleuse. Incapable de subir sans agir, la sorcière déplace lentement son bras gauche. Elle pose avec précaution sa main sur les fesses rondes et se met à les flatter tendrement. Emma gémit autour de son mamelon et une vibration humide semble traverser la baie de chair turgescente, puis l’aréole froncée, puis la poitrine entière de Madame le maire, la perforer toute, et enfin exploser dans son bas-ventre. Alors, sans plus hésiter, la magicienne glisse lentement sa main droite entre ses propres cuisses et se caresse avec ardeur. Au moment d’atteindre l’orgasme, elle se mord les lèvres.

Tout de suite après, le corps de Regina se relâche comme si elle n’avait plus de nerfs. Le shérif semble n’avoir rien remarqué. Elle continue à suçoter frénétiquement. Pendant quelques minutes, la sorcière se contente d’écouter sa propre respiration haletante ainsi que les bruits obscènes que produisent les égards passionnés de la princesse endormie. Soudain, Emma s’arrête de téter. La délicieuse bouche desserre sa prise. La jolie tête se réinstalle confortablement sur la poitrine de son amante.

Regina respire fort, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Elle a joui très puissamment et la nécessité dans laquelle elle se trouvait de rester la plus silencieuse, la plus immobile possible, afin de ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée, a ajouté à son plaisir une dimension impérieusement contraignante dont elle n’a pas l’habitude, et qui a décuplé sa jouissance. Après quelques minutes, ses voies aériennes reprennent un fonctionnement normal, ainsi que ce pauvre organe, noirci mais si authentique et loyal, auquel elle pense parfois comme à un très vieil ami rudement éprouvé. 

Elle se demande brièvement si elle n’aurait pas dû malgré tout provoquer une montée laiteuse. Ses pensées se tournent vers l’estomac de l’être aimé et tout à coup, elle réalise qu’Emma, qui n’a rien avalé ce soir (elle aurait dû insister davantage bien sûr, mais elle était elle-même dans un tel état de fébrilité !) n’a probablement presque pas mangé de la journée.

Elle connaît si bien sa partenaire. L’excès de stress lui coupe l’appétit et le sommeil. Elle a fait des cauchemars la nuit dernière. C’est assez récurrent, et si la dame brune déteste la voir se redresser en sursaut, le regard fou, le front dégoulinant de sueur, le menton et les mains tremblants, elle adore la rassurer et la consoler jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rendorme. 

Une journée de jeûne presque complète est une catastrophe pour la constitution d’Emma. On jurerait que son corps interprète toute frugalité, même très passagère, comme une annonce de famine prochaine mais, contrairement à un organisme ordinaire, qui se préserve en amassant les graisses, il puise aussitôt dans les modestes réserves à sa disposition, ne se préoccupant que de l’avenir le plus immédiat. Et elle maigrit. 

Pour Regina, c’est totalement inacceptable. La perspective de voir décroître les formes délicates de son aimée, ses seins, ses cuisses, ses fesses, l’accable véritablement de désespoir. À dire vrai, pense-t-elle, c’est surtout sur son visage que le moindre amaigrissement est immédiatement visible, creusant les douces courbes de ses joues et de sa mâchoire, et c’est peut-être encore plus inadmissible.

Bien sûr, il n’est pas trop tard pour sauver la situation. Il suffit d’amener le shérif à se rattraper. La reine inventorie mentalement le contenu de l’énorme réfrigérateur, celui du congélateur et des placards, même celui de la cave. Elle a de quoi tenir un siège de trois mois. Demain, il faudra suralimenter la princesse, lui préparer des repas savoureux et substantiels, la faire grignoter tout le week-end, pas de simples sucreries mais des pâtisseries nourrissantes, faites maison bien entendu. 

Heureusement, ce ne sera pas difficile car Emma se réveillera, le maire le sait, absolument insatiable, véritable estomac sur pattes. C’est en énumérant intérieurement tous les plats préférés de sa compagne, sélectionnant certains aliments, en rejetant d’autres, tâchant de combiner habilement équilibre nutritif et hédonisme, que Regina s’endort enfin, sa bien-aimée dans les bras.

Le lendemain, elle se lève seule, un peu avant l’arrivée des femmes de ménage. Comme elle l’avait promis, elle laisse dormir sa partenaire. Celle-ci ne s’est pas réveillée en sursaut de la nuit. Cependant, son sommeil a été un peu troublé, comme il l’est souvent, vers deux heures, puis encore une heure plus tard, par quelques pleurs et gémissements plaintifs, que la sorcière a apaisés comme si c’était sa profession. Elle expédie sa toilette avec un pragmatisme rien moins que maïoral. 

Regina enfile une tenue décontractée, du moins selon ses critères : un pantalon noir cintré, qui épouse impeccablement les formes parfaites de ses cuisses et de ses hanches et une simple tunique d’un beau bleu électrique. Il fait assez bon. L’été est bien là, même si le climat du Maine ne fait jamais monter le thermomètre très au-dessus d’une vingtaine de degrés Celsius. Elle soupire en pensant que beaucoup d’étudiants rentrent chez eux en ce moment, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Mais la très grande souplesse du système universitaire américain a permis à Henri de faire sa rentrée en janvier. 

Elle a vainement essayé de le convaincre de leur rendre une visite le jour de l’Indépendance. Malheureusement, cette tête de mule n’a vraiment rien d’un patriote… Elle non plus pour être honnête. Il s’agit seulement de trouver un prétexte. Alors… la fête du travail ? Christophe Colomb ? Regina secoue la tête. Il lui suffira de le culpabiliser, de jouer la carte, même pas fausse, de la mère délaissée. Cela fait plus de trois mois qu’elle ne lui a parlé que par téléphone.

Elle regarde longuement la sauveuse endormie, son pouce dans la bouche, son adorable profil un peu enfantin, son joli nez retroussé, les taches poudreuses sur les joues diaphanes, les cheveux d’or, épars sur l’oreiller. Emma, elle, ne reprochera jamais à Henri de ne pas venir les voir. Profondément altruiste, elle ne pense qu’à son bien-être, à la nécessité de le laisser construire son avenir. Pourtant, Regina sait à quel point il lui manque. Le beau regard d’émeraude se voile parfois lorsqu’elle regarde les photos exposées dans le hall d’entrée. Le maire l’a même surprise, à son insu, alors qu’elle essuyait furtivement une larme devant quelques clichés datant de l’enfance à jamais perdue de son fils. 

La puissante souveraine résiste au désir de redessiner du bout du doigt les traits délicats de son amante, de passer une main dans sa chevelure. Il est sept heures et Regina veut que sa compagne puisse engouffrer un gargantuesque petit-déjeuner à la seconde même où elle posera un orteil dans la salle-à-manger. Résolue à employer les grands moyens, elle sort de la chambre en faisant glisser ses élégantes mules sur le sol, afin de ne faire aucun bruit, non sans avoir récupéré le tube de pommade encore presque plein, posé sur la table de nuit. Elle salue poliment Cindy, qui dépoussière déjà la rampe d’escalier avant de l’astiquer, et l’informe promptement que « le Shérif Swan » dort encore. 

L’employée de maison acquiesce nerveusement. Inutile de lui préciser que cela signifie qu’elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte faire du bruit à l’étage. D’ailleurs, elle attendra le réveil de « la bonne amie de Madame le Maire », pour s’occuper des chambres et de la salle de bain. Et surtout, elle doit patienter avant de se servir de l’aspirateur. Heureusement, elle sait comment s’organiser car « la sauveuse », comme la surnomment encore souvent les habitants de Storybrooke, sort tous les matins pour faire son jogging. 

Cindy redoute beaucoup l’arrogante despote qui lui tient lieu de patronne, bien que celle-ci ne se soit jamais montrée que généreuse et compréhensive, malgré la froideur autoritaire et la réserve dont elle fait preuve en toutes circonstances. Gloria, sa collègue, lui réserve quant à elle une estime assez médiocre, faite d’un peu de crainte, de beaucoup de jalousie et de rancœur, et qui date de l’époque où, dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle servait déjà au château. 

Mais c’est Emma qui, en sourdine, paie le tribut de son aigreur. Au grand scandale de Cindy, beaucoup plus jeune, qui n’a commencé à travailler pour Madame Mills que bien après la fin de la malédiction, et qui n’oserait jamais tenir de tels propos, Gloria, lorsqu’elle sait que sa patronne est loin, affuble sa concubine de qualificatifs et de commentaires peu aimables. 

Pourtant, la grande blonde n’a jamais manifesté que du respect et de la bienveillance à l’égard des employées de sa maîtresse, et elle est bien plus cordiale que cette dernière. Cindy ne trouve pas très juste de la traiter de « gouine entretenue », de « magouilleuse » ou de « petite allumeuse décolorée qui ne sait se défendre qu’avec son cul ». D’ailleurs, contrairement à Gloria, qui martèle que c’est un travail d’homme et que ce n’est pas parce qu’on est gougnotte qu’on a des couilles, elle pense plutôt que la jeune femme est un bon shérif. 

En vérité, Cindy soupçonne Emma de ne pas être très à l’aise avec les employés de sa compagne, y compris avec Steve, qui reste pourtant au jardin et qu’elle ne croise pas souvent. La jeune femme de ménage a cru voir à plusieurs reprises que la jolie princesse baissait les yeux et se mordait les lèvres, l’air un peu affligé, lorsque Gloria la gratifiait d’un sourire hypocrite.

Regina se dirige vers la cuisine et salue brièvement Gloria. Celle-ci connaît par cœur la consigne : il faut commencer par là, pour que Madame puisse préparer le petit déjeuner de Mademoiselle. L’ayant ainsi avertie à demi-mot qu’elle doit achever promptement sa besogne, la reine replace le tube d’onguent au fond du frigo, puis se rend près du petit guéridon de l’entrée et téléphone à son fils, au risque de le tirer du lit un samedi matin. 

Elle a encore sur le cœur la tragique épopée de sa naissance et éprouve un besoin impérieux d’entendre sa voix. Tous deux bavardent une bonne demi-heure et Regina lui fait promettre, avant de lui dire au revoir, d’appeler durant le week-end sa mère biologique, qui a payé si chèrement, sans qu’il le sache, le miracle de sa venue au monde. Rassérénée, elle retourne dans la cuisine étincelante au moment où Gloria en sort.

Emma émerge vers neuf heures, ce qui signifie qu’elle a dormi plus de dix heures. En la voyant apparaître, les cheveux bien lissés et relevés dans une simple queue de cheval, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, déjà vêtue d’un pantalon de survêtement collant et d’un t-shirt léger, d’épaisses chaussettes dépareillées aux pieds, la sorcière se fait deux réflexions : elle est la créature la plus prodigieuse qui ait jamais foulé le sol de tous les mondes possibles et il faudra veiller à ce qu’elle enfile quelque chose de plus chaud pour aller courir.

Les deux femmes s’enlacent immédiatement, échangeant un long baiser au bout duquel Regina demande à son amie : « Café ou chocolat chaud, ma puce ? » Le shérif soupire, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa maîtresse, car il est trop tôt pour prendre des décisions. Mais elle finit par murmurer : « J’ai besoin de caféine pour me réveiller. » Puis elle relève la tête et plonge son regard vert dans les yeux sombres de sa maîtresse. « J’ai l’impression d’avoir un précipice dans l’estomac ». 

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le nez pointu, gentiment moucheté, la magicienne ordonne : « Assieds-toi, ma chérie. J’ai fait des crêpes. » Les innocents yeux de jade s’écarquillent, pleins d’espoir. « Tu veux dire des pancakes ? » La bouche sensuelle du maire se pare d’un fastueux sourire indulgent et satisfait. « Non, ma petite gloutonne, je veux dire des crêpes, à la française. Et un grand bol de fruits d’été. Et j’ai réchauffé le sirop d’érable. » 

Regina laisse volontairement en suspens le dernier point, car elle sait que c’est celui auquel Emma tient le plus. Tombant aussitôt dans le piège, la jeune femme demande d’une voix suppliante : « Et la crème fouettée ? » Comme ses bras enlacent la taille de l’être aimé, que ses mains se trouvent à proximité de son arrière-train, la crème précipite aussitôt les pensées de la reine vers la croupe et les cuisses de neige. Et l’adjectif « fouettée » n’arrange pas les choses.

Avec une glorieuse spontanéité, Sa Majesté glisse abruptement les doigts sous le pantalon souple de sa compagne, lui saisissant les fesses des deux mains. Emma sursaute violemment, desserre son étreinte sur le torse de sa maîtresse, lance ses longs bras musclés derrière elle et cherche, en lui agrippant les poignets, à lui faire lâcher prise. « Regina, murmure-t-elle, un peu affolée… Cindy et Gloria sont dans la maison. » La souveraine décoche à son ange blond son célèbre sourire carnassier et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule, elle écarte le tissu du survêtement ainsi qu’un caleçon masculin très peu affriolant.

En effet, Emma enfile toujours ce type de sous-vêtement « tue-l’amour » pour aller courir. La divine monarque juge cette habitude à la fois exaspérante et émouvante. La petite, en sentant que ses fesses sont à découvert, pousse un curieux gémissement étouffé. Mais elle abandonne le projet de faire capituler la sorcière et rétablit sa posture, les bras croisés autour de sa compagne. Rougissante, résignée, elle attend que Regina ait fini d’inspecter son derrière. 

Les belles fesses rondes sont à présent à peine rosées. Il est malheureusement inutile de les enduire encore de crème. Madame le Maire sent que la sauveuse tremble légèrement dans ses bras. La peur d’être surprise dans cette position humiliante, très certainement. Apitoyée, Madame le Maire accepte de mettre fin à ses offensives et extrait ses mains de la culotte de son amie, non sans avoir fait claquer à dessein l’élastique du sous-vêtement. « Ne t’inquiète pas, ma puce, Cindy et Gloria savent très bien qu’elles ne doivent nous déranger sous aucun prétexte », argumente-t-elle à l’oreille de sa protégée. Avec un sourire espiègle, exhibant des dents d’ivoire, la reine articule ensuite posément : « La crème a été soigneusement fouettée d’une main ferme, ma petite fée. Il y en a un saladier plein. »

Regina a perdu le compte du nombre de crêpes que le shérif a englouties, les accompagnant de café fort et bien sucré. Il a très vite fallu en refaire une pile. Heureusement, sa prévoyance a été payante : elle avait préparé suffisamment de pâte pour nourrir un régiment de cosaques et, malgré son appétit d’ogre, Emma n’arrive pas tout à fait au bout de la crème fouettée. En revanche, elle fait un sort au sirop d’érable et aux fruits rouges. 

Lorsque ses coups de fourchette finissent par ralentir leur cadence infernale, le maire prépare une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle agrémente le breuvage brûlant de ce qui reste de crème, ajoute une banane coupée en rondelles sur une assiette, pour le potassium. De son côté, Regina a mangé une crêpe arrosée d’un peu de sirop d’érable, une pomme, trois fraises, et bu une tasse de café sans sucre.

Pendant qu’Emma remonte se brosser les dents, Sa Majesté range la table et condescend à charger le lave-vaisselle. En passant, elle enjoint courtoisement à Gloria, qui dépoussière le salon, de nettoyer la cuisine, puis la salle-à-manger, afin qu’elle puisse s’atteler aux préparatifs du déjeuner. Elle attend patiemment, avant de regagner son bureau, que son shérif soit redescendue, ait enfilé ses chaussures de sport, qu’elle ait bataillé quelque peu contre la perspective de revêtir l’épais chandail que lui tend sa maîtresse (« C’est l’été, Regina ! »). Mais, sachant très bien que celle-ci aura gain de cause, elle capitule.

Regina embrasse longuement l’être aimé avant de la laisser aller. Très bas, car elle est malgré tout sensible à la pudeur embarrassée de la sauveuse et sait que Gloria, dans la cuisine, a suspendu son ouvrage et écoute de toutes ses oreilles, elle lui murmure : « Mon ange, ne force pas trop aujourd’hui, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes du poids. » Troublée par la sollicitude inquiète de son amante, Emma acquiesce et promet d’être de retour dans deux heures au plus tard. Après quoi, la divine magicienne brosse consciencieusement ses dents parfaites puis se rend dans son bureau pour répondre aux mails les plus urgents et classer quelques dossiers.

Vers dix heures et demi, Regina se lance avec passion dans la préparation d’un plat de pâtes fraîches (elle les confectionne bien sûr elle-même) aux palourdes. La saison est bien un peu passée mais il faut profiter des trésors du Maine, et la princesse adore ça ! C’est très nourrissant, plein de bonnes protéines et de minéraux. C’est également l’occasion rêvée de remplir le gosier de la petite d’huile d’olive, de fromage et de légumes de saison tels que poivrons, courgettes et tomates. 

Elle a du temps devant elle et enfourne également une tarte aux pommes, qu’elle servira à Emma avec de la glace à la vanille, faite maison elle aussi ! Elle inventorie les douceurs disponibles. La boîte à gâteaux contient encore des cookies en nombre et la moitié d’un cheesecake. Il y a aussi, au frigo, un reste de tiramisu, qu’elle réserve évidemment à sa compagne. Avec la tarte, cela devrait suffire pour le week-end !

Lorsque le shérif rentre au foyer, adorablement transpirante et rouge, le couvert est dressé, le parmesan, râpé à la main, posé sur la table, dans une coupe en cristal raffinée, ainsi qu’une très bonne bouteille de vin rouge italien. Henri l’a appelée pendant qu’elle revenait de la plage, après ses tractions. Même pour courir, elle ne se sépare jamais de son téléphone. Le sourire qui s’épanouit sur son merveilleux visage est celui d’une mère à qui son enfant a pensé avec tendresse. Après être passée rapidement sous la douche et s’être changée, elle s’attable en compagnie de sa maîtresse. Les employés prennent leur pause de leur côté, sans jamais s’aventurer ni à la cuisine ni dans la salle à manger.

Après le déjeuner, la sauveuse implore son amante de l’accompagner dans la forêt, pour une promenade en amoureuses. En réalité, elle n’aime pas traîner dans la maison pendant que les employés travaillent. Consciente de son malaise, Regina laisse Gloria et Cindy refaire à fond la cuisine et la salle-à-manger. Toutes deux devraient être parties vers 15h, ainsi que Steve, et il sera facile de prolonger la balade afin qu’Emma puisse se détendre. 

Mais au moment de sortir, alors que la souveraine a déjà chaussé ce qu’elle appelle ses souliers de marche (des bottines solides, en cuir noir, à talons relativement plats), Snow appelle sa fille pour une conversation de plus de vingt minutes. Exaspérée contre l’institutrice, Regina en profite néanmoins pour aller donner quelques instructions à Steve. Il est temps de rafraîchir la peinture de l’abri de jardin.

Finalement, les deux amantes se retrouvent dans le calme de la forêt, la main dans la main. Une promenade est toujours un bon moment pour échanger leurs pensées. La reine sent depuis quelques minutes que sa bien-aimée a quelque chose à dire, ce qui est traditionnellement le signal de départ d’une longue conversation. Fidèlement indulgente, elle attend simplement que l’amour de sa vie soit prête.

\- « Regina, je voulais te demander… »  
\- « Quoi, mon trésor ? »  
\- « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu ne veux pas, toi aussi, me parler de ta jeunesse ? De ton enfance ? »  
La magicienne soupire, lève la tête, regarde le ciel à travers le feuillage vert tendre, dont la couleur lui rappelle les yeux d’Emma.  
\- « Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses, mon ange. »  
\- « Mais… depuis quelque temps, tu m’écoutes sans arrêt. J’ai l’impression de ne rien te donner en échange. »  
La reine ne peut s’empêcher de rire, ce qui fait baisser les yeux de jade.  
\- « Ma chérie, ne le prends pas mal, mais c’est ridicule. Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que tu ne me donnes rien ? Si j’ai besoin de parler, je n’hésiterai pas, tu me connais. »  
\- « Oui », répond Emma dans un souffle.  
Elles marchent encore quelque temps, en silence. Les oiseaux semblent pris de folie et font un charivari presque assourdissant.  
\- « Je… j’avais autre chose à te demander. »  
\- « Bien sûr, mon bébé. »  
\- « Mais ça, ça me fait vraiment peur. »  
Fort intriguée, Madame le Maire observe son amante. Insister ne servirait à rien, il faut patienter. Ne supportant pas le silence, Emma finira par se décider.  
\- « Henri… »  
Regina est très surprise par l’irruption soudaine du nom de leur fils.  
Après avoir hésité encore quelques instants, la jolie blonde reprend.  
\- « Henri m’a dit, une fois, que tu n’avais jamais levé la main sur lui… Que tu n’avais même jamais élevé la voix… »  
Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser, la reine répond simplement.  
\- « C’est vrai… »  
\- « Même pas… ? »  
Emma n’achève pas sa pensée. Quelques secondes se passent, puis la magicienne réalise que sa compagne la dévisage. Et soudain, la réalité de la situation surgit. Son superpouvoir. Très choquée, Regina s’arrête net et fait face à sa partenaire.  
\- « Tu… tu crois que j’ai fessé Henri… ? »  
La sauveuse devient rouge comme une cerise. Elle baisse les yeux, presque au point de les fermer. Devant sa réaction, la sorcière lui saisit les deux mains. Il n’est bien entendu pas juste de lui faire peur. Sa crainte, après tout, s’explique parfaitement, après la volée qu’elle a reçue pas plus tard que la veille. Regina doit prendre plusieurs respirations profondes pour se calmer. Quand elle parle, elle a retrouvé tout son flegme.  
\- « Ma chérie… Ce que je te fais, c’est… C’est purement, exclusivement, intensément sexuel, ça n’a rien de pédagogique. Je trouve ignoble de frapper les enfants. Jamais je n’ai battu Henri. Pas le moindre petit coup sur la fesse ou sur la main. Je ne l’ai jamais puni cruellement. Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que des remontrances parfaitement contrôlées et, au pire, des interdictions de sortir ou de regarder la télévision. »  
Soudain envahie par l’émotion, elle demande, d’un ton suppliant qu’elle ne reconnaît pas :  
\- « Tu me crois, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Les larmes aux yeux, Emma se jette dans ses bras et bafouille :  
\- « Bien sûr, Regina, pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’y ai pensé. Je sais que tu as été, que tu es toujours, la meilleure des mères. »  
Les deux femmes s’embrassent, se caressent, se consolent mutuellement quelques minutes. Tout s’apaise. Elles recommencent à marcher, se pressant tendrement la main.  
\- « Je veux te demander quelque chose, moi aussi » dit tout à coup Regina.  
La princesse se crispe un peu, ce qui n’échappe pas à sa maîtresse. Les questions de Sa Majesté sont rarement anodines. Et en effet…  
\- « Est-ce que tu as peur de mes employés ? »  
Emma ralentit le pas, se racle la gorge, ce qui est une réponse suffisante mais le maire veut qu’elle développe.  
\- « Euh… Je ne suis pas très à l’aise à l’idée que des personnes fassent toutes les tâches ménagères pendant que je me tourne les pouces. Je n’ai jamais été une fée du logis mais je suis capable de faire ma lessive et une vaisselle de temps en temps. Cela dit, c’est ta maison, et c’est toi qui décides comment la gérer. »  
\- « C’est notre maison » répond Regina en insistant sur le « notre », puis elle ajoute : « Ma chérie, ça va bien plus loin que ça, je le sais. »  
La belle dame brune s’arrête, fait face à sa protégée, pose une main gracieuse sur sa joue et plonge dans les siens ses yeux inquisiteurs.  
Incapable de fuir, Emma balbutie :  
\- « Je… je crois que Gloria ne m’aime pas. »  
La révélation bouscule visiblement le monde bien ordonné de Regina. Comment est-il possible de ne pas aimer cette divine créature? La reine oublie volontiers qu’elle-même a éprouvé, en son temps, une haine coléreuse à l’égard de celle qui partage désormais sa vie. Les beaux traits purs se métamorphosent graduellement sous les yeux du shérif tandis qu’une idée très déplaisante se fait jour dans l’esprit de la sorcière. Les yeux plissés de colère anticipée, elle demande enfin :  
\- « Mon amour, est-ce qu’elle s’est permis de te dire quelque chose de désagréable ? »  
Aussitôt coupable, Emma freine des quatre fers.  
\- « Mais non. Rien de tel, je t’assure. C’est une impression. C’est comme avec Steve… »  
Cherchant précipitamment, avec un certain effroi, dans ses souvenirs, Sa Majesté est soudain prise d’un affreux doute :  
\- « Steve… » articule-t-elle comme si ce nom lui faisait mal aux dents.  
\- « Qu… Quoi, Steve ? » demande Emma, de plus en plus alarmée par la tempête qu’elle a déclenchée sans le vouloir.  
Les mâchoires serrées, les yeux étincelants, Regina détache minutieusement chaque syllabe, pour être sûre d’être bien comprise et de récolter toute la vérité.  
\- « Est-ce que Steve s’est permis la moindre parole, le moindre geste… Seigneur, ma poupée, s’il a eu un geste, je jure devant tous les dieux des ténèbres qu’il ne restera rien de lui. »  
\- « Mais non, s’écrie Emma. Non, je te le jure. Steve ne m’a jamais dit plus de deux phrases d’affilée. Et Gloria… je n’ai rien de concret à lui reprocher. »  
La puissante magicienne se calme un peu mais ne lâche pas tout de suite l’affaire.  
\- « Tu es sûre, ma chérie ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, en tout cas, pour laquelle mon jardinier te met mal à l’aise. Il te regarde, c’est ça ? »  
Emma se mord les lèvres. Livide, Regina ajoute.  
\- « Je vais le renvoyer. »  
Épouvantée, le shérif serre les mains de sa maîtresse dans les siennes, à les écraser.  
\- « Noooon…, supplie-t-elle, Regina ! Il a des enfants, il a besoin de ce travail, et Gloria aussi, d’ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas renvoyer un homme parce qu’il me regarde, enfin. Est-ce que tu peux être sûre qu’il ne te regarde pas, toi, quand tu as le dos tourné ? »  
La partie rationnelle de l’esprit de Madame le Maire reconnaît volontiers que ces arguments sont valides. Mais sa jalousie, ainsi qu’un besoin irrépressible de protéger sa bien-aimée, bouillonne au fond de son ventre. Pour elle-même, elle murmure, et sa compagne l’entend parfaitement :  
\- « J’aurais dû engager un homosexuel. »  
Simultanément, elle se fait la réflexion que Steve est un employé modèle. C’est un jardinier compétent, qui a notamment toujours pris grand soin de son pommier, ainsi qu’un homme à tout faire très polyvalent. Trouver à Storybrooke un horticulteur capable et gay, doublé d’un bricoleur, ne sera pas une mince affaire. Elle prend la décision d’avoir plutôt une conversation sérieuse avec son ouvrier. Autrement dit, le terroriser devrait suffire à lui ôter l’envie de reluquer la petite…  
\- « D’accord, je ne les renverrai ni l’un ni l’autre. Mais je vais parler à Steve. Et je surveillerai Gloria. »  
Comme la sauveuse ouvre la bouche pour protester, le timbre de la souveraine se fait dur.  
\- « Ce n’est pas négociable, Emma ! N’essaie pas de m’en dissuader. »

Le retour au manoir est un peu tardif. Il est 16h passées. La maison et ses alentours resplendissent d’ordre et de fraîcheur. Les employés sont heureusement tous partis et, bien qu’elle essaie de s’en défendre, la reine perçoit immédiatement le soulagement de son amante devant la perspective de se retrouver enfin seule avec elle. Elles s’installent au salon en compagnie d’un pichet de cidre, de deux verres, d’une assiette contenant un morceau de cheesecake et des cookies (chocolat au lait et noisettes), ainsi que d’un compotier plein de salade de fruits (bananes, pommes, poires, melon et pêches). Les gâteaux sont bien sûr pour Emma, qui a déjà fait un sort au tiramisu et goûté la tarte aux pommes au déjeuner, mais elle parvient à convaincre Madame le Maire de grignoter un cookie. 

Pendant que la princesse croque lentement les biscuits, les paupières basses de plaisir, Regina saisit le volume de Madame Bovary, qu’elles n’ont finalement pas encore commencé, et se lance dans la lecture. Le shérif, pelotonnée dans un coin du canapé, écoute avec une attention fébrile, tout en mangeant et en sirotant silencieusement plusieurs verres de cidre. Arrivée au bout de la description du jardin de Charles Bovary, la sorcière s’interrompt momentanément et regarde son amie. 

Celle-ci a fini les douceurs et vidé le pichet. Lorsque les deux regards, l’un d’émeraude l’autre de bakélite, se rencontrent, Emma pose sans bruit assiette et verre sur la petite table du salon et se rapproche du côté du canapé où est installée sa maîtresse, avançant avec une certaine gaucherie sur les genoux. Elle s’étend langoureusement, pose sa tête dans le giron de la belle magicienne, soupire d’aise. Sa Majesté doit prendre le temps de contempler l’être aimé car une émotion insondable l’étrangle. Mais elle reprend contenance et continue sa lecture, tout en caressant les cheveux dorés d’une main légèrement tremblante.

Un peu avant 18h, Regina s’arrête de lire, pose un baiser sur le front de la sauveuse et murmure : « Je vais aller préparer le dîner, mon ange. » Mais avant de se décider, elle caresse rêveusement le beau visage inondé de la lumière du soir, qui filtre à travers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. « Alors, est-ce que tu aimes Flaubert ? » demande-t-elle pensivement. Le shérif hoche vigoureusement la tête et commente : « Je n’ai jamais lu… enfin entendu un style comme celui-là. C’est dommage que je ne connaisse pas le français. Tu le parles un peu, non ? » « Très peu », répond la souveraine en souriant, « mais je crois que cette traduction est excellente. » 

Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaires, au cours desquels Regina continue à dessiner du bout des doigts les joues, le nez, les lèvres de sa jolie compagne, celle-ci reprend : « Je ne savais pas qu’elle s’appelait Emma… » puis elle soupire : « Je suppose que tout le monde sait ça… » La triste persistance avec laquelle sa bien-aimée se dévalue continuellement met régulièrement la reine hors de ses gonds mais elle se force au calme : « Tout le monde ne le sait pas. Et tu le sais, maintenant, ma poupée. » La nymphe blonde tourne la tête pour sourire chaleureusement à sa maîtresse et ajoute : « Grâce à toi ! » Regina médite quelques minutes, puis demande : « Ma puce, est-ce que tu as réfléchi à l’idée d’aller voir Archie ? » Le shérif répond sans hésiter : « Je t’ai dit que j’y penserais. Je ne suis pas encore décidée. »

Tout en préparant le rôti, les pommes de terre au four, les champignons, les haricots et les oignons, Regina parle de Flaubert, de son adolescence indisciplinée, de ses œuvres peu nombreuses mais colossales, de son gueuloir, de son « j’ai trouvé, je l’appellerai Emma ». La princesse, assise sur un tabouret près du plan de travail, l’écoute avec une passion admirative, tout en dégustant des chips et une bière qu’elle est parvenue à soutirer à Sa Majesté, qui juge pourtant ce type d’apéritif peu compatible avec une alimentation équilibrée. Tout en éminçant les légumes (comme toujours, sa compagne a proposé de l’aider mais elle a repoussé son offre), le maire fait le point sur ce que l’être aimé a avalé dans la journée. 

Les chips, rationnalise-t-elle, ne feront jamais qu’un apport lipidique supplémentaire plutôt bien venu, en définitive. Par contre, elle a consommé pas mal d’alcool, entre le vin, le cidre et la bière. Pas question de lui en servir encore ce soir. Si cette incorrigible américaine fait la grimace devant le pichet d’eau fraîche, ce sera de la root beer glacée. De plus, il faudra la surveiller demain. Pas plus de deux verres au déjeuner, deux autres l’après-midi. 

Regina compte intérieurement la liste des fruits et légumes frais ingurgités : fraises, framboises, groseilles, bananes, pommes, poires, melon, pêches, tomates, poivrons, courgettes… avec les oignons, les haricots et les champignons du dîner, c’est pratiquement un régime méditerranéen, pense-t-elle avec satisfaction. Les crêpes, les pâtes, les pommes de terre, ainsi que les pâtisseries diverses, représentent suffisamment de féculents pour l’apport énergétique dont l’intéressée a grandement besoin. La crème, la glace, le fromage ont procuré le calcium. Les palourdes et le rôti ont fourni les protéines, qu’elle a cependant absorbées en moins grande quantité. Dès le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, la reine rectifiera le tir : œufs brouillés, bacon, une ou deux saucisse peut-être. Et du jus d’orange frais, pour les vitamines.

Emma ne réclame pas de dessert à la fin du repas, prouvant que sa conjointe a réussi l’exploit de la sustenter. La sorcière charge et fait tourner le lave-vaisselle, car le dimanche est le jour de congé des employés. Elle débarrasse et nettoie rapidement la salle à manger et la cuisine, tâche d’autant plus ardue que la sauveuse la suit partout, l’enlaçant tendrement par derrière et lui murmurant « je veux savoir la suite » à l’oreille.

Elles se retrouvent bien vite à nouveau sur le canapé du salon, dans leur posture favorite : Madame le Maire est assise, le dos soutenu par le haut dossier de cuir, son shérif est allongée, les jambes repliées sur la droite, la tête appuyée contre les clavicules de sa maîtresse. Lorsque la belle voix musicale de Regina commence à se fatiguer, celle-ci repose le livre sur la banquette, à côté d’elle. Elle enveloppe sa bien-aimée dans ses bras cuivrés, plonge une main dans la chevelure d’ambre.

C’est le moment des confessions, celui qui précède généralement une flambée de désir, qui augmente crescendo et se termine dans leur chambre. Ce soir, c’est la souveraine qui déclenche le processus.   
\- « Mon ange, je sais que mes questions sont souvent pénibles pour toi mais je pense aussi qu’elles sont utiles… »  
Emma resserre un peu sa prise autour du torse de sa compagne.  
\- « Vas-y » murmure-t-elle, prête à tout.  
\- « Je sais que tu as aimé Neal. C’est vraiment difficile à admettre pour moi mais ça n’en est pas moins vrai. Pourtant… maintenant que tu m’as raconté tout ça, je me dis que ça ne doit pas être très agréable pour toi que tes parents aient donné son nom à ton frère… »  
Quelques instants de silence accueillent cette réflexion pertinente. Finalement, la jeune femme répond d’une petite voix :  
\- « Ils ne m’ont pas demandé mon avis… D’ailleurs ils ne me l’ont même pas annoncé avant de faire une déclaration publique. De toute façon, même s’ils l’avaient fait, je n’aurais émis aucune objection… pour Henri. » 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence s’installe. Regina fouille méticuleusement les cheveux soyeux, se les appropriant davantage. Petit à petit la respiration d’Emma se fait plus rapide, plus laborieuse. Le regard de la reine tombe sur la courbure de la hanche, qu’épouse la toile épaisse du jean délavé. Sa main droite quitte le bras blanc dont elle sent les petits poils courts se hérisser de plus en plus, se pose sur le flanc, puis descend là où la cambrure délicate devient rondeur. 

La jolie blonde émet un son indéfinissable. Elle relève la tête et son regard constellé de petits points phosphorescents s’abîme soudain dans les prunelles ténébreuses de son amante. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. C’est elle qui initie le baiser. Mais c’est Regina qui lui ouvre la bouche avec fougue, une main derrière sa tête, la maintenant en place avec une royale exigence. Elle explore avec application les lèvres, la langue, les dents. Tout le territoire torride et moite de la cavité buccale est passé au crible, si bien qu’Emma se retrouve défaillante et offerte, presque incohérente de désir, lorsque la reine met fin à ses assauts. 

Dévorant des yeux le beau visage, la sorcière entreprend de but en blanc d’introduire ses deux mains sous le léger t-shirt. Soudainement frustrée par la position de son aimée, elle la gratifie d’une petite tape sur la cuisse gauche, à la fois badine et intransigeante, et ordonne : « À califourchon sur mes genoux. » La face de la sauveuse prend feu. Les injonctions de sa maîtresse, décochées telles d’affectueuses menaces, ont toujours eu pour conséquence, à sa grande honte, d’humidifier ses dessous. 

Les deux femmes ne folâtrent d’ordinaire que dans leur chambre ou dans la salle de bain et la surprise lui coupe le souffle. Bien entendu, elle obtempère avec la docilité d’un chien d’arrêt et se retrouve assise dans le giron de sa maîtresse, face à elle, les jambes commodément écartées, une de chaque côté, les joues toutes rouges, les yeux brillants et écarquillés, fixant anxieusement le visage séraphique.

Après l’avoir dévisagée quelques instants, Regina articule lentement : « Ma puce, tu m’as promis de m’arrêter si tu n’aimes pas quelque chose, tu te souviens ? » Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la jeune femme hoche la tête d’un air convaincu. Alors, la reine retrousse presque avec violence le débardeur, sur sa droite car elle est droitière, révélant un coquet petit sein bien rond, étroitement enclavé dans un banal soutien-gorge blanc. 

Le coton léger est presque transparent et Madame le Maire peut bénéficier du tableau appétissant du mamelon déjà raidi et de l’aréole froissée, bien visibles à travers le fin tissu. Elle tire brusquement sur la membrane de textile, qui procure une protection toute relative, dénudant et faisant jaillir le beau globe rebondi comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Emma pousse un petit cri dérisoire et jette un œil éperdu en direction de l’immense baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin. 

La sorcière sourit de toutes ses dents devant le spectacle de la pudeur joliment outragée. La nuit est maintenant tombée. Elles sont seules. Les chances pour que quelqu’un s’introduise dans son jardin, colle son nez à la fenêtre et les surprenne, sont infimes. Mais il suffit que la petite fée pudibonde l’appréhende pour que l’idée seule enflamme tous les sens dépravés de Sa Majesté. 

De sa voix la plus sulfureuse, elle susurre à l’intention de son amie : « Tu aurais honte si quelqu’un te voyait maintenant, ma poupée ? » Et aussitôt, prenant le beau petit sein en coupe, le rehaussant sans merci de façon à situer le fragile téton rose exactement là où elle le désire, elle attire rudement l’être aimé vers elle et se redresse, rejoignant la poitrine exhibée à mi-parcours. Elle harponne la baie de chair, couleur d’églantine, entre ses lèvres, et se met à sucer avec vigueur, tout en la léchant, la baignant, la lavant vicieusement de la langue.

Bien entendu, Emma se laisse faire avec une extrême malléabilité. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle piaille comme un chiot nouveau-né, prise d’une terreur hallucinée et absurde à l’idée que quelqu’un, son père, sa mère, Gold, Gloria, Steve, Henri peut-être, l’aperçoive soudain dans une position aussi compromettante. Mais le plaisir sourd et fuse, depuis la bouche de son amante, puis il se précipite, jaillissant de son pauvre mamelon persécuté pour s’infiltrer dans tout son corps, sans qu’elle puisse lutter. Petit à petit, la peur bat en retraite, cédant la place à une excitation forcenée.

Quittant des yeux la baie vitrée, la princesse baisse la tête et regarde sa noble reine, qui semble se régaler, se repaître de sa chair. Les iris crépusculaires se lèvent vers elle et la transpercent de leur regard de nuit. La magicienne lâche si abruptement le mamelon qu’elle l’érafle de ses dents, arrachant à la jeune femme un sanglot ténu. Elle se rue furieusement vers la bouche pâle d’Emma, dont les lèvres, se fait-elle comme accidentellement la réflexion, ont la même couleur que ses tétons. Lui prenant le crâne des deux mains, elle l’embrasse avec un emportement déchaîné, lui enfonçant presque sauvagement sa langue dans la bouche, tirant âprement sur les cheveux blonds.

Après quoi, elle relève le débardeur à sa gauche, arrache cette fois complètement le soutien-gorge et s’attaque à l’autre sein. Frustrée, elle finit par ôter le vêtement, le jetant rageusement sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes d’un nouveau supplice, la sorcière s’arrête. Comme souvent, elle se calme tout à coup. Contemplant l’être aimé avec une expression coupable, elle l’enlace, la ramène tout contre elle, la serre dans ses bras. La petite princesse est maintenant torse nu. Sa grande souplesse lui permet de coller complètement son pelvis au ventre de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci l’étreint bien fort, caressant amoureusement son dos lisse, ses épaules nerveuses. 

Regina n’a pas besoin de regarder le visage de l’être aimé pour savoir que des larmes mouillent ses joues pâles. Pour la millième fois, elle se demande pourquoi son désir la conduit une fois sur deux vers l’une ou l’autre forme de violence. La petite fée martyrisée, qui peut se montrer si farouche, si intrépide, si résistante, se révèle totalement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle est dans cet état. Mais que peut-elle contre l’impensable concupiscence que lui inspire sa compagne ? Reprise d’une flamme incontrôlable, elle se met à toucher les fesses toujours vêtues, puis à les pincer insensiblement à travers le jean. 

Ces attouchements ont pour effet d’échauffer Emma, qui se met à ondoyer des hanches, d’avant en arrière, cherchant visiblement à apaiser au contact de sa maîtresse le feu qui la consume à présent, entre ses cuisses musculeuses. Le comportement de sa protégée anesthésie comme d’un coup de baguette les scrupules de Sa Majesté. Après tout, il est évident que la petite aime ça, elle aussi.

Cherchant à les relever toutes deux, elle chuchote au creux de la mignonne coquille de l’oreille : « Allons dans la chambre, ma jolie poupée. » Mais à sa grande surprise, Emma resserre les cuisses, comme elle le fait lorsqu’elle rechigne à quitter le canapé. Les doigts calleux de sa main droite s’emparent aussitôt du sein de Madame le Maire. L’elfe dorée relève la tête. Comme l’avait prévu la reine, son beau visage est strié de larmes, ornementé d’une belle rougeur, faite de honte et d’audace. Sans hésitation apparente, la belle voix éraillée déclare : « Je veux téter. » Comme la sorcière cligne des yeux, déroutée, le shérif précise : « Ici ! »

Regina entrouvre ses lèvres pourpres et les lèche d’une langue sanguine. L’idée est exquise. Elle se débarrasse résolument de sa tunique, qui rejoint le débardeur d’Emma, sur le sol heureusement immaculé. 

Alors qu’elle porte la main aux agrafes qui rassemblent étroitement les bonnets de son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, la princesse l’arrête. Madame le Maire reste stupéfaite devant la métamorphose flagrante qui s’est opérée chez sa timide compagne, sans qu’elle comprenne pourquoi ni comment, depuis qu’elle a fini de lui tourmenter les seins. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle observe ce phénomène. Emma est soudain devenue hardie, impérieuse même. C’est un changement bien sûr délectable mais strictement passager.

Les pupilles prodigieusement dilatées, le shérif dégrafe lentement, un à un, chacun des petits crampons. Elle scrute la poitrine de sa maîtresse avec tant d’attention que celle-ci, qui se montre pourtant d’ordinaire, dans leurs ébats, totalement immodeste et dépourvue du moindre sens de la bienséance, en rougit. Lorsque la princesse écarte la luxueuse dentelle, de part et d’autre du torse étroit et hâlé, révélant deux amples sphères à la peau cuivrée, ornées en leur centre de mamelons vermeils parfaitement cylindriques, la reine pousse un étrange soupir tremblotant. 

La nymphe blonde prend en coupe, à leurs bases, les seins de sa maîtresse, attentive à les envelopper aussi intimement que possible dans ses larges paumes, dans ses longs doigts calleux, les redressant, laissant les tétons à découvert. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard d’ébène, elle transmet un ordre silencieux, ce qui a pour effet d’humecter à foison la culotte de Regina. La magicienne maîtrise à présent ce sort presque à la perfection. Elle n’esquisse qu’un geste feutré et discret. Bientôt, elle pourra faire monter le lait sans broncher. 

Emma sent que les deux globes déjà débordants et plantureux se gonflent plus encore dans ses mains, s’engorgeant inconfortablement. Fascinée, elle caresse pendant quelques instants des pouces les aréoles sensibles, évitant à dessein les mamelons ravinés, tandis que la belle sorcière contracte tous ses muscles pour éviter autant que possible la honte de se tortiller sous l’épreuve que lui fait subir, une fois n’est pas coutume, celle qui se soumet d’habitude avec tant de complaisance.

Soudain, la sauveuse lâche les formes olivâtres de sa reine. Quittant sa position, elle se place à genoux sur le canapé, à la droite du maire. Lorsqu’elle sent que sa cheville heurte quelque chose, elle baisse les yeux. Le volume de Flaubert. En appui sur ses jambes interminables, elle prend le temps de le déposer précautionneusement sur la petite table. Ensuite, à l’immense stupeur de Regina, elle déboutonne son jean. Toujours à genoux, maladroitement, elle commence à s’effeuiller, faisant glisser la toile rude le long de ses cuisses d’albâtre. 

Elle déplace assez péniblement le bord du pantalon collant jusqu’en haut de ses mollets. Subjuguée, la belle sorcière brune, les seins nus, ne dit rien, profite silencieusement du spectacle. Nue à présent, à l’exception de son jean, qui lui couvre les chevilles et les tibias, de ses chaussettes et de sa culotte blanche, Emma jette un œil anxieux vers la baie vitrée. Il fait si noir à présent que le jardin est invisible. Les deux femmes ne sont éclairées que par une haute lampe, placée à la droite du canapé. Si quelqu’un venait maintenant presser son visage contre la vitre, il bénéficierait bien sûr d’une vue charmante. Mais le salon n’est visible ni depuis la rue, ni depuis les rares maisons avoisinantes.

Comprenant la crainte de sa protégée, ne voulant à aucun prix qu’elle renonce à ses projets, la souveraine murmure de sa voix chaude et musicale : « Il n’y a personne, mon ange. » Alors, la ravissante blonde se décide. Les yeux rivés à son propre corps, elle fait descendre sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, jusqu’à ce que le bord du jean l’arrête. Son triangle d’or apparaît, presque glabre, déjà luisant d’humidité. Elle s’installe ensuite, en position fœtale, les jambes repliées jusqu’au ventre, appuyée sur le côté droit, tout contre le corps de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière guide sa bien-aimée, la soutient du bras gauche, place amoureusement la jolie tête de façon à ce que bébé puisse téter en toute quiétude. 

Lorsque l’extraordinaire sensation de succion, désormais familière, éclot comme un feu d’artifice dans son téton gauche, accompagnée d’une merveilleuse impression d’écoulement qui s’enracine au cœur de ses tissus, Sa Majesté pousse un cri étranglé. Mais il ne s’agit pas d’un simple allaitement. Presqu’aussitôt Emma lui saisit le poignet droit et guide sa main élégante sur sa croupe. Les genoux ainsi repliés au maximum, l’ange blond offre avec une générosité obscène le spectacle et l’usage de ses fesses, placées juste à la droite du maire. L’hypothétique visiteur clandestin dont le shérif redoute le regard aurait en effet, depuis la fenêtre, une vue absolument imprenable sur le petit derrière, qui a, comme l’avait prévu Regina, retrouvé sa blancheur d’ivoire.

Madame le Maire en profite sans vergogne. Elle se met à caresser, à palper, à malaxer sans détour toute la peau exhibée, pétrissant et comprimant avec délice la chair robuste dans sa paume, regrettant que sa position, qui l’oblige à soutenir la petite du bras gauche pendant qu’elle tète, lui interdise de s’atteler à cette exquise occupation des deux mains. Elle doit se raisonner sévèrement pour ne pas asséner quelques bonnes claques. Mais elle y parvient. Emma s’est mise à gémir, à souffler, à ahaner autour de son téton. C’est la première fois que fornication et allaitement se mêlent aussi intimement et la puissante magicienne est soudain écrasée de bonheur.

Avec une hâte presque désespérée, la bonne amie de Madame Mills lui attrape à nouveau le poignet, l’obligeant à abandonner le fessier satiné, ce qui provoque un gémissement de protestation. Mais Regina ne songe plus à la contrarier lorsqu’elle se rend compte que la sauveuse guide en fait ses doigts vers l’avant de son gracieux corps. Écartant les cuisses autant que le lui permet la prison de toile rigide qui lui cadenasse les jambes, Emma plaque contre son sexe la main de sa compagne. 

Glissant aussitôt ses phalanges entre les lèvres dodues et ruisselantes, la belle brune, tout en contemplant les traits angéliques de l’être aimé, s’exclame : « Mon bébé, tu es trempée comme une saison des pluies. Jouis maintenant, ma fée, jouis pour moi ! » La petite princesse n’a alors plus d’autre choix que de cesser de téter, de jeter sa tête blonde en arrière et de crier longuement, tandis que sa reine, jouant malicieusement avec son clitoris tumescent, la propulse vers l’orgasme, deux fois de suite.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! GRAPHIC PAST CHILD ABUSE !  
> Par ailleurs, je vais arrêter de m’excuser pour la longueur de mes chapitres car ça ne va pas en s’arrangeant. Désolée au sujet des souvenirs de Regina mais j’y tiens. Après tout, elle n’est pas devenue ce qu’elle est pour rien…

Après son second orgasme, le long corps élancé se détend graduellement. D’impressionnants frissons, accompagnés d’étranges glapissements étouffés, secouent encore longtemps la sauveuse. Regina la contemple, les yeux élargis de ravissement. L’elfe blanche est allongée, en appui sur le côté droit. Mais sa tête repose à présent dans le giron de sa maîtresse. Ses jambes sont toujours repliées au maximum de leur capacité, les genoux sous la poitrine, les fesses si offertes, si étalées, qu’elles s’écartent irrésistiblement sous la tension que leur fait subir la posture extraordinairement impudique de la petite blonde.

La sorcière a maintenant les mains libres et en profite pour toucher sans ménagement le fessier exposé, la cuisse vigoureuse. Lorsque son regard tombe sur sa propre poitrine dénudée, elle constate qu’une goutte lactescente perle sur le téton pourpre et menace de couler. Son esprit, marchant généralement à l’association d’idées, se porte vers les fluides corporels et elle se souvient de la raison pour laquelle elle ne baguenaude d’ordinaire avec son amante que dans leur chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Le canapé !

Déplaçant hâtivement la jolie tête établie sur ses genoux, ce qui provoque un gémissement contrarié de la part d’Emma, elle se lève, les seins nus, et fait le tour du beau corps d’albâtre étendu sur son divan cossu. Se penchant au-dessus de la croupe dévêtue, elle observe l’anatomie de sa bien-aimée et constate que l’arrière de ses cuisses, ainsi que toute la zone normalement si secrète de son périnée, sont véritablement détrempés. Sentant sur elle le regard de sa reine, le shérif se redresse sur un coude et la regarde avec anxiété.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande-t-elle d’une voix aigüe. Regina l’observe quelques instants. Son rude pantalon délavé lui enserre toujours les mollets, évoquant irrésistiblement à la perverse magicienne de dures entraves. La présence de la culotte de coton blanc, juste sous les genoux, ajoute au tableau une touche puérile très plaisante. Sans répondre, la souveraine se dirige vers le buffet, à côté de la fenêtre, cherche quelque chose dans un tiroir. La douce voix rocailleuse de l’être aimé se fait entendre, hésitante : « Est-ce que tu pourrais tirer les rideaux ? »

Regina sourit d’un air un peu goguenard. La crainte de la petite est irrationnelle mais tellement touchante ! Elle condescend donc à la rassurer et ferme les tentures de la baie vitrée. En se retournant, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier dans la main, elle s’arrête pour jouir de la vue. Emma, redressée sur un coude, la regarde. Sa belle croupe, exposée dans toute sa splendeur, chatoie de blancheur. Son joli visage, agrémenté d’une expression perplexe et un peu craintive, semble, grâce aux miracles de la perspective, placé juste au-dessus de son arrière-train. 

La nature dominatrice et tyrannique du maire revient au galop. Elle se dirige lentement vers la princesse soumise. Son regard de prédatrice se pose alternativement sur les traits angéliques, puis sur les rondeurs blanches, dont la base, là où les fesses rencontrent les cuisses, reluit de moiteur. Se penchant sur le ravissant corps marmoréen, la sorcière extrait un mouchoir du paquet et entreprend sans prévenir d’étancher la mouillure, nettoyant scrupuleusement le bas du séant, puis le haut des cuisses. Comprenant la démarche de sa maîtresse, et surtout ce qui motive ses actions, Emma rougit démesurément, au grand amusement de sa compagne. La belle brune roule en boule, un à un, les kleenex usagés, les gardant soigneusement dans sa main.

Disciplinée, la sauveuse s’allonge en gémissant d’embarras. La reine continue sans se troubler à sécher la chair mouillée. Enfin, sortant un quatrième mouchoir, elle le glisse entre les cuisses, tout en haut, en passant par l’arrière. Emma se cabre un peu mais la belle voix implacable claque comme un fouet : « Ne bouge pas ! » Le shérif se met à trembler légèrement tandis que son amante lui éponge méticuleusement la vulve. Au bout de quelques secondes, Regina doit sortir le dernier mouchoir. Elle pousse à dessein un soupir faussement agacé, comme atterrée par les enfantillages de sa partenaire.

« Écarte les jambes. » La jeune femme s’exécute du mieux qu’elle peut. Son jean et son sous-vêtement entravent considérablement ses mouvements. « Ne t’assois surtout pas avant que j’aie fini » ajoute Sa Majesté avec une apparente sévérité. « Si tu salis le canapé, je te punirai » menace-t-elle, d’une voix si basse que sa compagne croit un instant avoir mal entendu. Réalisant que ses oreilles ne l’ont pas trompée, Emma tourne brusquement la tête et regarde le maire. D’écarlate, son fin visage devient pâle comme la craie. Regina cesse aussitôt de frotter la peau douce et les fragiles muqueuses.

Mais avant qu’elle ait pu parler, la princesse fait amende honorable, d’une voix émue. « Je suis désolée… J’aurais dû faire attention. » Ses longues cuisses nues se serrent convulsivement l’une contre l’autre, dans une pitoyable tentative d’empêcher ses sécrétions de couler et de souiller le cuir du sofa. La puissante sorcière, un mouchoir serré entre les doigts, caresse une hanche convexe du dos de la main. « Ma chérie », explique-t-elle de sa voix la plus rassurante « je plaisante, voyons. Ou pour être plus exacte, je te taquine. Nous nous sommes mises d’accord pour le vendredi, ma puce. Il n’y aura pas de punition entretemps. » 

La blonde dryade, plus déshabillée encore que si elle était entièrement nue, sourit assez faiblement, un peu rassérénée. Pour détendre l’atmosphère, Regina argumente : « D’ailleurs, au pire, le canapé exhalera ton odeur. Je ne suis pas sûre d’être contre. » Avec un plaisir extrême, elle achève de toiletter sa compagne, puis va jeter les mouchoirs à la cuisine. Le poids de ses seins massifs et engorgés commence à se faire péniblement sentir et lorsqu’elle revient au salon, elle les soutient pour plus de commodité dans ses mains. Se tordant le buste pour la regarder, Emma, en la voyant ainsi sous-tendre sa poitrine pleine du lait qui lui est destiné, en a l’eau à la bouche.

« Regina », pleurniche-t-elle de sa douce voix rauque, « je voudrais téter. » Souriant amoureusement, la souveraine s’approche de l’être aimé. « On va monter à l’étage, mon bébé. Je serai plus à l’aise dans le lit pour t’allaiter. » Malgré son impatience, le shérif hoche la tête. « Laisse-moi t’enlever ce qui te reste » ajoute la magicienne en ôtant les chaussettes de laine de la princesse, qui se crispe bizarrement. Caressant des yeux les contours galbés des hanches, des fesses, des cuisses, la sorcière ironise, tout en dépossédant sa ravissante compagne de son pantalon et de sa culotte : « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur. Qu’un cambrioleur lubrique fasse tout à coup irruption ? Quoi qu’il en soit, je te ferai remarquer qu’à ce stade, ta modestie n’a plus grand-chose à perdre, mon trésor ! »

L’embarras d’Emma face à sa propre nudité est en fait un des nombreux fétiches de Madame le Maire. Une myriade de fantasmes concernant sa partenaire, faits d’exhibitions forcées et d’humiliations diverses, hantent quotidiennement ses rêves éveillés. Désireuse de cultiver et d’améliorer leur communication, Regina soupire : « Ma puce, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire ce qui me passe par l’esprit sans que tu t’effarouches de la sorte. Tu me connais. Tu connais mes goûts. Et de mon côté, je sais que tu aimes quand je te domine. Par ailleurs, tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. » Dûment culpabilisée, la petite blonde baisse la tête et murmure : « Tu as raison. Je ferai un effort. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. »

Ayant fini de dévêtir son shérif, Sa Majesté replie soigneusement le jean sous son bras, après avoir fourré chaussettes et sous-vêtement dans les poches. Elle récupère également sa tunique, leurs deux soutien-gorge et le débardeur de sa protégée. Les bras chargés, elle fixe son amante, les pupilles formidablement dilatées, le souffle court. Décidant de profiter sans retard de la permission qui vient de lui être octroyée, elle ordonne d’un ton sec : « Passe devant ! Je veux pouvoir te guigner, en particulier dans les escaliers. »

À sa grande joie, le visage expressif d’Emma s’empourpre de façon extraordinaire. Bien sûr, elle obtempère, se lève si maladroitement qu’elle trébuche. La tête baissée, toute nue, les joues écarlates, elle passe devant sa maîtresse, qui doit s’enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour résister à la tentation de lui allonger une claque fracassante en travers du postérieur. La petite serre les poings, les bras tendus nerveusement le long du corps, de sorte que rien dans son anatomie n’échappe au regard concupiscent de la reine. Très obéissante, elle se dirige vers le hall et gravit hâtivement les escaliers sur ses pieds nus. Prenant sa suite, Regina en profite sans détour pour admirer ses fesses. La situation de la princesse, au-dessus d’elle, lui permet d’examiner la zone, tout en bas de la croupe, qu’elle a pris soin de frapper, la veille, avec une cruauté particulière. Plus la moindre trace. 

Arrivée à l’étage, Emma se précipite dans la chambre. La souveraine, elle, passe d’abord dans la salle de bain pour jeter les vêtements dont elle est encombrée dans le panier à linge. Elle en profite pour se brosser les dents. Lorsqu’elle entre à son tour dans leur sanctuaire, la sauveuse est assise sur le lit, les genoux relevés, les bras autour des jambes. Elle n’a pas défait les draps, ni le couvre-lit. Ses beaux yeux de jade scrutent sa partenaire tandis qu’elle s’approche, les seins toujours glorieusement nus et gonflés. 

« Tu veux d’abord prendre une douche ? » demande la jeune femme avec un empressement désarmant. Visiblement désireuse de combler tous les désirs de son amante, elle se ravise pour proposer plutôt : « Tu veux que j’en prenne une, moi ? » S’asseyant près de son âme sœur, Regina répond en lui caressant doucement l’épaule : « Jamais de la vie ! Je veux respirer ton odeur ! Tu embaumes tellement après avoir joui, ma puce ! » Emma baisse les yeux et rougit pour la centième fois ce soir, semble-t-il. Prise d’un scrupule, la divine sorcière interroge sa bien-aimée : « Ma chérie, est-ce que c’est trop dur pour toi, quand je te donne des ordres, comme… celui de marcher devant moi dans les escaliers, alors que tu es nue ? Tu sais qu’en réalité je ne t’oblige à rien, n’est-ce pas ? »

La jolie blonde hoche vigoureusement la tête puis élabore un peu : « Oui, je le sais. D’une certaine manière, ça me fait peur mais ça m’excite terriblement, aussi. Tes ordres m’affolent. Tu ne dois pas t’en faire. Je… j’aime ça. Vraiment. Et j’adore savoir que tu aimes me regarder, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » La belle brune acquiesce en silence, puis se lève pour se débarrasser méthodiquement de son pantalon et de sa culotte en dentelle. Elle retourne, parée de sa nudité olivâtre, dans la salle de bains, le temps de ranger son linge dans le panier.

Relevant la couette, elle s’allonge et encourage Emma à se coucher dans le lit douillet, dont Cindy, c’est une consigne tacite qui ne doit jamais être discutée, change chaque jour les draps. Attirant sa compagne tout contre elle, elle lui pose un baiser sur la joue et lui chuchote à l’oreille : « Si tu ne bois pas très vite, ma poupée, je crois que je vais exploser. » La petite commence par le sein droit, encore bien plein. Le sein gauche, lui, est débordant, saturé d’un lait épais et nourrissant, un lait de femme.

Quand elle a fini, la reine ne la laisse pas, comme à l’accoutumée, s’endormir, un pouce dans la bouche. Tout d’abord, elle l’envoie se brosser les dents avec autorité. Lorsque la blonde nymphette revient, les sombres prunelles sont élargies et brillent de désir. La saisissant par un poignet, Regina la renverse sur le lit, la coince impétueusement sous elle et se met à couvrir de baisers son visage, sa bouche, son cou. L’enjambant, la chevauchant, elle cherche un point de contact. Le court duvet translucide qui orne le pubis blond chatouille les lèvres boursouflées de son sexe, négligé depuis la veille. Mais le shérif, malgré sa position servile, sous sa maîtresse, lui fait soudain une proposition impossible à décliner : « Je peux te faire jouir avec ma bouche, si tu en as envie. »

Regina cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Bien folle qui refuserait ! En vérité, ses habitudes constamment dominatrices l’amènent la plupart du temps à prendre ses orgasmes plutôt qu’à se les laisser donner. Elle aime plus que tout se frotter au corps de l’être aimé et jouir sur sa peau. Mais l’offre de Mademoiselle Swan est bien trop tentante ! Aussi, la puissante sorcière, une fois n’est pas coutume, repoussant fougueusement les draps, daigne s’allonger sur le dos et écarte largement les jambes. 

Emma, comme assoiffée, place son visage juste au-dessus de la vulve bombée, dont les lèvres presque fermées se parent de petits poils courts, d’une noirceur d’ébène, harmonieusement plantés. Elle commence par humer la fragrance épicée, étrangement exotique. Mais une main ferme s’abat avec une âpre autorité sur son crâne et lui pousse de force le visage vers le bas. Le commandement est limpide mais la magicienne laisse malgré tout à son jouet une certaine autonomie. Le shérif ouvre toutes grandes les lèvres et recouvre de sa bouche la totalité du vagin, depuis le mont de Vénus jusqu’à l’antre de la caverne. Elle se met en devoir de sucer vigoureusement, tout en léchant d’une langue experte les contours joufflus de la fente, pour l’encourager à s’ouvrir, à s’épanouir comme une fleur.

Se fiant aux gémissements de plaisirs de son exigeante compagne, elle continue quelque temps, puis lâche sa prise avec un bruit de ventouse. Se sentant sans doute d’humeur hardie, elle glisse ses deux mains sous les fesses exceptionnellement rebondies et les compresse autant que possible dans ses paumes. Cet élan intrépide provoque chez Regina une exclamation outrée et une menace (« Tu me le paieras ! ») qui fait se répandre entre les cuisses de la jeune femme un ruisseau humide et clapotant. Madame le Maire est extrêmement bien pourvue et Emma a toujours considéré son corps comme une prodigieuse œuvre d’art mais la nature hiérarchisée de leurs relations l’empêche généralement d’exploiter avec l’abandon qu’ils méritent les attraits florissants de sa maîtresse.

La sorcière s’impatiente et n’hésite pas un seul instant à exprimer son irascibilité. Ça suffit maintenant, princesse ! Fais-moi jouir tout de suite ou tu le regretteras ! » Docile, Emma sort une adroite langue visqueuse et entreprend de lécher à grands coups, de bas en haut, la haute fente ombragée. La corolle racée s’ouvre de plus en plus et lorsque le petit clitoris durci et turgescent pointe enfin hors de son capuchon, la jeune femme l’emprisonne entre ses lèvres et suce comme si elle voulait en aspirer toute la sève. 

Elle entrecoupe ses câlineries de baisers adorateurs, qu’elle distribue avec dévotion tout autour du bouton enflé et rouge, s’interrompant pour examiner avec ébahissement le sexe plein de grâce, au bord de l’extase, de celle qu’elle aime. Au bout de quelques minutes, le beau corps compact et bistré se cambre, le dos dramatiquement incurvé, les orteils et les doigts dangereusement crispés, au bord de la crampe.

Des fluides odorants se répandent et coulent sur le menton d’Emma, qui accompagne avec empressement le plaisir de sa reine, léchant, suçant, mordillant, une main sur chaque cuisse hâlée, les amarrant au matelas. Le corps idéal de Regina, d’abord terrassé par l’orgasme, perd graduellement de sa tension, puis s’amollit complètement et retombe sur le lit, assouvi. La belle sorcière est couverte de sueur. Lorsque le visage de son amante apparaît dans son champ de vision, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, le museau et le menton dégoulinants d’une liqueur translucide, la reine se redresse subitement, saisit dans ses deux mains la tête ambrée et écrase sa bouche contre celle de l’être aimé.

Longuement, languissamment, elle goutte ses propres humeurs, jusqu’à ce que sa soif soit étanchée. Ensuite, elle attire la sauveuse dans ses bras, replace soigneusement la couette sur leurs deux corps enlacés, éteint la lampe de chevet. Elle caresse longuement le dos, les épaules, les bras d’Emma, dont la respiration se fait de plus en plus paisible. Alors que Sa Majesté la croit sur le point de s’endormir, la princesse parle, de façon tout à fait inattendue. « Je te donne mon corps. »

Abasourdie, la magicienne peut seulement répondre : « Quoi ? » Elle baisse les yeux pour regarder sa compagne. Le visage d’Emma se trouve au niveau de sa poitrine mais elle a relevé la tête et cherche à planter son regard dans le sien, comme pour bien lui faire sentir sa sincérité. « Je n’ai rien à te donner, à part ça. D’ailleurs, matériellement, tu as tout ce que tu peux désirer. Alors, je te donne mon corps. C’est mon cadeau. » La lune est pleine et malgré les lumières éteintes, le maire voit distinctement les traits purs, à la beauté régulière, presque classique. 

Regina est interloquée. Le beau corps blanc n’était-il pas déjà à elle ? Un peu inquiète, craignant de ne pas comprendre, elle se contente de caresser les cheveux soyeux, descendant jusqu’au cou et sur les épaules, ses yeux sombres fixant toujours les prunelles vertes et or. Sentant qu’elle doit s’expliquer, Emma repose sa tête fatiguée sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, puis reprend : « Je veux dire que tu as désormais sur moi des droits particuliers, des droits plus étendus encore que ceux que tu avais. Tu peux me toucher quand tu veux, me faire ce que tu veux… disons sous certaines conditions. Par exemple, si tu viens me voir au bureau du Shérif, tu peux me caresser les seins, sur ou sous mes vêtements, selon ton envie. »

La gorge de Madame le Maire s’assèche tout à coup. Bien qu’elle se sente un peu coupable d’inspirer ce qu’elle sait être un terrible sacrifice pour la pudeur de la jolie blonde, elle ne refusera pas une proposition aussi excitante. Mais Emma n’a pas fini : « Si tu veux m’enlever mes sous-vêtements et… et me les confisquer pour la journée, je t’obéirai. » Regina commence à comprendre. Il s’agit d’une étape décisive, d’un immense bond en avant sur le chemin de la relation sadomasochiste. Elle se mordrait la langue, à présent, plutôt que d’interrompre le délicieux exposé de sa petite chérie. 

« Si tu veux glisser tes doigts dans mon pantalon, me caresser les fesses ou même… me masturber, eh bien… tu peux. Mais je te demanderai quand même de tenir compte du fait que nous soyons seules ou non. Il suffirait de fermer les stores. La porte d’entrée fait du bruit. Si tu ne me déshabilles pas, tu auras le temps d’enlever tes mains de sous mon t-shirt ou de refermer une fermeture éclair au cas où quelqu’un arrive. »

« Si mon père est là, continue Emma, je te demande de patienter, bien sûr, mais même dans ce cas, tu peux me toucher discrètement, comme je t’en sais capable. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que… tu n’as pas besoin de demander la permission. Jamais. Je te donne carte blanche. » Un sourire béat aux lèvres, Regina dépose un baiser sur le front lisse : « Merci, ma poupée » dit-elle de sa voix grave. Ramenant les draps presque par-dessus la tête dorée, elle ordonne : « Dors maintenant. »

Le dimanche matin, Regina réveille la sauveuse assez tôt, à coups de baisers dévorants et profonds, sur la bouche, sans se soucier du fait qu’elle ne s’est pas encore brossé les dents. Les pulpeuses lèvres vermeilles de la reine se répandent ensuite sur toute sa chair, puis des attouchements lascifs surviennent, accompagnés de tendres morsures, de succions, d’intrusions réitérées mais savantes et attentionnées, incroyablement talentueuses. Après l’avoir fait jouir deux fois et avoir joui elle-même, leurs deux vagins pressés l’un contre l’autre, la reine fait sa toilette et s’habille, puis l’expédie dans la salle de bains, en lui ordonnant de ne porter que sa nuisette de dentelle bleue, qui laisse voir jusqu’aux tétons pâles et aux aréoles étoilées. Elle-même se rend à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. 

Il semble bien que Madame Mills ait pris son shérif au mot. Son corps est désormais à elle, totalement. Emma se demande avec un mélange de frayeur et d’enivrement si sa maîtresse la traitera désormais de cette façon, lui refusant, en privé du moins, la plus petite initiative, ou si ce n’est que l’affaire d’une journée. Mais non, se résonne-t-elle. Dès demain, les employés seront de retour et Regina ne l’humilierait jamais de la sorte en public. N’est-ce pas ?

Le petit déjeuner de la sauveuse se passe, et c’est une première, sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, ce qui est malcommode étant donné leur différence de taille. Le terme de « maîtresse » semble n’avoir jamais été si approprié. Celle-ci ne permet pas à la princesse de manger elle-même. Non pas qu’elle le lui interdise explicitement mais elle saisit d’autorité les couverts et se met à lui donner la becquée, la nourrissant copieusement d’œufs, de bacon, de saucisses, de tomates cuites, de haricots et de toasts beurrés. Le regard de braise, d’une lubricité insensée, la consume littéralement, ne la quittant pas un seul instant, annihilant toute volonté.

L’assiette une fois vide, Regina remplit à nouveau sa tasse de chocolat. Un énorme thermos a été posé d’avance sur la table, ainsi qu’un bol de crème fouettée et la cannelle en poudre, de sorte que Madame le Maire n’a pas à se lever. Sa main droite lui palpe incessamment la cuisse et la partie accessible du fessier tout en la gavant. En lui tendant sa boisson brûlante, la sorcière lui lance un sourire félin, un peu cruel. « Si tu renverses, tu n’aimeras pas les conséquences » menace-t-elle. 

Tremblante, Emma porte la tasse à ses lèvres et comprend ce qu’implique l’avertissement lorsque la main gauche de Sa Majesté se pose sur sa poitrine. Pendant de longues minutes, elle sent les doigts implacables lui triturer les tétons à travers la dentelle. De la main droite, la belle brune tire sur le satin de la nuisette, lui dénudant le postérieur. Elle est à présent assise, la croupe nue, sur les genoux de Regina. Elle sent sous ses fesses le contact rugueux du luxueux pantalon, orné de petits affiquets protubérants, qui s’enfoncent dans sa peau et lui font mal.

Le shérif doit fermer les yeux et se concentrer intensément pour boire sans rien renverser. Et lorsqu’elle sent que les lèvres charnues de sa maîtresse s’emparent, à travers la fine dentelle bleue du déshabillé, de son mamelon gauche, puis se mettent à le suçoter sans merci, elle geint d’une façon réellement pathétique. Mais elle finit sa boisson comme une grande fille. Le chocolat chaud achevé, Regina repose avec majesté mais un peu trop brusquement la tasse sur la table. Puis, elle relève avec fougue la jolie blonde. 

Une fois debout, Emma constate avec ébahissement qu’il y a une tache sombre sur le pantalon de la reine, à l’endroit précis où elle était assise. Cela ne dure qu’une fraction de seconde, mais l’image se grave dans son esprit et, réalisant les dispositions de son propre corps, elle s’aperçoit que tous ses sens sont véritablement en ébullition. A-t-elle déjà connu un tel enfièvrement, une telle stimulation ? Ses oreilles bourdonnent comme si elle était au bord de la syncope. Toute sa région pelvienne la fait souffrir, les lèvres de son sexe, son clitoris enflé, tout est dans un tel état de désir qu’elle en crierait presque. 

Lorsque Regina se lève et se précipite sur elle, elle n’a que le temps de se demander : « Comment ma vie est-elle devenue aussi chargée d’érotisme ? Ai-je toujours été un objet sexuel ? » Madame le Maire a, semble-t-il, débloqué depuis la veille le tabou du « lieu approprié » et, posant les deux mains sur les hanches de son amante, elle la retourne et la pousse vers le coin inoccupé de la grande table. Ramenée à ses terreurs coutumières, Emma dirige aussitôt ses yeux verts en direction de la fenêtre de la salle à manger et constate avec soulagement que les rideaux sont tirés. 

Simultanément, elle se fait la réflexion que le maire ouvre toujours les tentures en se levant, à moins que les employés ne s’en soient chargés. C’est donc à dessein, par égard pour sa pudeur et parce que son projet de lui faire subir les derniers outrages sur la table du petit déjeuner était déjà bien échafaudé dans son esprit, qu’elle a laissé les rideaux fermés. Madame le Maire la pousse contre le bois dur de la table. Le meuble est juste à la bonne hauteur pour lui permettre de se pencher et de faire saillir son petit derrière rond. Elle s’appuie sur les deux mains, s’attend à ce que sa partenaire la courbe complètement, le visage pressé contre le bois verni.

Mais cette dernière paraît satisfaite de sa position. Avec un grand soupir de plaisir, Regina retrousse le négligé de son amante jusqu’à la taille, lui dénudant complètement le postérieur. Emma est très fortement cambrée, les reins formant pratiquement un angle droit par rapport à son dos, de sorte que la dentelle bleue se pose avec facilité au niveau de sa ceinture et y demeure. La jupe de la nuisette ne glissera pas. La magicienne s’éloigne un peu pour contempler durant près d’une minute les fesses frémissantes et offertes. 

Les prenant en coupe dans ses deux mains, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair, juste au niveau de la rainure qui les sépare des cuisses, chaque paume appuyée sur une demi-sphère idéalement galbée, la reine pousse un profond soupir de bonheur et se penche à son tour. Elle colle son buste au dos de l’être aimé, coinçant ses propres mains entre son aine et le cher fessier.

Elle doit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser délicat sur la joue d’Emma, puis lui murmurer à l’oreille une pléthore de mots d’amour et de convoitise : « Ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t’aime, comme je te veux. Mon désir pour toi n’a rien de normal mais si je suis en train de devenir folle, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas l’empêcher. C’est trop de bonheur, trop de plaisir. Je me dis parfois que c’est un sortilège… »

La princesse a un sourire pensif. Les déclarations de sa maîtresse la rendent heureuse mais elle se demande parfois combien de temps elle pourra la combler de la sorte. Après tout, elle ne rajeunit pas. Regina dépose un nouveau baiser sur la joue pâle, puis elle éloigne un peu son corps de celui de la jolie blonde. Ses mains entament une danse lascive sur les belles fesses, les caressant encore et encore, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Elle observe ses propres mouvements sur les rondeurs sacrées, sur la peau diaphane. Obligeante, Emma se penche davantage. Craignant que les attouchements de sa maîtresse ne deviennent plus durs, ne se changent en coups, elle serre les lèvres et ferme les yeux, se préparant à la douleur.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la sorcière murmure d’un ton un peu las et attristé : « Je ne te frapperai pas, mon bébé ! » Emma s’accuse intérieurement. Sa compagne lui a promis, à plusieurs reprises, d’attendre vendredi pour la maltraiter. Pourquoi ne peut-elle s’abandonner totalement, avoir foi en sa parole ? Dans l’espoir de se rattraper, elle tourne la tête sur le côté, pour regarder sa partenaire du coin de l’œil. « Regina, » dit-elle de sa voix rocailleuse, « n’oublie pas que tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne te refuserai rien. » La réaction la fait sursauter quand les mains douces quittent ses fesses et se posent sur ses hanches, lorsque le bas-ventre de Madame le Maire se met à buter dans un mouvement cyclique, de façon régulière et répétée, contre sa croupe nue.

Elle reconnaît ce comportement, cette cadence désespérée, suppliante. De très nombreux hommes se sont ainsi frottés à elle par le passé. C’est une misérable prière, une requête, une demande d’autorisation de la pénétrer. Seulement, dans ces circonstances qui appartiennent désormais au passé, elle pouvait sentir la présence menaçante, acharnée, impossible à ignorer, d’un pénis en érection. Pâlissant d’appréhension, elle se force néanmoins à dire : « Si tu veux utiliser ta magie, tu peux… » « Non » interrompt la sorcière d’une voix ferme, qui contredit ses actions d’une façon surprenante. Elle n’a pas abandonné l’espoir d’investir totalement le corps d’Emma. Mais en ce moment précis, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle veut. Et la suggestion presque spontanée de la petite prouve qu’il ne sera pas difficile de l’amener à réitérer une telle offre. Plus le shérif l’aura suppliée d’accepter, plus elle sera en position de force.

Les coups de boutoir s’arrêtent. La voix rauque et chaude de Sa Majesté se fait entendre, distillant une âpre assurance. « Tout ce que je veux à part ça ? » La gorge sèche, la princesse hoche la tête assez vigoureusement pour que sa maîtresse, placée derrière elle, le voie. Prenant son parti, Regina continue après un instant de délibération : « Je voudrais t’exhiber. » 

Malgré sa bonne volonté, la sauveuse se crispe. « Non ! » continue la reine, « tu n’as pas compris, ma jolie poupée. Rien que pour moi. Ici. Te mettre à ma disposition. Totalement. De façon continue. Est-ce que tu accepterais de ne pas quitter la maison aujourd’hui ? Je sais que ce n’est pas très sain mais… j’aérerai un maximum. Tu te passes souvent de jogging le dimanche, de toute façon. Ne t’inquiète pas, je te nourrirai. Et tu peux aller aux toilettes quand tu veux, tu n’as pas besoin de demander la permission. » À la fois intriguée et inquiète, Emma hoche à nouveau la tête. Elle acceptera quoi qu’il en soit.

« Et je voudrais que tu restes vêtue comme tu l’es, toute la journée. J’entrouvrirai les fenêtres mais je garderai les rideaux tirés. » Se mordant les lèvres, le shérif acquiesce mais la reine perçoit son agitation. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur, ma petite fée ? » demande-t-elle, les mains toujours sur les courbes des hanches, le ventre à nouveau en appui sur la croupe cambrée dont elle sent si bien la forme arrondie, dont la chaleur transperce la toile fine de son pantalon et se répand dans tout son corps. 

« Et si… si quelqu’un sonne à la porte ? » balbutie Emma. La sorcière n’est pas à court d’arguments : « Tout d’abord il y a très peu de chances pour que qui que ce soit vienne nous déranger un dimanche. Mais si ça arrivait, je te donnerais le temps de monter à l’étage, bien sûr. C’est un faux problème, ma puce, et tu le sais. » Regina enfouit son visage dans la chevelure d’or et respire profondément l’odeur exquise de sa bien-aimée tandis que cette dernière réfléchit quelques instants. « Mais… » commence-t-elle. Comme elle s’interrompt brusquement, la belle brune cherche à l’encourager : « Mais quoi, mon ange ? »

« Non… » se ravise Emma « … je t’ai promis de faire ce que tu voulais et regarde-moi. Je suis sur le point de faire marche arrière. Ce n’est pas juste pour toi. » La magicienne continue à flairer, à la manière d’un chat, les cheveux blonds, dépose des baisers langoureux dans le cou de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner. « Dis-moi tout de même ce qui te tracasse, mon trésor. » Encore un peu réticente, la princesse se décide néanmoins : « Et si quelqu’un s’étonne que tu laisses les rideaux fermés ? » Ceci provoque chez la sorcière un léger rire. 

« D’abord, ma chérie, les habitants de Storybrooke ne s’amusent pas, comme tu sembles le croire, à nous espionner du matin au soir. Personne ne posera la moindre question, je te le garantis. Ensuite, pour ce que j’ai en tête… » (le beau corps souple du shérif est parcouru d’une sorte de long spasme) « … je ne fermerai que les rideaux du salon. Tu connais mon souci du détail, mon ange. Et je connais ta pudeur. Je la respecte. Personne ne te verra à part moi, tu peux me faire confiance. »

D’une toute petite voix, la jolie blonde à moitié nue donne son assentiment définitif : « D’accord. » Un sourire ravi illumine le visage parfait de Madame le Maire. « D’accord ? » D’une voix plus ferme, la sauveuse confirme : « D’accord ! » 

Regina se redresse puis relève son amie avec précaution. Le jupon du déshabillé retombe sur les cuisses blanches. L’ayant retournée (elle se laisse faire comme un pantin), la reine l’enlace et l’embrasse longuement sur la bouche. Les beaux yeux sombres sont si brillants qu’on pourrait croire la magicienne sur le point de pleurer. Un désir dévastateur se répand dans son corps, si puissant qu’elle en a peur. Elle doit fermer les yeux, respirer profondément pour se calmer. Aucune de ces réactions n’échappent à Emma et sa pusillanimité face aux caprices de sa partenaire se transforme en peur. Mais comme lors de la fessée de l’avant-veille, elle ne reculera pas. 

Regina la prend par la main et la conduit au salon, la guidant vers le canapé. Lorsqu’elles arrivent devant le très haut accoudoir de cuir, le shérif se fige. L’ordre tombe comme un couperet. Comme Sa Majesté la pousse en avant, une main dans le creux de son dos, aucune équivoque n’est possible et le visage d’Emma devient exsangue, son front se couvre d’une sueur froide. « Penche-toi ». Elle obéit et sa soumission lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Son corps se plie en deux. L’accoudoir lui arrive, lorsqu’elle est debout, au niveau du bas-ventre. La reine la guide avec fermeté. La soudaine brusquerie de ses mouvements, sa respiration courte, prouvent qu’elle n’est plus dans son état normal. « La méchante reine a refait son apparition » pense la jeune femme.

D’abord, Regina s’assure que le haut du corps souple soit bien en appui sur les coudes, la poitrine étroitement accolée à la banquette. Comme Emma, les joues cramoisies, cherche à dissimuler sa honte en enfouissant son visage contre le cuir, la sorcière lui relève vivement la tête, serrant entre deux doigts l’adorable menton. « Non. Je veux que tu gardes la tête relevée. Je veux voir ton visage. » Le timbre de la voix a changé. La compagne aimante est partie pour le moment et il faut faire bon accueil à la tortionnaire. Emma lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas résister, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Tournant son attention vers le bas du corps, Regina rectifie ensuite la position de son amante. « Tends les jambes. Mets-toi en appui sur la pointe des pieds. » La princesse obéit docilement et se hisse sur les orteils. La posture est inconfortable et lui fait craindre des crampes pour ses pieds nus, si la magicienne la laisse ainsi trop longtemps. La garderait-elle dans cette posture toute la journée ? Mais ce n’est pas le pire. L’extension des muscles de ses cuisses relève irrésistiblement le bord de son déshabillé et elle peut sentir l’air frais caresser le double sillon, sous ses fesses.

Elle comprend néanmoins que son inquiétude était dérisoire lorsque sa terrible partenaire retrousse sa nuisette jusqu’à la taille, lui dévoilant encore une fois intégralement la croupe. L’humiliation ne fait vraiment que commencer. La pose exhibe idéalement le bas du fessier. La reine soupire de bonheur. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle caresse le beau petit derrière, qu’elle considère maintenant comme un bien précieux lui appartenant. Emma tremble. Alors elle l’apaise en lui rappelant : « Il n’y aura pas de douleur aujourd’hui, petite fille. » 

Les royales mains quittent sa peau. La souveraine se redresse. Dans sa situation servile et prosternée, Emma n’aperçoit qu’une petite partie du luxueux salon. La table basse, le parquet, le tapis, le mur, la fenêtre aux rideaux miséricordieusement tirés. Mais elle entend les pas légers. Sa reine ne porte pas de talons mais ses coûteuses mules, sans quoi sa démarche serait bien plus bruyante. À sa très grande surprise, sa compagne vient s’agenouiller à côté du canapé. Des mains douces et aimantes lui appuient sur le crâne, l’exhortent silencieusement à poser sa joue sur le divan, reposant agréablement son cou. La magnifique tête brune se pose sur la banquette, juste à côté de la sienne. Elles sont maintenant nez à nez.

Emma réalise alors que sa crainte d’être seule avec la méchante reine n’était pas fondée. Des larmes brillent sur les joues de Regina. Son sourire extasié est plein d’amour et de quelque chose d’autre. Comme une douleur passée ramenée soudain à la surface. La belle sorcière dépose un baiser sur le nez mutin. De ses nobles doigts, elle caresse la joue, essuie les quelques perles humides qui y stagnent, les porte à sa bouche comme des bonbons. Emma est désorientée. 

L’étrange démon femelle lui parle doucement, d’une voix riche et profonde : « Mon bébé, je veux que tu intègres bien le fait que je n’ai réellement aucun pouvoir sur toi. J’aime te maîtriser, te donner des ordres… et … t’avilir. Je suis vicieuse, tu le sais bien. Mais c’est à toi de trancher si tu m’obéis ou pas. Si tu le décides, tu peux à tout moment te lever, monter les escaliers, aller t’habiller et ne plus me parler de la journée, même si je t’avoue que ce dernier point serait particulièrement douloureux pour moi. » Les beaux yeux d’émeraude sont écarquillés. Emma écoute de toutes ses oreilles.

La magicienne continue son curieux discours : « Je souhaiterais que tu restes comme tu es pendant que je range et que je nettoie un peu la cuisine et la salle à manger. Mais c’est mon désir, ça ne signifie pas que tu dois le faire tien. » Un autre baiser sur le nez, un sur le front. Des caresses éthérées sur la joue, sur l’adorable fossette du menton. Le sourire rêveur se fait mélancolique. « Ma mère me plaçait dans cette position en attendant une fessée. » Toute la charpente robuste du corps d’Emma est parcourue d’un violent soubresaut. La main olivâtre lui caresse les cheveux, dans un geste apaisant, plein de tendresse.

« Shhhhh… Du calme, mon bébé. Ce n’est pas une vengeance par procuration, je t’assure. C’est autre chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. » Un rire argenté. « Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que j’aille voir Archie, moi aussi ! » Le sombre regard humide se fait un peu lointain, perdu dans des souvenirs amers. 

« Elle a commencé quand j’avais six ans. Avant, elle me mettait au coin. Je devais maintenir ma robe relevée. Les châtiments corporels et les mises an coin, fesses nues, étaient monnaie courante dans la Forêt Enchantée. Je pense que ça concernait quasiment tous les enfants. Mais elle avait élevé cette pratique au rang d’art ! On ne portait pas de dessous non plus, sous les robes, seulement des bas, maintenus par des jarretières, et un jupon, que je devais relever aussi. Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, à Storybrooke, la découverte des sous-vêtements m’a fait pleurer de joie ! Elle me plaçait dans le couloir. En général, cela durait une demi-heure. Une heure si elle était dans une colère noire. Mais je t’assure que quand j’avais quatre ans, c’était comme un enfer éternel. »

La stupeur de la sauveuse est ineffable. Quatre ans ! Elle est bien placée pour savoir que le traumatisme provoque l’hypermnésie. Elle n’ose ni bouger ni émettre le moindre son. « Elle me mettait au coin dans le couloir, là où passaient tous les domestiques. » poursuit la reine. « L’objectif était que je sente sur moi tous les regards. Et pas seulement les regards car la plupart d’entre eux s’arrêtaient pour me tapoter et me caresser les fesses. Les hommes surtout. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu’ils étaient tous des pédophiles. Seulement, je pense que… c’était une société perverse, cruelle, que les châtiments des enfants provoquaient du plaisir chez la plupart des gens, que c’était un spectacle, c’était drôle et amusant pour eux. Ils me murmuraient à l’oreille des paroles dont le but évident était que je ne pense qu’à la correction imminente, à ce qui m’attendait. Ils me disaient qu’ils avaient hâte de me retrouver exactement au même endroit, après ma fessée, pour voir l’aspect de mon derrière. »

La reine parle très bas, à présent, mais sa bouche est si proche qu’Emma entend tout, jusqu’au moindre soupir. « Elle me laissait là aussi, plus longtemps généralement, après m’avoir punie. Je crois qu’il s’agissait à la fois de faire un exemple, à destination des autres enfants (il y avait ceux des serviteurs mais ils étaient châtiés bien moins souvent et moins cruellement que moi) et de faire en sorte que je sois obligée d’exposer le fruit de ma punition, mes fesses rouges. Il fallait que tout le monde sache que j’avais été vilaine, que j’avais été punie pour ça, et à quel point j’avais été corrigée sévèrement. C’était la quintessence de l’humiliation. Les domestiques étaient chargés de m’empêcher de me frotter les fesses car ça apaise un peu la douleur. » Un sourire bizarrement coquin. « Je ne t’apprends rien, n’est-ce pas ? » Incapable de répondre, ne sachant comment réagir, la princesse cligne des yeux. 

L’ahurissant récit continue. « Comme je devais garder les mains sur mes jupes, pour les maintenir en position, au lieu de frotter, la brûlure semblait s’épanouir… c’est difficile à expliquer… bourgeonner, s’étendre de plus en plus… jusqu’à ce que je sois enfin libérée. Alors, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, je me couchais sur le ventre, je relevais ma robe et je me frictionnais en pleurant, jusqu’à en avoir mal aux bras. Je savais que je devrais m’asseoir convenablement à table, sans me tortiller. Souvent, je n’y arrivais pas car le bois des chaises était incroyablement dur. Et ça me valait une autre fessée avant de dormir. »

Les beaux yeux noirs, à présent noyés de brume, replongent dans le regard vert. Le shérif ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver une sorte de joie déchirante, doublée d’un inconcevable chagrin. Pour une fois, c’est elle qui écoute. Elle voudrait dire à sa maîtresse qu’elle est désolée, que c’est fini, qu’il est miraculeux, étant donné ses effroyables souvenirs d’enfance, qu’elle ait été une si bonne mère pour Henri, et bien des choses encore. Mais elle se tait. 

Elle se demande in petto si son corps, dans sa posture humiliée, fait office de catalyseur. Elle espère que sa bien-aimée continuera à s’ouvrir de la sorte, à révéler ses déchirures. « Quand j’ai eu six ans, » continue Regina, « elle a ajouté à la cuillère en bois et à la brosse à cheveux (en plus de sa main, bien sûr… elle n’a jamais renoncé à ça) une férule recouverte de cuir, qui était plus grande que mon derrière, et très épaisse. Et un assortiment de baguettes, de verges, qu’elle conservait dans du vinaigre. » Un soupir affligé. 

« Mon père disparaissait toujours pendant mes punitions. À l’époque, je ne faisais que déplorer son absence. J’aurais voulu qu’il me console. J’avais déjà bien intégré qu’il était incapable de me défendre mais je souhaitais malgré tout sa présence aimante, rassurante. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point cela le faisait souffrir de me savoir traitée de la sorte. Il fuyait pour ne pas voir. » 

Toujours dans la position d’une petite Regina de six ans attendant en pleurant sa raclée, la jeune femme blonde essaie de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle ne bouge pas d’un millimètre, bien que les muscles de ses cuisses commencent à être parcourus de tremblements, que ses pieds se contractent. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, la reine continue sans se troubler. 

« Elle a continué, la plupart du temps, à me mettre au coin et à encourager les domestiques à m’humilier. L’une des règles universellement admises de la mise au coin, dans ce monde-là, était que les fesses devaient toujours rester bien en vue. Mais c’était difficile. Il fallait maintenir les jupes de façon à ce qu’elles ne retombent pas d’un centimètre, les relever très haut, jusqu’au creux des reins, et les écarter de chaque côté, pour que la totalité du derrière soit à découvert. »

« Quand je flanchais momentanément, que mes vêtements retombaient un peu, même un seul instant, et qu’un domestique s’en apercevait, il avait l’autorisation de venir m’administrer quelques claques, de me fesser lui-même jusqu’à ce que je rectifie mon accoutrement. Ça arrivait très souvent. Alors, soi-disant parce que je n’étais pas capable de maintenir ma position au coin, elle a inventé une autre tactique. C’était toujours une question de gradation. Ça dépendait de la gravité de mes fautes. Une surenchère. En effet, c’était pire. Elle pointait le doigt vers le grand salon d’apparat et disait « le canapé ». Alors, je comprenais que je devais me pencher sur l’accoudoir et relever ma robe, exactement comme toi en ce moment. »

Se redressant, la sorcière tourne son regard vers la croupe exhibée et tend la main pour la caresser pensivement, longuement, un sourire un peu absent aux lèvres. Lorsque la princesse gémit, son sourire s’élargit. Puis, elle reprend sa place, la tête posée à côté de celle de la petite. « Elle me faisait tenir l’instrument de mon châtiment dans mes mains. Je sentais sous mes doigts le bois dur de la cuillère ou de la brosse, ou le cuir de la férule, ou la flexibilité menaçante de la verge, et je sanglotais de désespoir. C’était toujours en plusieurs… j’ai envie de dire en plusieurs « manches ». Par exemple, d’abord sa main, puis encore un long séjour sur ses genoux avec la brosse à cheveux, puis la férule. » 

Une petite interruption entrecoupée de quelques sanglots. Emma écoute, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur brisé, la respiration un peu laborieuse de son amante, qui finit par poursuivre. « Elle me faisait toujours reprendre ma position sur l’accoudoir ou dans le coin, entre deux fessées, de façon à ce que la douleur et l’humiliation ne fassent que croître. Elle me donnait la férule sur l’accoudoir même, en me maintenant les mains sur la banquette. Parfois elle ne me les tenait pas et c’était encore plus horrible car je devais contrecarrer le réflexe élémentaire de me protéger de mes propres mains. Quand je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me couvrir, elle me donnait des coups de règle sur les doigts. Les punitions, dans leur intégralité, pouvaient durer plusieurs heures, voire toute l’après-midi, jusqu’au dîner. » 

« Un des grands interdits pour un enfant, selon Cora du moins, était de dire « non » à ses parents. Mais au plus fort de la douleur, quand cela faisait si mal que j’avais l’impression qu’elle m’épluchait, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de la supplier d’arrêter. Et je finissais toujours par crier « non ». Elle en profitait pour ajouter à mon châtiment ce qu’elle appelait des pénalités, c’est-à-dire des coups supplémentaires. En y repensant, je crois que c’était sa manière, tordue et détraquée, de passer du temps avec moi. C’était sans doute sa version à elle de moments d’intimité entre mère et fille. Tu m’as dit, un jour, que j’étais une sociopathe. Tu avais raison. C’est elle qui m’a fait ça. Avant même d’avoir tué Daniel. » La voix chaude se trouble et s’étrangle soudain. 

« Elle m’a punie, parfois, quand elle recevait des invités… En me plaçant sur l’accoudoir, je veux dire, les jupes relevées, devant eux. Comme par hasard, c’était toujours des hommes. Ils commentaient complaisamment. Un jour… j’avais douze ans… elle… elle a demandé à l’un d’eux… un duc… s’il voulait ajouter sa « touche personnelle » … C’était la pire punition que j’avais reçue jusqu’alors. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon crime. « Insolence », probablement. Comment pouvait-elle me trouver insolente alors que j’étais constamment terrorisée? J’avais déjà reçu quatre fessées particulièrement sévères : sa main, la férule, la baguette et une verge très drue, celle qui faisait le plus mal. Mais elle m’a ordonné de me courber sur les genoux de cet homme, pour qu’il me corrige, qu’il ajoute encore une raclée, de sa main lourde, par-dessus celles que j’avais déjà reçues. »

Emma est paralysée d’épouvante. Sa belle amante s’est graduellement mise à sangloter. Elle continue, les yeux pleins de larmes, la voix déchirée, à lui caresser tendrement le visage. La sauveuse voudrait tendre la main, elle aussi, et témoigner son amour de la même façon. Mais elle n’ose pas, de peur de déranger sa reine, de briser le fil de la terrible confession. Regina poursuit, le regard perdu dans les yeux de l’être aimé : « Il pouvait avoir quarante ans. Il a commencé par me… me caresser. Je te jure que je sentais quelque chose de dur sous mon ventre mais bien entendu je ne savais pas ce que c’était. Mes fesses me brûlaient tellement que je braillais déjà en m’installant en travers de ses genoux. Il lui a demandé : « Fort ? » J’ai tourné la tête pour la regarder. Les larmes m’obstruaient la vue. Elle lui a souri aimablement et a répondu : « Aussi fort que possible. » Un unique sanglot secoue le corps délicat de la reine. « Je crois qu’elle espérait me marier à lui, plus tard. Ses ambitions pour moi n’ont fait que croître par la suite. »

Incapable de garder plus longtemps le silence, Emma ouvre la bouche sans savoir quels sons en sortiront. « Regina » dit-elle d’une voix brisée. Cette interruption provoque un léger soubresaut dans le corps de Madame le Maire, qui fixe son amante, puis réplique assez sèchement « Laisse-moi finir » ce qui empourpre le visage de la princesse et la réduit sur le champ au silence. « Il m’a fessée lentement, méthodiquement, avec une violence affirmée, sûre de son droit. Toutes les trois ou quatre claques, il me caressait, tout en bavardant avec ma mère, de tout autre chose. Presque comme s’il avait eu un chat sur les genoux. Puis il reprenait la correction, en frappant à chaque fois plus fort. Il a continué longtemps, si longtemps. Il était assis sur une chaise sans accoudoir. Il me maintenait les poignets dans le dos, de la main gauche, et il me battait de la main droite. Je suis restée tellement longtemps la tête en bas que mes oreilles sifflaient. Je criais de toutes mes forces, au point que j’en ai perdu la voix pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Ce n’est pas possible, » pense la sauveuse, « il faut que ça s’arrête ». En effet, le récit de la belle sorcière touche à sa fin : « Quand il a enfin fini… Je pense que sa main devait lui faire trop mal… Il m’a gardée en position. Il a recommencé à me caresser mais il s’est mis à me… me masser, me pétrir la chair. Il me serrait contre lui, de plus en plus. Je sentais à nouveau son érection. Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne savais pas ce que c’était mais je comprenais instinctivement que c’était mal, que cela représentait un danger. Que ce qui m’arrivait était ignoble et que ma mère n’avait pas le droit de me faire subir ça. La douleur était si abominable ! Et l’humiliation ! L’humiliation était au-delà de tout ! Je… j’ai vomi, finalement, sur le beau tapis du salon… J’ai eu le temps de voir que mes vomissures éclaboussaient ses bottes de cuir et d’en éprouver une certaine satisfaction, puis j’ai perdu connaissance. »

« Quand je me suis réveillée, j’étais dans mon lit, en chemise de nuit, couchée sur le ventre. Mon père était avec moi. Il avait l’air complètement bouleversé. Il avait fait venir un médecin. J’ai compris à leur conversation que cette fois ma mère était allée trop loin. Ils avaient interrogé une servante, qui avait servi le thé pendant la visite du duc et qui leur avait tout raconté. Ils ont dû lui faire bien peur pour qu’elle rapporte ainsi le comportement de ma mère. » Le regard lointain se repose sur les yeux de jade et un sourire énigmatique auréole glorieusement le visage de madone. 

Regina caresse la joue diaphane, recueille de deux doigts délicats l’eau salée qui s’y est accumulée et suce méthodiquement ses phalanges, les yeux fermés. Puis les prunelles noires réapparaissent et elle achève son récit : « Le médecin m’a examinée, ce qui était bien sûr très embarrassant. Mais il s’est donné la peine de fermer la porte. Et mon père s’est détourné pendant l’examen. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Pourtant, ce n’est pas le plus beau geste qu’il ait eu en ma faveur ce jour-là. Après l’auscultation, le médecin s’est tourné vers mon père et lui a parlé. Il a dit que j’aurais pu y perdre des muscles, la peau, garder des cicatrices, qu’il ne fallait pas laisser ma mère recommencer de tels excès. Il a parlé à mots couverts de… de l’abus sexuel que j’avais subi. Bien sûr, il n’a pas utilisé ces mots-là. Cela ne se faisait pas, d’exprimer de telles choses, dans la Forêt Enchantée. Je n’ai appris les termes qui désignaient mes pires expériences qu’en arrivant dans le Maine et en commençant à découvrir les livres que ce monde avait à offrir. Néanmoins, le médecin a réussi à faire comprendre à mon père que ce qui s’était passé ne devait jamais se reproduire. J’ai bien vu que Papa était sur le point de pleurer. »

« Le docteur a prescrit plusieurs onguents, un régime spécial, des potions contre la douleur et je ne sais plus quoi… Il a fait entrer une infirmière qui l’avait accompagné et il a proposé à mon père de l’embaucher pour prendre soin de moi dans les jours à venir, ce qu’il a fait sans hésiter. Elle était très gentille. Elle me parlait doucement, me rassurait. C’était assez impersonnel mais bienveillant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré ma convalescence. Quelques jours, sans doute. Mon père n’a jamais quitté mon chevet et je n’ai pas vu ma mère. Mais ce que je sais, c’est qu’elle ne m’a plus jamais punie de façon si excessive. Et qu’elle n’a plus jamais invité un hôte à me fesser ni à me toucher. C’est forcément mon père qui est intervenu pour moi, ce qui est incroyable. Cela signifie qu’il a affronté ma mère ! »

Regina ne pleure plus. Son récit terminé, elle essuie distraitement son visage. Elle a un peu l’air de revenir à elle après une séance d’hypnose. Revenant entièrement à son obsession : Emma ! elle passe une main dans les cheveux blonds, retrace du bout du doigt les contours de la fine bouche rose, les sourcils si nettement dessinés. « Je t’aime tellement, ma petite Emma », murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Puis, soudain, elle se relève avec grâce, laissant la princesse exhibée courbée sur l’accoudoir. La jolie blonde se redresse un instant sur les coudes mais ses jambes et ses pieds lui font mal, alors, pour ne pas ajouter à son inconfort un désagrément inutile, elle repose sa tête sur la banquette.

Elle écoute les bruits légers que produit sa maîtresse. Une porte qui s’ouvre et se ferme. La bibliothèque sans doute. Une fermeture éclair. Son sac à main. Lorsque la reine réapparaît dans son champ de vision, elle porte à la main un gros livre, intitulé « Sandro Boticelli » et son téléphone portable. Caressant du regard le beau corps penché, elle commente silencieusement, à la grande déception d’Emma, qui pense immédiatement lui avoir déplu, d’un claquement de lèvres et d’une moue désapprobatrice. 

Posant les deux objets sur la table basse, elle se dirige vers la moitié inférieure du corps de sa bien-aimée, dont toute la chair se crispe d’appréhension. Elle touche les cuisses nues et conseille de sa voix grave : « Détend tes jambes, ma chérie. Laisse-les pendre. Ne cherche pas à prendre appui sur tes orteils, sans quoi tu auras bientôt une crampe. Ta position te permet de t’appuyer entièrement sur le ventre. Il n’y a pas le moindre risque que tu tombes, crois-en mon expérience. »

Posant doucement les mains sur les fesses exposées, la sorcière invite le shérif à avancer légèrement, de façon à ce que le bas de son arrière-train soit encore plus tendu, plus déployé. Emma obtempère et aussitôt les douleurs de plus en plus vives qui commençaient à traverser ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses pieds, s’estompent. La position en deviendrait presque agréable.

Comme la magicienne revient dans son champ de vision, la jolie blonde relève la tête et regarde sa maîtresse de ses yeux clairs. Celle-ci vient s’asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de la place où s’étalent les cheveux d’or. « Tu te souviens, mon bel ange, que je t’ai dit un jour que tu ressemblais à la Vénus de Boticelli ? » demande l’exquise voix musicale. Emma acquiesce silencieusement en se mordant les lèvres. Encore une référence culturelle qui est passée au-dessus de sa tête blonde. Regina ouvre le gros livre d’art, le feuillette quelques instants. Ayant trouvé ce qu’elle cherche, elle le dépose, ouvert, sur la banquette, à portée des yeux et des mains de la princesse. 

Celle-ci regarde l’image avec un grand intérêt, en admiration devant le tableau aux couleurs douces et lumineuses, les vagues, les roses, les figures énigmatiques, la pureté des contours et surtout Vénus, nue, debout, légèrement déhanchée sur son coquillage. Emma se demande sincèrement comment son amante peut la comparer à cette œuvre à la beauté surnaturelle. 

La main délicate de la reine vient effleurer ses cheveux. « Je ne veux pas que tu t’ennuies, ma puce. Que dirais-tu de feuilleter ce livre ? Il y a des légendes courtes en dessous de chaque œuvre. La police de caractère est large, tu devrais pouvoir lire sans trop de difficultés. D’ailleurs tu n’y es pas obligée, tu peux te contenter de regarder. » dit Regina. Déjà captivée, Emma hoche la tête et tourne une page sans répondre, ce qui fait sourire d’aise la puissante sorcière.

Tout en explorant le menu de son téléphone, elle continue : « Par ailleurs, rappelle-toi quand tu es entrée dans mon bureau. Je crois que c’était lundi. J’écoutais un disque et tu m’as demandé de quoi il s’agissait. Tu as dit que c’était beau. » S’arrachant à contre cœur à sa contemplation, Emma hoche à nouveau la tête. Le don de la parole semble l’avoir fuie pour le moment. « C’était les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. Rien ne va aussi bien avec Boticelli que cette œuvre. Il y a quatre concertos, un pour chaque saison. L’ensemble dure quarante minutes. Je te propose de les écouter tout en feuilletant le livre pendant que… » Regina fait à nouveau claquer ses lèvres, regarde avec gourmandise sa petite fée blonde courbée, tellement impudique que Madame le Maire en a délicieusement mal, dans le bas-ventre… « … pendant que tu es en position. »

Un nouveau hochement de tête marque l’approbation d’Emma. Précautionneusement, la magicienne place les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lance le programme. Elle regarde avec bonheur la jolie jeune femme baisser ses paupières frangées de longs cils clairs et sourire aux premiers accords. Avec un dernier regard à la splendide croupe blanche exposée pour elle, elle retourne dans la salle à manger.

Tout en rangeant et en nettoyant, elle écoute avec une extrême attention. Le bruissement que produisent les pages qu’on tourne est le seul bruit qui lui parvienne depuis le salon dont elle a bien entendu laissé la porte ouverte. Le son feutré ne se produit que toutes les quatre ou cinq minutes, ce qui signifie que la princesse s’efforce de déchiffrer les légendes. Sa Majesté se sent bouillonnante, la proie d’une faim dévorante et impossible à assouvir. Lorsque le désir, dans sa cavité pelvienne, devient insoutenable, elle doit s’appuyer des deux mains sur la table et respirer profondément, dix fois, pour se calmer.

Elle achève sa tâche, rendue plus difficile par le tremblement de ses mains. La convoitise qui la tourmente est trop forte. Elle fera l’amour, toute la journée si elle le peut, à la jolie dryade qui l’attend dans la pièce à côté, installée dans la position idéale. Elle se sent comme un faune bestial et paillard, tout prêt à assaillir et à accabler d’attentions coléreuses et redoublées une aérienne sylphide. Pas besoin de la pourchasser puisqu’elle reste bien sagement pliée en deux, les fesses commodément surélevées, n’attendant que le bon vouloir de sa maîtresse pour être profanée. « Je pourrais aussi bien l’avoir garrottée et saucissonnée dans cette position » pense Regina, et elle trouve séance tenante l’idée plus qu’engageante.

Les quelques tâches domestiques finies, elle planifie rapidement la journée. Pour le déjeuner, elle préparera une petite salade au saumon, sans oublier les crudités tout frais, dont son réfrigérateur déborde, puis réchauffera deux portions de ses lasagnes, dont elle garde toujours des réserves au congélateur (elle s’est organisée comme la planificatrice qu’elle a toujours été : une pile « raisonnable » pour elle, une autre, dont les parts sont doublées, pour Emma). Avec la salade de fruits dont elle compte agrémenter le dessert auquel elle-même ne songera pas à toucher, l’être aimé aura eu sa dose de vitamines avant treize heures. Et pour ce soir, une soupe aux tomates maison et les toasts grillés au fromage dont raffole la sauveuse. Mais en attendant…

Elle retourne au salon, les membres et les lèvres cotonneux d’anticipation. Lorsqu’elle s’arrête dans l’encadrement de la porte, les deux fesses de neige exposées sur l’accoudoir comme une œuvre d’art dans un musée l’accueillent. C’est pour le moment tout ce qu’elle peut voir de la princesse, ainsi que ses longues jambes si bien découplées, dont elle constate avec intérêt qu’elles pendent à présent confortablement, les chevilles croisées. Emma a ajusté sa position de façon à n’infliger aucune pression sur ses cuisses. Ses orteils affleurent à peine le sol, de sorte que tout son poids repose sur le meuble lui-même.

La sorcière sourit. Elle se souvient qu’elle-même a dû attendre d’avoir treize ans environ pour que ses pieds atteignent le tapis du salon de Cora. Pourtant, l’accoudoir était bien moins élevé. 

Un peu comme un lion s’approche d’une gazelle, dans un silence complet, Regina se dirige vers la croupe laiteuse, semblable à deux collines enneigées, adossées l’une contre l’autre. Lorsqu’elle arrive à proximité, elle adresse au beau petit postérieur de marbre un sourire indulgent, comme elle pourrait le faire à un animal domestique, campé paisiblement sur l’accoudoir. Souhaitant surprendre sa prise sans qu’elle la voie, elle contourne un peu le divan pour regarder l’objet de sa convoitise. Emma feuillette lentement le gros livre d’art, les écouteurs bien enfoncés dans les oreilles, les yeux pleins d’éblouissement, la bouche entrouverte, totalement oublieuse du monde qui l’entoure, inconsciente d’être guettée. 

Elle ne pense visiblement plus à sa posture obscène, ce qui la rend momentanément aux yeux de la reine encore plus appétissante. Il est terriblement tentant de la surprendre d’une impitoyable taloche sur l’arrière-train. Mais Regina a suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir qu’il n’en est aucunement question. En revanche, elle ne résiste pas à la fascination opérée par la belle croupe ronde. Se postant derrière l’ange blond, elle pose subitement mais doucement ses deux mains, une sur chaque fesse, de manière totalement imprévisible.

Emma bondit si brusquement qu’elle rue véritablement, des deux jambes. La sorcière n’a que le temps de faire un écart pour éviter un coup de pied. En un instant, elle est de retour à côté de la banquette, agenouillée. Le shérif referme gauchement, précipitamment le livre, se débarrasse de ses écouteurs d’une main adorablement malhabile, en emberlificotant les fils. Son visage est à nouveau écarlate. La souveraine est stupéfaite de voir que les beaux iris vert d’eau qui la scrutent à présent avec crainte brillent d’un éclat mouillé, les paupières s’écarquillant d’appréhension. 

« Pardon ! Tu… tu m’as vraiment saisie ! » bafouille la petite fée incomplètement dévêtue. Regina sourit amoureusement, ce qui met en valeur ses belles lèvres pourpres, agrémentées de cette affolante cicatrice, étrangement inquiétante. Elle caresse tendrement la chevelure d’ambre, prend le livre et le téléphone, les dépose délicatement sur la table basse. « Tu aimes Boticelli et Vivaldi autant que Flaubert, ma poupée ? » demande-t-elle ? Emma hoche la tête, les joues toujours bien rouges, le corps plus que jamais plié en deux, à nouveau terriblement consciente de sa posture humiliée. 

Se penchant vers elle, repoussant paisiblement une mèche soyeuse derrière une oreille, le maire, avec ce curieux franc-parler à la fois précieux et dépourvu de toute bienséance qui la caractérise, déclare sans le moindre préambule : « Je peux te faire l’amour maintenant, ma petite nymphe ? Ton joli corps est trop attrayant pour que je puisse y résister ! »

Le visage brûlant, Emma hoche encore la tête, les yeux baissés. Une élégante main, fermement autoritaire, lui saisit le menton et le lui relève, la forçant à regarder tout droit, au fond de deux prunelles noires et comme enfumées, illuminées de mystérieux reflets roussâtres. L’ordre muet la transperce. Il faut qu’elle vocalise son assentiment : « Oui » murmure-t-elle.

Passant à l’action, Sa Majesté ajuste d’abord la position de l’être aimé, l’obligeant à se camper bien solidement en appui sur les coudes. Agrippant sans violence une touffe de cheveux d’or, la sorcière lui redresse la tête aussi haut que possible. « Reste comme ça ! » ordonne-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment sèche. « Qu’est-il arrivé à mon droit de dire non ? » se demande faiblement Emma. Pourtant, tout au fond d’elle-même, elle sait que le contrat n’a pas changé.

Sa confusion ne fait que croître, laissant place à une brûlante impression de dégradation, lorsque sa maîtresse se dirige vers un miroir sur pied, moins haut et large que celui de la chambre mais qui, ici, devrait faire l’affaire. Le shérif n’a pas besoin d’attendre que sa partenaire oriente la glace à sa convenance pour comprendre quelles sont ses intentions. Elle se souvient que la reine a déclaré, l’avant-veille, vouloir mettre des miroirs partout. Mais cela n’empêche pas l’étouffante bouffée de honte qui la submerge lorsqu’apparaît son reflet, son visage empourpré et à nouveau humide, son corps penché, obscènement arqué, ses fesses offertes, exposées comme un trophée de chasse, au-dessus de son dos. Elle ne peut les voir que de trois-quarts, mais elles sont si incroyablement surélevées qu’elle aperçoit néanmoins le pli qui les sépare avant de se fondre dans son échine.

Satisfaite de sa mise en scène, Regina revient précipitamment vers le canapé et l’objet de tous ses désirs. Se débarrassant avec une sorte de rage de ses mules, elle se jette presque à terre, à genoux devant la banquette. Saisissant encore une fois la jolie blonde par les cheveux, elle lui colle sur la bouche un baiser impétueux, envahissant, qui la laisse toute essoufflée. Quand elle a fini, qu’elle se redresse, regardant la sauveuse de ses pupilles extraordinairement dilatées, cette dernière ne peut que constater que sa compagne vient de perdre contenance, et qu’à ce stade tout peut arriver.

Avec un désespoir indubitablement mêlé à une indéniable flambée de désir, celui d’être possédée et conquise, Emma voit la sorcière tourner la tête vers l’accoudoir. « Pas vers l’accoudoir ! Vers mon pauvre cul ! » pense-t-elle tout bas. 

Regina se relève et se poste derrière son amante. Les belles fesses tant convoitées lui arrivent au niveau de l’estomac. C’est la première fois de sa vie qu’un postérieur nu se présente ainsi à elle, tel un met de choix, servi pour elle. C’est un fantasme vieux de plusieurs décennies qui se réalise enfin. Des deux mains, elle commence à caresser, d’avant en arrière. La peau est si incroyablement douce, la chair si merveilleusement ferme, les formes si pures, si idéalement arrondies, qu’elle baisse les paupières quelques instants, afin de ne jouir que du toucher. La pensée que, sans cela, la surcharge qui guette ses sens risquerait de faire sauter son disque dur la fait sourire.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle accélère le mouvement. Puis, tandis que sa main gauche continue à caresser l’épiderme neigeux, ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de peau inexploré, elle fait glisser sa main droite vers le bas et commence à câliner la fente déjà humide qui se cache en-dessous du fessier, entre les cuisses entrouvertes. Comme un gémissement accueille sa démarche, elle lève les yeux vers le miroir. Emma, en bonne fille bien obéissante, n’a pas bougé. Gentiment appuyée sur les coudes, elle se regarde dans la glace, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Elle ahane et geint, les yeux un peu vitreux, les joues cramoisies, la bouche ouverte. De temps à autre, sa langue fait une apparition pour lécher ses lèvres roses.

Le regard de la reine se repose sur la croupe blanche, qu’elle n’a pas cessé de flatter d’une main. À droite, ses doigts ne rencontrent déjà plus aucune résistance. Les chairs sont détrempées, glissantes. La petite vulve palpite et semble vouloir engloutir quelque chose dans ses abysses moites.

« Fini de jouer » pense Regina. Et se penchant dans une position qui ne peut que lui faire mal au dos, elle lèche d’un ample coup de langue les lèvres détrempées, de bas en haut. Emma pousse un cri. La reine entend un léger bruit sourd. Elle comprend immédiatement que la sauveuse n’a pas pu maintenir sa position, et que tout son torse et sa jolie tête se sont abattus sur la banquette. Mais elle s’en moque éperdument. Sa bien-aimée se réduit à présent, dans son esprit, à une paire de fesses, un vagin et un anus.

Reposant ses deux mains de part et d’autre de la profonde raie, Regina les écarte largement, ce qui provoque un hululement, très loin, de l’autre côté de l’accoudoir. Dardant une longue langue gourmande, elle s’insinue presque sous le pubis. Elle est aussitôt récompensée par une clameur aigüe. Elle sourit contre les muqueuses odorantes et joue quelques instants à taquiner le clitoris dur et gonflé, qu’elle sent rouler sur le bout de sa langue. Ensuite, enivrée par l’odeur riche et compliquée du sexe de son amie, ainsi que par le goût unique de son intimité, elle s’enfonce aussi loin que possible dans la caverne veloutée.

Elle fait l’amour à Emma durant de longues minutes, faisant aller et venir le muscle visqueux tout au fond du canal étroit, insondable, pilonnant l’être aimé comme avec un pénis. Mais aucune douleur, aucun inconfort ne vient gâcher le plaisir de la jolie nymphe livrée en pâture à la reine des ténèbres. Le torse collé au canapé, la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux fermés d’extase, la princesse gémit, geint, crie, pleure de bonheur. Elle n’a pas peur. Elle ne pense plus à sa pudeur outragée. D’ailleurs elle ne pense pas, se contente de ressentir.

Tout en besognant sa partenaire avec passion, le maire lui caresse les fesses des deux mains, avec une incroyable tendresse. S’alignant sans le savoir sur les tendances déviantes, fétichistes et obsessionnelles de sa maîtresse, Emma n’est plus qu’un corps, et même une partie de corps. Plus rien n’existe pour elle, sinon les sensations prodiguées par l’organe qui la fouille, par les paumes et les doigts qui la caressent. Soudain, la magicienne extrait sa langue du ventre palpitant et remonte. Elle lèche longuement, à plusieurs reprises, les mystères salés et brûlants du pli inter-fessier, puis plonge dans l’anus. Ses mains élégantes continuent à caresser quelques instants la croupe, puis, tout doucement, son index, son majeur et son annulaire droits se dirigent vers le petit clitoris, pour le choyer, le faisant danser et pirouetter.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement enchanteur, Regina glisse délicatement son majeur au fond de l’orifice surchauffé, qui commence à se contracter convulsivement autour de ses phalanges. Elle cesse de caresser le derrière d’Emma pour consacrer la totalité de sa main gauche, la paume et les cinq doigts, à son clitoris palpitant. Ne voulant pas que la félicité dans laquelle les deux femmes se trouvent plongées aboutissent trop tôt à sa conclusion, Sa Majesté ralentit quelque peu les mouvements dont elle accable sa compagne.

Emma se sent envahie de toutes parts, pénétrée comme elle l’est dans ses deux orifices. Ce n’est certes pas une première pour elle, mais cela n’a certainement jamais été si bon, si dénué de souffrance, de peine, de frayeur. Elle tourne sa tête blonde de droite à gauche, étouffant ses propres cris contre le cuir du sofa. Lorsque la langue enfouie entre ses fesses glisse et s’extirpe de ses entrailles, elle geint en signe de protestation. Mais presque aussitôt, le doigt qui perforait son vagin la quitte, puis s’insinue sans la moindre difficulté tout au fond de son rectum, tandis que la présence épaisse et gluante qui lui dilatait le fondement vient s’installer à son tour dans son sexe, comblant merveilleusement le vide. L’idée très fugitive et évanescente que cela ne peut pas être hygiénique ne fait que passer, comme une étoile filante.

Comme les mouvements du doigt qui la vrille, à l’arrière de son corps, s’accélèrent, puis celui de la langue qui semble occuper tout un univers, au fond de son sexe, et enfin celui, cadencé, ondoyant et tourbillonnant, des phalanges, innombrables semble-t-il, sur son bouton distendu, Emma jouit soudain, sans l’avoir vu venir. L’orgasme, constitué de spasmes successifs dure longtemps et lui arrache une théorie de sanglots plaintifs entrecoupés de cris aigus. 

Madame le Maire accompagne posément la vague, sans cesser ni de distendre de sa langue le vagin adoré, ni de manier du bout des doigts le centre du plaisir, ni de pénétrer et de pilonner le petit anus de son majeur. Lorsque les incoercibles secousses se dissipent, que les hoquets et les gémissements s’estompent, Regina s’extirpe à regret du corps de son amie et appuie son front sur l’arrière d’une cuisse humectée de sueur et de sécrétion. La respiration courte, les yeux fermés, elle met quelques minutes à récupérer, tandis que ses mains douces recommencent à caresser affectueusement les petites fesses rondes.


End file.
